The Story Of The Water Dragon Slayer
by Boulevard of Broken Dreams21
Summary: A runaway boy wanders the rain in the forest until he meets the Water Dragon. This is the story of Airavata Mizuki, the Water Dragon Slayer when his dragon suddenly disappears without a trace. He comes across a guild called Fairy Tail.
1. The Water Dragon Slayer

**A/N: So i deleted** ** _Fairytail's Twin Dragons_** **Because i didn't want to continue it and so this story takes his place**

 **Disclaimer: I do no own Fairytail, I only own my OC**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Water Dragon Slayer**

A runaway boy was walking in a forest in the cold rain "GET BACK HERE BOY!" a voice yelled the boy starts running deeper into the forest as he trips and falls into a river he tries to pull himself up but he started going back down again he would have drowned if it wasn't for the Water Dragon

"Hello boy what are you doing out in the rain?" the dragon asked

"I'm a runaway, my father hits me" the boy replied

"I see. I'm the Water Dragon Kaito" the dragon introduced himself

"I'm Airavata" the boy told him

"Mind if i call you Aira for short?" Kaito asked

"Sure" Aira replied

"Well Aira, how would you like to learn Dragon Slayer Magic?" Kaito asked

"Really? I always wanted to be a wizard!" Aira replied

"Well then i'll teach you Water Dragon Slayer Magic, the power to slay dragons" Kaito explained

"Cool! When do we start?" Aira asked

"Tomorrow, I heard it is going to rain as well" Kaito responded

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

Kaito wakes up with the sound of the rain and realized it was just another day of rain he turns and finds Aira sleeping under his wing cuddling next to him Kaito smirks to himself and roars loudly inside the cave Aira jumps up and covers his ears

"Do you have to do that Kaito?" Aira shouted at Kaito, with his ears ringing Kaito throws Aira out of the cave and into a shallow river

"Help! I'm gonna drown!" Aira yelled, splashing in the water Kaito picked him up and sat him on on the grass

"It's time to start training" Kaito tells him Aira raises an eyebrow

"Can we wait until it stops raining? My clothes are wet enough as it is" Aira responded, Kaito sighed he has a lot to teach this boy before he can become a full Dragon Slayer

"If you want to learn Water Dragon Slayer Magic then you must train in the rain" Kaito told him "You must become one with the rain, as when it rains it makes you become more powerful when in battles"

"You can't be serious." Aira chuckled, Kaito looks at him with a serious look

"I'm dead serious Aira" Kaito replied "Now get in the river and run from that tree and back" Kaito points to the farthest tree

"You're kidding right? I'm not running in the river." Aira complained Kaito glares at him "Fine i'll do it!" Aira gets in the shallow water and starts running splashing water as he runs to the tree and back

"I...can't take this..." Aira gets out of the water and drops on the wet grass

"You better, because the real training starts tomorrow" Kaito told him

* * *

Kaito wakes up and sees Aira is still sleeping he sets out in the rain and fetches some fish from the river he grabbed a cup of water and set it beisde Aira along with the fish then he uses his roar to wake him up

"Kaito, why do you keep doing that?" Aira asked Kaito gives him a glare as Aira looks away

"I got you some fish" Kaito told him pointing to the fish that was next to the cup of water Aira ate the fish "Couldn't you find anything else besides water?" Aira complained

"Drink the water, it makes your power stronger" Kaito explained

Aira looked at him and drank the water "Now time for some training" Kaito walks outside into the rain with Aira following him "Now repeat what i do" Kaito lets out his breath attack ocean blue water shot out of his mouth destroying trees that were in the way

"That's so cool! Can i try it?" Aira asked Kaito nodded "Now focus and become one with the rain"

Aira relaxed and took a deep breath "Water Dragon Roar!" it was similar to Kaito's but smaller and weaker Aira sat down and crossed his arms looking up at Kaito who chuckled

"What's so funny?" Aira shouted angrily Kaito stopped laughing and looked at Aira "You still have a lot of training to do" he said

"I'll never become a powerful Dragon Slayer" Aira said

"Of course you will, i just need to teach you more" Kaito told him

* * *

 _1 year later..._

As always, Kaito teached Aira to become a powerful Dragon Slayer Not only has Kaito taught him magic but he also taught him how to read and write until one day Kaito was walking out into the forest when he spotted a Water Dragon Lacrima

"Aira! wake up!" Kaito growled as Aira rubbed his eyes "What Dad?" Kaito shows him the Dragon Slayer Lacrima

"What is that? Can i eat it?" Aira asked Kaito chuckled

"No my boy, this is called a Water Dragon Slayer Lacrima i found it at the edge of the forest its suppose to give you Dragon Force and the power to heal yourself and others, i am giving it to you" Kaito told him as he put the lacrima inside of him

"Do you have something that will keep me dry?" Aira asked Kaito looked at Aira whos clothes are wet Kaito finds a light blue scarf "Wrap this around your neck" he ordered Aira took the light blue scarf and wraps it around his neck

* * *

 _3_ _years later..._

Aira walks around in the forest, raining as always he hears footsteps coming toward him _"Gotcha!"_

Kaito appears and uses his breath attack which surprises Aira but Aira quickly dodges it when the attack disappeared Aira was gone Kaito looks around, looking for him Aira appears behind him with water coming from his fist

"Water Dragon Wave Fist!" Aira aims for Kaito who didn't expect the ambush and once again Aira was gone

"Where are you, Aira?" Kaito asked looking for him once more

"Behind you!" a voice said Kaito turns around to see Aira standing on his tail with his arms crossed "Water Dragon Roar!" Aira shots out ocean blue water from his mouth aiming for Kaito once more

"Is that the best you got? Come on if you want to take down a dragon you got to be stronger than that" Kaito told him Aira looks at him, and prepares to attack again

Water comes from Aira's feet "Water Dragon Talon!" Aira kicks Kaito with the water "Water Dragon Wing Attack!" Aira aims for Kaito's right wing

Kaito lays on the ground "Good...work...Aira" Aira runs to his dragon "You alright Dad? Did i hurt you too badly?" he asked Kaito gets up, his wounds already healed

"I'm very proud of you, Aira" Kaito told him giving him a smile, Aira smiles back they go back into the cave

"Night, Dad" Aira said and went to sleep

* * *

 _At a different location..._

Kaito leaves the rainy forest to a place where it is more dry and greener he arrives to the destination, at night Kaito picks up a scent and turns around but there was no one there

"Looking for someone?" A familar voice says to the water dragon it gets closer and closer to Kaito out of no where, Kaito is attacked by fire breath he counter attacks it using his breath attack making the fire disappear then Kaito is pinned to the ground he looks up and spots a red dragon

"Igneel, you really need to stop with your sneak attacks" Kaito told him, noticing Igneel the Fire Dragon King

"That was some tough water you got there, water breath" Igneel chuckles at Kaito, his lifetime rival these two Dragons have a long history with each other as people say "Water can destroy Fire"

"Get off of me, hot head" Kaito shouted, struggling to break free Igneel lets go of him they clash their heads together as they insult each other they stop so they can talk about something serious "You said meeting you here was important"

"You and I both know we have been training Dragon Slayers for years now" Igneel tells him "It's time, Kaito"

Kaito widens his eyes, knowing what his is talking about he nodded "When do we do it?"

"Tomorrow, on July 7th X777" Igneel responded "I know you don't want to do it Kaito, but this is the only way we can keep them from becoming like Acnologia"

"Very well then, on July 7th X777, we will enter the Dragon Slayers bodies using Secret Dragon Slayer Art" Kaito finally agrees

"I already told Grandeeney and Metalicana to do the same as well as the other two dragons to do it on the same day" Igneel told him "I hope that one day all the Dragon Slayers will meet, especially yours and mine"

"Until that time comes, I'll see you when my boy meets yours" Kaito said Igneel nods smiling at him and the two dragons fly away to their sons

Kaito lands on the wet grass where it is still raining he enters the cave to find Aira still sleeping he thinks about all the times he had with him Kaito lets a tear drop he sighs as he casts Secret Dragon Slayer Art, finally entering Aira's body on the early morning of July 7th X777

"Have a good future, Aira" Kaito vanishes as he says his final words to Aira

* * *

Aira wakes up the next morning, being blind by the sun it had finally stopped raining but Kaito is nowhere to be found Aira walks outside and looks for his dragon/father "Kaito! Where are you?" Aira called "Kaito! Don't leave me! Dad!"

Aira finally gives up he goes back into the cave and grabs his things and headed out to search for Kaito in the real world.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter will be about Aira joining Fairytail**

 **And meeting his Exceed as well as Natsu**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	2. A New Fairy Tail Wizard

**A/N: Yes! the next chapter is when Aira meets his Exceed and he joins Fairytail! Enjoy the chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail, I only own my OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: A New Fairytail Wizard**

After Kaito left Aira, He sets out to look for him in other forests. Just as he was about to leave to head to a town to ask for help he spots a cat, alone he walks up to it "Hey, what are you doing here out alone?" He asked. The cat looked up at him he looked like he was crying "I am lost i don't know where i am" The cat replied Aira kneels down in front of him "Have you seen a Water Dragon anywhere?" Aira asked "No, I haven't seen any dragons" The cat replied Aira looked disappointed "Do you happen to be a Dragon Slayer?" The cat asked "I am" Aira replied the cat stood up "I've been waiting for someone like you, be my partner" The cat said "Sure, It would be nice to have a friend around. I'm Airavata, The Water Dragon Slayer, but you can just call me Aira for short. What's your name?" He asked "I don't have one" The cat replied Aira thought for a second "Alright, How about i name you Cain?" Aira said The cat nodded "I would like that" he said

Aira and his new friend Cain walk to the nearest town: Magnolia "Wait so let me get this straight...Your father just disappeared without saying anything?" Cain asked Aira has told him about Kaito and how he disappeared Aira nodded "Yeah, It's strange because he has been my teacher for so long he took me in when i almost drowned in a deep river" Aira explained Cain's eyes widened. They arrived at Magnolia it was a nice town with people respecting each other, birds are chirping and flying around but most of all a certain wizard guild was located there named Fairytail

Aira starts asking the townspeople if they had seen a dragon but most people didn't believe him or said that dragons have gone extinct but there were some people who replied and felt sorry for him when he told them the story finally he comes across a citizen and decides to take another shot before he leaves town

"Hey, Sorry to bother you sir, but have you seen a Water Dragon around?" Aira asked a middle aged man

"A dragon? no i haven't seen one...But try asking the wizards at the Fairytail guild they might know" the man responded

"Where can i find this guild?" Aira asked

The man points to the end of the town "It's that large building at the end of town, before you hit the ocean" he replied

"Thank you, sir!" Aira says his thanks as he and Cain started heading in the direction the man was pointing

Aira and Cain finally arrive at the guild building it was labeled 'Fairytail' and above it was the guild mark Aira breaths deeply, hoping they will have an answer to his question he walks into the guild he sees people drinking, laughing and having a good time they all stop what they are doing and turn to the boy with long dark blue hair, a white shirt, black pants and a light blue scarf around his neck Aira ignores them and walks up to a small man sitting on a bar, drinking booze

"Hello young boy, are you here to join Fairytail?" the old man asked. Aira shakes his head in disagreement making the old man raise an eyebrow at him

"I came here to ask you something, have you seen a Water Dragon around here?" He asked the old man, describing what Kaito looks like and his disappearance The old man sighs and shakes his head

"I'm sorry boy, i haven't seen any dragons around here" The old man replied Aira looks down he notices Cain is hiding behind his legs "Its okay Cain, you can come out now these people won't do any harm" Aira said Cain came out everyone gasped to see a dark blue cat with a white hoodie with gray pants and no shoes peeking out from behind Aira's legs.

"That's an Exceed"

"You don't think this young boy is a Dragon Slayer?"

"If he is, that means he has the power to slay dragons"

Aira was confused these people haven't heard of Dragon Slayers before? The old man was too looking at the Exceed "Young boy, do you happen to be a Dragon Slayer?" The old man asked "I am, actually i'm the Water Dragon Slayer" Aira replied everyone went silent "They really do exist..." a man with a cigarette whispered into another mans ear then the old man asks a question that will change Aira's life "Boy, do you want to join our guild and be part of our family?" Aira looks up and thinks for a moment the guild stayed silent as they wait for Aira's answer

"Sure...I have no where else to go" Aira replied and sighed the guild starts cheering because they had a Dragon Slayer and Aira is now a member of the greatest guild ever

"I am Master Makarov, the Master of Fairytail" Master Makarov introduces himself Aira smiles at him the Mastre grabs a stamp and hops down off the table and walks over to Aira "Now where do you want you guild mark to be and in what color?"

Aira takes off his shirt and points to his right pectoral, "I want it here. And it dark blue" Master Makarov places the stamp on Aira's right pectoral and lets go it reveals a dark blue Fairytail mark Master Makarov does the same for Cain except his guild mark is in white and placed on his back Aira puts his shirt back on

"What is your full name?" Master Makarov asked Aira

"Airavata Mizuki, but everyone calls me Aira for short" He replied

"Airavata Mizuki, that is a long name indeed but i guess we will have to call you Aira" Master Makarov writes his name down on a piece of paper everyone else agrees and they are excited that they have a Dragon Slayer in their guild. They feel stronger than any other guild "Now go meet your guildmates. Aira"

Aira looks around only seeing older people drinking booze and not seeing any people his age he scans around the room and sighs he sits at a table alone with Cain

"This seems to be a interesting guild" Cain commented

"Yeah, I heard this was a popular guild but i don't see anyone around my age" Aira replied

"I'm sure there will be more people joining, and kids around your age" Cain told him Aira nodded it just needed time

* * *

The next day, Aira walks into the guild and sits at a table with Cain "Does everyone here just sit around doing nothing?" Aira asked Cain looks around "It seems that way" Cain replied

"Hey kid, ever heard of working?" A man with a cigarette, known as Wakaba said Aira turns to him with a confused look

"Work? You guys do work here?" Aira asked

"Of course we do, that's how wizards make money" The man next to him, now known as Macao replied Aira hops down from sitting down and looks at the request board with Cain right next to him Aira spots a job and takes it off the request board "Look Cain this job is perfect for me!" Cain looks at the flier

 _Defeat sea monsters in the ocean!_

 _Sea monsters are ruining our village! Please defeat them so we can go back to fishing_

 _Location: Night shade_

 _Reward: 4,000 Jewels_

"That job does seem perfect for you" Cain agreed

"Alright then lets go!" Aira said as they headed out of the guild

 _At the villiage..._

Aira and Cain met up with the mayor and headed to the ocean where the sea monsters are Cain flys him up above the water so he can get a better view

"So how are you going to lure them out?" Cain asked

"Let's see if this will do it" Aira pulls his head back "Water Dragon Roar!" he lets out his breath attack as two sea monsters came out

"Alright! fly me down there Cain!" Aira ordered as Cain flies toward the sea monsters "Water Dragon Wave Fist!" Aira's fist gets covered in water as he knocks down one of the sea monsters "Water Dragon Wing Attack!" he easily defeats the second monster as he and Cain headed back to the village

The mayor pays him the 4,000 Jewels, Aira and Cain said goodbye as they headed back to Fairytail

* * *

Aira and Cain arrive back at Fairytail "How did the job go, Aira?" Master Makarov asked

"It was great, I'm gonna have fun doing jobs!" Aira smiled

This was only the beginning...

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be about Lucy joining Fairytail!**

 **Also unlike my other fanfic about Snow, the Black Dragon Slayer i will go through every arc with this one**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	3. Lucy Joins Fairy Tail

**A/N: Lucy joins Fairytail! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail, i only own my OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Lucy Joins Fairytail**

Natsu and Lucy arrive at Fairytail and kicks the door open "We made it back alive!" Natsu shouts as everyone welcomes him back "So i heard you went all-out Natsu, you just had to go and-" Natsu kicks him in the face

"You lied about that Salamander I'm gonna kick your ass!" Natsu screams in anger

"It wasn't my fault i just passed on a rumor i heard" the guildmate said

"A rumor?" Natsu shouted

"You wanna fight?"

"Let's go!"

The two started fighting "Wow i can't believe i am standing in the Fairytail guild hall!" Lucy exclaimed as people are fighting around her

"Oh? Natsu's back?" A man with long dark blue hair and icy blue eyes wearing a black shirt, gray pants, a white jacket and a light blue scarf around his neck shouts in anger Lucy stares at him a dark blue cat wearing a white hoodie and black pants was next to him "It's time we finish our fight from the other day, Natsu!" Aira shouted, trying to find Natsu as Lucy sweat drops at him

"Now, Now Aira don't start causing trouble now" his partner, Cain told him "Who says i am causing trouble?!" Aira shouted Cain simply sighs at him "Aira, you always cause trouble when Natsu is around" A man with raven colored hair wearing nothing but his boxers said to him

"Gray. Your clothes" A woman with dark brown hair and purple eyes said, wearing a light blue bikini top with capri pants, reminds Gray about his missing clothes

"Crap!" Gray said

"This is why i cant stand men here, they are completely out of class" Cana sighs as she drinks a barrel of booze Lucy stares at her in amazement

"Come here and fight me!" Aira kicks a person aside, shouting at Natsu

"Can't you see i'm busy here?" Natsu shouted back while wrestling with a guild mate

Then a man with spiky white hair and black eyes wearing a dark blue jacket, loose pants and Japanese geta sandals "It's already noon and your already crying?" Elfman said with his arms cross "You're not little kids anymore" Lucy looks up at him "Real men speak with their fists!"

"He's encouraging them?!" Lucy muttered

Natsu and Aira turn around and punch Elfman across the room "Butt out!" They both scream in a unison

"And he's already knocked out?!" Lucy sweat dropped

"Ugh. How noisy" A man with glasses and orange spiky hair wearing a green jacket and an orange shirt underneath with two girls sitting on his lap complained "I'm gonna join in! For you girls!" the girls wish him good luck

"He's off my list" Lucy x's out his picture in her book "What is with this place? There is not a single normal person here!" Lucy gets annoyed as everyone looks at her

"Are you new here?" She turns around to see a barmaid with white hair and blue eyes, wearing a long red dress with a pink bow in the middle of her dress, holding a tray of drinks in her hand, asks Lucy

"Mirajane! _The_ Mirajane!" Lucy fangirls a bit when she sees her idol in front of her. Mira gives her a warm smile "Sh-Shouldn't we stop them?" Lucy suggests, pointing to everyone. Mira looks at everyone who is fighting

"They're always like this. We should let them be." Mira doesn't worry about the fights "Besides-" Elfman flies into Mira, crashing into a table "...it's fun, don't you think?" Mira passes out as her soul leaves her body.

"Mirajane-san!" Lucy screamed and worries about the unconcious barmaid. Gray crashes into her as Aira whips around his boxers, laughing at Gray

"Give me back my boxers!" Gray angrily yelled. Lucy tries to cover her eyes. Gray notices her, going up to her "Excuse me Miss, can you lend me some underwear?"

"Yeah, right!" Lucy swings at him with a weapon, knocking him out

"Insensitive fools." Loke carries her in a bridal style. Elfman comes in the picture, punching Loke away

"Real men speak with their fists!" Elfman shouted

Aira kicks him away "I said butt out!"

"Aye!" Happy shouted

"Ugh. How annoying. I can't even drink in peace" Cana gets irritated with everyone. She takes out her cards so she can end the fight "I suggest you guys knock it off!"

Gray puts his fist into his palm "Oh yeah? Says who?"

Aira's fist gets covered in water "Now I'm pissed off!"

Elfman uses his Magic, screaming as he covers his entire right arm in rocks.

Loke uses his ring to finish the fight as well "You people are such a nuisance."

Natsu engulfs both of his hands on fire, screaming at his guild mates "Bring it on!"

Lucy grabs Happy and uses him as a shield "A fistfight with magic?!" Lucy said, scared for her life Happy simply replies with an "aye" at her "Don't give me, Aye!"

Then, a black foot stomps on the ground, revealing a huge angry black monster, yelling at everyone to stop fighting "That's enough, you fools!"

Lucy notices a enormous monster, screaming out loud "Huge!" Everyone stops fighting and listens to the enormous black monster, filling silence in the room

"Oh, your still here Master?" Mira smiles at the master

"Master?!" Lucy yelled, surprised that the huge monster is actually the master. Natsu has his hands on his hips as he laughs at everyone

"What a bunch of wimps!" Natsu continues to laugh "Looks like I win this-" The Master steps on Natsu causing him to stop laughing. Lucy shrieks when she sees Natsu splattered on the floor. The Master notices the new person in the guild, scaring Lucy a bit

"You new here?" The Master asked, turning his gaze on Lucy

"Y-Yes!" Lucy terrified by the master who is still a monster. The Master uses his Magic to turn himself back to normal as Lucy stands there dumb stuck. She is surprised to see that an enormous monster turns out to be a small old man

"Nice to meetcha!" The Master greeted Lucy as he smiles at her

"Tiny! Wait, he's your master?!" Lucy asked Mira who is smiling at them

"Yep! This is Mr. Makarov, Fairytail's master!" Mira replied. The Master jumps up to the second floor while doing a couple of flips but accidently hits his back on the wooden railling. He gets up like nothing happened, clearing his throat before he speaks.

"You guys have gone and done it again!" The Master complains to the guild members "Just look how much paperwork the council sent me this time!" He shows them the stacks of paper in his hand "And its all complaints!" The Master trembles as he speaks, about to burst out at them "All you guys ever do is get the council mad at me!" Everyone looks down, feeling sorry for their master. Lucy worriedly looks at him "However..." he burns the papers, trying to cheer them up "To hell with the council!" Throwing the paper in the air, Natsu jumps and catches it in his mouth

"Listen up. Power that surpasses reason is still born from reason. Magic is not a miraculous power. It is only realized when the flow of energy inside us and the flow of energy in the natural world come into perfect sync! Magic comes from mental strength and focus- nay, it comes from your entire soul! Worry about the eyes watching you from high above and you will make no progress in the ways of magic! Don't let the fools on the council scare you! Follow the path _you_ believe in! That's what Fairytail wizards do!" as the Master lectures them he puts his thumb and index finger in their to show pride for the guild. Everyone else does the same thing, cheering for their master.

As Lucy shows Natsu her new pink Fairytail guild mark on her right hand, he continues to scan at the request board not caring about what Lucy is saying. Lucy gopes to the bar, sitting next to Elfman and chats with Mira. A boy walks up to Master Makarov while he is drinking beer. The boy worriedly asks about his father, Macao, but the master tells him to wait patiently and have faith in his father. The young boy, Romeo, punches the master and runs away, crying. Natsu gets angry, almost breaking the request board which concerns Lucy.

"What happened to him, anyway?" Lucy asked, feeling sorry for Romeo

"Natsu's in the same boat as Romeo" Mira replied while polishing some drinking glass "I guess he sees part of himself in him. All of us Fairytail wizards have our own issues of some sort. Whether it's scars, pain, or suffering..." Lucy thought about the pain she has been though "Natsu's father left and never came back. Well, technically, he was only his foster father. And a dragon"

"What?! A dragon?!" Lucy freaks out "Natsu was raised by a dragon?!"

"He is not the only one. One of our members named Aira was also raised by a dragon" Mira told her Lucy thinks for a second, realizing it was the guy who was looking for a fight with Natsu eariler

"You mean the guy with the long dark blue hair and icy blue eyes?" Lucy asked. Mira nods and smiles softly

"When they were young, their own dragons took them in, and taught them language, culture, and magic. But, one day, their dragons suddenly disappeared on the same day" Mira tells her

"So that must be Igneel..." Lucy only remembers Natsu's dragon "But what about Aira's dragon?"

"Aira never really talked about his dragon that much like Natsu it only reminded him of the pain he went through" Mira replied "But, both of them look forward to the day they get to see their dragons again. That's kind of cute don't you think?" Lucy smiles softly, thinking about their dragons. Then, Lucy goes after Natsu to save Macao and bring him back to his son, Romeo.

* * *

"Huh? did someone already take that 200,000 Jewel job for stealing a book?" A woman with blue hair and hazel eyes, wearing a orange headband, Levy stares at the request board, looking for the job her and her team wanted to go on. Two guys stand next to her, one has black hair with black eyes, wearing a white shirt with yellow belts crossing his chest, known as Droy. The other one has orange hair with black eyes as well, wearing a brown hat with a brown coat with fuzzes around it, known as Jet.

"Yes. Natsu said he was going to ask Lucy for help" Mira responded

"Aww, i was considering taking it too." Levy and her team sigh in disappointment that they are not able to take the mission anymore

"It might be best that you didn't go, Levy" The master told her as they look at him "I just recieved word from the client"

"Did he cancel the job?" Mira asks the Master

"No, he is raising the reward to two million Jewel!" Master Makarov said. Team Shadow Gear are shocked to hear about the increasing price

"Ten times as much?!" Levy said

"Two million Jewel just to steal one book?!" Droy commented

"That's the kind of reward you get for defeating monsters!" Jet added. As Team Shadow Gear talk about the increase in the price, the Water Dragon Slayer smirks to himself as he sits at the bar next to Gray

"Things just got a whole lot more interesting" Aira muttered

"You think?" Gray added

"Gray. Pants" Mira reminds Gray once again. Gray looks down and freaks out again as he sees his pants are missing

* * *

The team take a shortcut to return back the guild. Natsu is walking in the swamp with Happy on his head while Lucy is in Horologium

"Hold on. Are you sure this is the right way?" Horologium said "...is what she says"

"Happy says to go this way, so we go this way, I say" Natsu mocks Horologium

"How rude! I _am_ a cat you know! Cats have great sense of smell!" Happy said

"You're thinking of dogs" Once again, Horologium speaks for Lucy "What does smell have to do with pathfinding anyway? She asks"

"Why can't you walk on your own?" Natsu asked

"I'm tired, is what she says" Horologium responded as Natsu grunts at her

While they are walking, something moves in the bushes which catches Natsu and Lucy's attention "Who's there?" Natsu shouted as he jumps into the bushes to attack somone

"You're _too_ quick to fight! is what she says" Horologium said. Happy cheers for Natsu to win. The Dragon Slayers come out of the bushes, fighting each other. They both angrily glare at each other as they land on the ground.

"It's Aira!" Happy exclaimed

"What's he doing here? She asks" Horologium said

"I was looking for a bathroom!" Aira responded

"Why would there be a bathroom in the middle of the forest?!" Natsu asked

"You shouldn't attack someone when they are trying to use the bathroom" Aira said, glaring back. The Dragon Slayer continue to argue as Lucy sweat drops at them. They break their fight afterwards so they can talk as Happy goes fishing

"Oh, so your on your way back from a job?" Lucy asked

"Cutting through this forest is the quickest way back to Magnolia" Aira answered as Happy agrees with him

"You bragged about your nose, but you couldn't even smell Aira out here?" Lucy told Happy

"There are some odors i don't want to smell" Happy added

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Aira shouted getting annoyed with Happy

"You're annoying. Just hurry on back to the guild" Natsu muttered putting his hands behind his head

"I was planning to. We're in big trouble if we don't hurry back" Aira gets up, turning around as he puts his hands on his hips

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked

"Erza's going to be back soon" Aira tells them with a serious look. Natsu has a shocked expression when he hears the name "Erza"

"You mean _the_ Erza?!" Lucy asked

"They say shes the toughest wizard in Fairytail" Happy said with his mouth full of fish

"Wow! I want to meet her!" Lucy puts her hands on her cheeks as she fangirls Natsu and Aira get scared "Oh, but I haven't seen any photos of Erza in the magazine at all... What's she like?"

"Scary." The three replied to her. Lucy sits there dumbfounded

"A wild animal?" Aira asked Natsu

"A beast?" Natsu suggested

"More like a full-fledged monster!" Happy added "She's not that big"

"No, shes surprisingly big" Natsu said

"In terms of scariness, Lucy's image of her isn't off the mark" Aira said "No, she might be even bigger!"

"About this big, maybe?" Natsu describes her as a large mountain

"No, I'd say she could demolish three mountains with one kick!" Aira said

"Three is an exaggeration, I'd say like two" Happy added

"A women who can destroy two mountains with a single kick?" Lucy believes the three who are describing Erza as a scary monster "She might be scary..."

"Anyway, we gotta hurry back" Aira suggested

"Crap! Let's go!" Natsu stands up, ready to go until a wizard attacks them. Aira and Lucy's bodies are buried under the sand as Natsu's head is buried under the sand

"A wizard?" Aira asked looking around

"Happy!" Natsu called out with sand falling out of his mouth , worried about his partner

"Aye..." Happy's paws are tied to a stick like they are about to cook him alive. Five wizards surround the poor blue cat.

"Haven't had protein in a while!" One of the twins said while drooling. "I'm sick of eating nuts!" The other twin said, drooling as well

"Meat!" The large yellow chicken chanted

"Looks good!" The Mage with a purple sphere in one of his hands said

"Oh, look" The twin said as Happy is shaking "It's shaking" The other twin snickered

"Sorry. I know your scared, but you'll be in our stomaches soon enough" The other mage, known as Snarl, said with his arms crossed

"No, I'm not shaking because I'm scared..." Happy said. The Mage looks at him in confusion. "I need to go to the bathroom." The rest of the Mages all look at him in confusion as well "I don't think I can hold it in. It'll probably make me taste weird too..."

"Shut up." Snarl doesn't believe in Happy, thinking his is lying "Do it!" He orders the Eisenwald Chicken to cook him

"Meat!" Eisenwald Chicken chanted, lighting his stick on fire

"Make mine medium, please" Fortune Teller added

"I can't hold it in anymore..." Happy warned them "It's going to make me taste strange! I hope you don't mind...!"

"Hold it right there!" The Fire Dragon Slayer shouted, startling the Mages who are about to cook Happy. Lucy calls out for him checking if he's okay

"Thank goodness I didn't end up tasting weird!" Happy shouted in relief

"You're still saying that?!" Snarl gives him a straight face

"That's our friend you have there" Natsu cracks his knuckles. "We can't let you eat him just 'cause you're hungry!"

"You guys are wizards. What guild are you from?" Aira asked

"None of your business! Get 'em!" Snarl replied as he smirks at them. The Mages jump, following orders from Snarl

"Let's do it, Aira!" Natsu said

"Don't tell me what to do." Aira said with his arms crossed. Natsu and Aira dodge most of their attacks

"Take this! Sand Bomb!" Snarl attacks Natsu with his sand, trapping him in the sphere of sand. Lucy calls out for Natsu, worried about him

"Don't worry about him!" Aira said "You get Happy!"

"R-Right!" Lucy goes to Happy to save him. The Eisenwald twins attack Aira with their daggers. Aira dodges them, using his combat skills

"Help! Lucy's gonna eat me!" Happy jokes around in a monotone

"Shut it, cat!" Lucy gets annoyed with Happy. Eisenwald Chicken walks behind them, holding his fire stick in the air, ready to attack them. Aira kicks the chicken aside, waiting for the next Mage's attack. Fortune Tellers looks into the future with his purple sphere

"You will see the person you wanted to see. I see trouble with women in your future." Fortune Teller said

"Just a fortuneteller?" Aira gets irritated and sweat drops at him "You're obnoxious!" Aira elbows him, knocking him out

"He's not even using magic...Incredible!" Lucy said as she notices Aira fighting without using his magic

"Who are these guys?" Snarl said looking away from the sand. The sand bomb explodes, releasing Natsu "Aww, crap!"

"Why, you!" Natsu shouts in anger, landing on the floor. "I'll teach you to fill someones mouth with sand!" Natsu wipes his mouth as he threatens Snarl. Crashing his fists together, he uses his fire to attack Snarl "Here goes! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" His right hand lights on fire as he knocks out the last Mage. They tie up the five Mages onto a tree.

"Don't get so serious against small fries." Aira looks away with an irritated look and his hand on his hip

"Want me to burn that mouth of yours?!" Natsu with his arms crossed, looking away as well, threatens

"You wish. You know my magic can put out your fire" Aira insulted

"Huh?! What'd you say?!" Natsu shouted back. As the Dragon Slayers argue once more, Lucy sits next to them, examining them.

"Lulla..." Snarl weakly said

"What? "Lulla"?" Lucy asked wondering what that means

"Lulla...by...is..." Snarl can barely speak due to his injuries. Natsu and Aira take a break from fighting, hearing what Snarl is trying to say

"Look out!" Happy flies into them, saving them from the shadow that is heading their way. The shadow had a form of a hand, appearing underneath the tied up mages and pulling the tree underground along with the Mages.

"What was that?!" Lucy asked, concerned about the shadow that appeared out of nowhere

"Who's there?!" Natsu shouted

"I already can't sense them anymore. Whoever it is, they're fast." Aira said as they stare at the figure who is running away

"Damn! I don't know what's going on!" Natsu gets annoyed with the situation they're in

"Lullaby?" Lucy wonders what the word means

* * *

 **A/N: The chapter is finished! It would have been out sooner but my mother deleted my progress which made me have to restart the chapter again**

 **Next chapter will be about the search to Eisenwald and meeting Erza!**

 **Until next time!**

 **DONT SAY GOODBYE!**

 **~Sarah**


	4. Eisenwald

**A/N: Woohoo! Here is the next chapter! Erza comes into the picture! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail, I only own my OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Eisenwald**

Back at the guild, everyone is doing their usual routines on a normal day. As always, Wakaba asks Mira on a date but she always reminds him using her Transformation Magic. Cana complains about wanting to drink in peace and Macao tells her that she drinks too much. Natsu rests his chin on the table wanting to go on a job and Happy reminds him that they're running low on money which makes Lucy complain about not taking the Two millon Jewel reward. Lucy goes to the request board to look for a mission and Mira tells her that she needs to know if she is going on a job because the Master is at a meeting. Lucy questions about the conference. Mira explains about how a conference between guilds work. Natsu jump scares Lucy making her angry at him. Mira also explains the dark guilds getting involved in crimes. Natsu gets bored of it, asking Lucy to pick a job.

"Just choose a job will you?" Natsu asked, smiling at Lucy

"And what gives you the right to say that to me?" Lucy glared at Natsu

"Well, we _are_ a team and all" Natsu reminded her

"We picked the job last time. This time it's your turn" Happy said

"Yeah right, you know our 'team' is disbanded" Lucy crosses her arms as she looks away "You didn't care about me! You just needed someone with blonde hair!" Lucy remembers about the Everlue mission

"That's not the only reason we chose you, Lucy" Natsu gives her a toothy grin "It was because you're nice!" Lucy blushes a bit

"Don't worry about picking a team. I'm sure you'll get a ton of offers soon enough." Aira said

"You're annoying." Natsu muttered. Aira gives him the death glare. They clash heads together, arguing with each other

"Did you just call me annoying, fire freak?!" Aira growled at him

"You're _super_ annoying, you water jerk!" Natsu growled back. They continue to insult each other

"There they go again." Happy and Cain both said

"Lucy. Won't you form a team of love with me?" Loke flirts with Lucy, wrapping his arm around her neck. "Tonight, just the two of us" Lucy looks at him in confusion "You really are beautiful" Loke pushes his glasses up "Even with my sunglasses on, your beauty is dazzling. I'm sure i would go blind if i saw you with my naked eyes."

"Go blind. Fine by me." Lucy gets annoyed easily, not impressed by him. Her Celestial Spirit keys shine as she moved. Loke notices her keys shining and freaks out a bit

"Y-You're a celestial wizard?!" Loke jumps back while Lucy looks at him weird

"Yeah. She has a cow and crab and stuff" Happy comes in the picture with a fish in his mouth

"What a cruel twist of fate" Loke screamed out loud "I'm sorry! we can never be together!" Loke runs out of the guild, leaving Lucy behind

"What's _his_ deal?" Lucy asks Mira

"Loke's bad at dealing with celestial wizards" Mira smiles at Lucy "Rumor has it he had trouble with a girl a long time ago"

"I'm not surprised he's-" Lucy gets interrupted when Natsu crashes into her. Natsu lies on her back as she gets irritated with the Dragon Slayers "Knock it off, you guys.."

"He picked a fight with me. I can't turn down his offer" Aira said, holding his fist in the air

"You're the one who started it, blue freak!" Natsu gets up and insults him

"When exactly did I start it, pink bastard?!" Aira insulted back

"Talk about petty..." Lucy sweat drops at them

"They're always like this" Happy commented. The guild mates laugh at the Dragon Slayers, as well as Lucy

Loke comes back into the guild with a warning ahead of them "This is bad!" Everyone turns their attention to Loke "It's Erza...she's back!" Everyone sit there in utter shock when they here Loke's warning. Natsu and Aira stop fighting and let go of their scarves

"Erza? You mean the person Natsu mentioned eariler?" Lucy asked

"You could say she is the strongest female wizard in Fairytail now" Mira replied. A shadow of a woman carrying a giant horn over her head walks towards the Fairytail guild, loud footsteps are heard right outside the guild

"It's Erza" Laki said as they sit in silence

"Those are Erza's footsteps" Wakaba remarked, hearing her loud footsteps

"Erza's come back..." Macao muttered. Lucy watches the entrance of the guild while the guild mates are murmuring things under their breaths to each other

"Given this reaction, Erza must be one powerful wizard...!" Lucy remembered about picturing Erza as a scary monster "Scary!" The shadow of Erza with a giant horn over her head walks into the guild as people stare at her. Erza sets down the horn, making a loud noise

"I've returned. Is the master here?" Erza asked

"S-So pretty!" Lucy admired her beauty. She looks nothing compared about what Natsu and Aira described

"Welcome back!" Mira greeted "The master's at a conference"

"I see." Erza replied

"What is that humongous thing, Erza-san?" One of the guild mates ask

"The horn of the monster i defeated. The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a thank you" Erza answered "Is it a problem?"

"No, not at all!" The guild mate responded, terrified by her while everyone else gets nervous

"I bet she's heard about what happened at Mr. Hakobe..." Cana said while drinking a barrel of booze

"O-Oh crap, I'm a goner..." Macao whispers to himself

"She's not what i imagined at all" Lucy muttered

Erza turns to everyone, catching their attention "Listen up! On the road, I heard that Fairytail has been causing yet more trouble. The master may not care, but I do!" Erza turns to someone else "Cana! How dare you drink dressed like that! Vijeeter! Dance outside! Wakaba, I see cigarette buds on the floor. Nab. I see you're dawdling in front of the request board as usual! Do some work! Gray, button up your shirt all the way! Macao!" Erza sighs at Macao

"Say something!" Macao impatiently waits for her complaint

"Honestly, you cause so much trouble" Erza shakes her head "But I'll be kind and say nothing for today"

"She's already said a lot, though..." Lucy whispers to Mira "What is she, a disciplinarian?"

"That's Erza for you" Happy said

"Still, even if she is kind of a loudmouth, she looks like an actually-mature person." Lucy said "Surely there's no reason to be afraid of her?"

"Are Natsu and Aira here?" Erza asked, looking around

"Aye!" Happy points to them for her. Natsu and Aira have their arms around each others necks. Acting as best friends when Erza watches them

"H-Hi, Erza. We're good buddies as usual!" Aira replied nervously Natsu replied with a simple "aye"

"Natsu's turned into Happy!" Lucy pointed out

"I see. it's natural for good friends to fight sometimes, too" Erza crossed her arms, relived to see Natsu and Aira getting along for once. "That said, i like seeing you get along like that."

"No, we're not exactly 'good friends'..." Aira remarked

"Aye." Natsu added

"I've never seen Natsu like this before!" Lucy is surprised to see Natsu acting maturely for once

"A long time ago, Natsu challenged Erza to a fight and got really beat up" Mira tells Lucy

"She found Aira trying to drown Natsu while they were fighting and beat him up" Macao added

"She beat Loke up too for trying to hit on her" Cana said "You reap what you sow"

"I would've expected much from him..." Lucy muttered

"Natsu. Aira. I have a favor to ask" Erza said. Natsu and Aira look at her in shock "I heard about something bad while on my last job. Normally, I would consult the master about something like this first, but i believe this is a matter of most urgency. I want your help. Will you come with me?" Natsu and Aira look at each other.

"What in the world?" Guild mates whisper at each other "Erza's asking for help?" Surprised to see that Erza is asking for help "This is the first!"

"We leave tomorrow. Make sure you're ready" Erza told them

 _"Me and him..."_ Natsu thinks to himself

 _"...On a team?!"_ Aira thinks to himself as well

"Erza, Natsu, and Aira...I never even imagined it before..." Mira muttered "But this could be very well the most powerful team in Fairytail..."

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

The four Mages including Happy and Cain, go to Magnolia Station to take on the mission that Erza needed help with.

"Why do i have to team up with?!" Natsu angrily yells at Aira

"That's my line! If Erza needs help, I'm more than enough by myself!" Aira shouts back Aira was wearing his usual clothes a black shirt, gray pants, no shoes, a white jacket and his light blue scarf over his neck.

"Then go by yourself! I don't wanna go!" Natsu keeps on complaining

"Don't come, then! Let Erza beat you senseless later!" Aira complains as well. Everyone stares at the Dragon Slayers who are arguing in the middle of the station

"I don't know them. I don't know them." Lucy gets embarrassed by them and sits on a bench with Plue sitting on her lap while Happy is eating fish and Cain is sighing at his partner who is fighting with Natsu

"Why _are_ you here, Lucy?" Happy asked

"It's because of Mira-san..." Lucy responded

 _ **Past**_

 _"Those two will fight when Erza's not looking, so be there to stop them. Okay?" Mira innocently smiles at Lucy_

 _"Me?!" Lucy sits there in surprise, becoming responsible for the Dragon Slayers_

 ** _Present_**

"You _aren't_ stopping them, though" Happy pointed out

"I know, but..." Lucy whined

"I'm sorry. Did i keep you waiting?" Erza comes in the station with a huge stack of luggage. The Dragon Slayers instantly stop arguing, behaving themselves

"So much luggage!" Lucy stares at it in shock

"Let's be good buddies today, as usual!" Aira and Natsu wrap their arms around each others necks, looking like a good pair of friends

"Aye, sir!" Natsu cheers on

"Yes. It's important to be on good terms." Erza said "So, who are you? Didn't i see you at Fairytail yesterday?" Erza asked Lucy as Natsu and Aira jump around. As Erza turns her back to them, they clash their heads together and continue to argue

"I-I'm Lucy! I just joined!" Lucy happily introduces herself, carrying Plue in her arms. Mira-san asked me to come with you too. It's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Erza. It's a pleasure" Erza introduced herself "Ah, so you're Lucy?" Erza glances at the Dragon Slayers, they quickly stop fighting and act like best friends. She turns her back to Lucy, Natsu and Aira start fighting again. "The one who defeated a mercenary gorilla with just your little finger?" Lucy jumps in utter shock "It'll be wonderful to have you on board. Thanks for your help" She takes another glance at the guys

"M-My pleasure.." Lucy sweat drops at her. In her mind she thinks of a different situation

"Erza, I'll come along, but on one condition" Natsu seriously said. Aira warns him not to do it

"What is it? Tell me" Erza looks back at Natsu

Natsu clenches his fist up to his face "Fight me once we get back!"

"Hey! Don't get hasty! Do you _want_ to die?!" Aira puts his hand on Natsu's shoulder

"Things are different from last time" Natsu evilly grins at him "I can beat you now!"

Erza smirks at Natsu, accepting his request "It's true that you've improved. I feel somewhat at a disadvantage, but all right. I accept."

"All right! Now I'm fired up!" Natsu yelled as he clenches both of his fists, lighting his head on fire

They aboard the train, waiting to arrive at their destination. Natsu gets motion sickness, almost passing out

"Geez, talk about pathetic. This, immediately after picking a fight? It's a good thing i drank water before we left otherwise I'd be in the same boat." Aira rested his elbow near the window, staring at the outside

"It's gotta be tough doing this every time..." Lucy felt bad for Natsu

"Oh, all right. Come sit next to me" Erza said

 _"Is she telling me to move?"_ Lucy gives her a straight face

"Just relax." Erza puts her arm around Natsu. She delievers a hard punch to Natsu's guts, knocking him out as he lands on her lap "There. That should be better"

 _"Th-This woman might be a little weird after all..."_ Lucy thinks to herself

"Erza. Isn't about time you fill us in?" Aira asked "What exactly are we doing?"

"Right. We're going up against the Eisenwald dark guild" Erza replied "They plan to use magic called Lullaby for something big."

"Lullaby?" Aira and Happy said

"That thing from before?" Lucy asked

"I see. So you've encountered Eisenwald as well" Erza said

"Probably. They mentioned something about Lullaby" Aira remarked

"It sounds like they were guild dropouts" Erza said "The plan must've been too much for them, so they ran off"

"And that plan has something to do with Lullaby?" Aira asked

"It's only a guess, but the shadow that dragged them off was probably Eisenwald's main squad" Erza responded "They must have not wanted the plan to get out"

"What kind of plan are we talking about?" Lucy said

"Allow me to explain everything in order. It happened the other day on my way home after that job. I stopped by a pub in Onibas where wizards gather." Erza explained. While she was in Onibas, in a bar, she overhead a group of wizards talking about Lullaby's location

"Lullaby...Like a nursery rhyme, right?" Lucy asked

"Yes. The fact it's sealed away likely means it's very powerful magic." Erza answered

"And they were members of Eisenwald too?" Aira asked

"Yes. Like a fool, though, I didn't recognize the name 'Erigor' at the time" Erza said "He is the ace of the Eisenwald dark guild. He only accepts assassination-related jobs, for which he earned the nickname "Erigor the Reaper."

"Assassination?" Lucy said.

"The council outlawed assassination requests, but Eisenwald decided that money is more important. As a result, it was kicked out of the wizard guild league sic years ago. However, they disobeyed orders and remain active to this day" Erza explained

"I think maybe i'll go home." Lucy nervously sweats. Erza slams her fists on the side of Natsu's head

"I was careless! If only i had recognized Erigor's name then, I could've pulverized them and had them confess their scheme!" Erza angrily said

"I see. So Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby, and you want to stop them because its obviously something bad?" Aira asked

"i don't believe i can take on an entire guild by myself. That's why i asked for your help." Erza said "We're going to storm the Eisenwald guild"

"Sounds interesting." Aira smirked

"I shouldn't have come..." Lucy remarked. The train stops at a train station for other people to aboard "If it's not rude to ask what kind of magic do you use, Erza?"

"It's not rude." Erza replied

"Erza's magic is pretty! It makes her enemies bleed a lot!" Happy said

"You call that pretty?" Lucy commented

"Personally, I think Aira's magic is prettier even though it's similar to Natsu's" Erza takes a bite of her strawberry cheesecake

"Really?" Aira uses his Water Magic to make streams of water coming from his finger Lucy admires his magic "I'm the Water Dragon Slayer"

"Oh! Is that why you and Natsu never get along? Because Natsu uses fire and you use water?" Lucy asked, making a point

"I never really thought of it that way" Erza remarked

"Does it really matter?" Aira sweat drops at them

* * *

The train finally arrives at Onibas Station "Are the Eisenwald guys still in town?" Aira asked

"I don't know, that's what we are about to find out" Erza replied

"That's going to be a wild goose chase..." Lucy commented

"Huh? Where's Natsu?" Happy asked. Natsu is left behind on the train as it leaves. "There it goes." Happy waves the train goodbye while Lucy drops her luggage with a wide open mouth.

"I was so absorbed in our conversation that I forgot. I can't believe myself. He's terrible at riding vehicles, too!" Erza clenches her fist and blames herself for leaving Natsu behind "This is my fault. Could you please hit me?!" Lucy tries to calm her down

* * *

On the train, Natsu is feeling sick from the moving vehicle when his is approached by an Eisenwald member, Kageyama. He kicks Natsu in the face and says that they call the registered guild members "flies". Natsu starts to use his Fire Dragon Slaying Magic, but gets sick. Kageyama uses his Shadow Magic and knocks Natsu across the train car.

The train suddenly stops due to the fact that Erza pulls the emergency stop back at the station so they can catch up to the train

Now that it stopped moving, Natsu gets up and sees a strange-looking flute that has a skull on top with three eyes. Kageyama looks panicked because Natsu saw the flute and then he defends himself against Natsu's attack. Suddenly, the conductor announces that the stop was a false alarm. At first, Natsu wants to take the battle outside. But when the train starts to move again, he jumps out and just happens to hit heads with Aira as Erza drives their Magic Four-Wheeler to catch up to the train.

"That hurt, you idiot!" Aira yelled

"Shut up! How dare you leave me behind!" Natsu yells back in anger

"My apologies. But you don't appear to be hurt. I'm glad" Erza grabs Natsu's head as it slams on her armor

"That's hard!" Natsu felt the pain from her hard armor "Urgh! I'm not alright! Some weirdo attacked me on the train!" Lucy questions him about the weirdo "The one who dragged away the guys who tried to eat Happy. Said he was with Eisenwald..."

Erza immediately slaps Natsu across the face "You fool! We're trying to go after Eisenwald! Why did you let him go?!"

"This is the first time I've heard this..." Natsu holds his cheek while he looks up at Erza in confusion

"I explained it eariler! Listen when people talk!" Erza scolded him

"I think it was because you knocked him put...She's unbelievable in various ways..." Lucy commented. Aira agrees with her while Happy reminds her that it's just how Erza is

Erza gets back on the vehicle and wraps the SE plug around her wrist "He was on the train, you say? We're going after it!"

"What was he like?" Aira asked

"He wasn't very distinctive, actually. Oh, yeah. He did have some kind of skull flute. The skull had three eyes" Natsu tries to remember

"A three eyed skull?" Lucy asked

"That's creepy." Aira commented

"What's the matter, Lucy?" Happy worriedly asked

"I know about that flute...Lullaby...A cursed song...! It's death magic." Lucy exclaimed

"A cursed song? Like an incantation?" Aira asked

"I've only read about them in books, but there are some deadly, forbidden spells out there, right?" Lucy said

"Yes. Cursed black magic that kills whomever it is used on" Erza remarked

"Well, Lullaby is worse than that" Lucy warned

* * *

The citizens scream in horror when they see a man with a large scythe murder an official who worked at the station. The man, who happens to be Erigor, orders his men to empty the train and kill anyone who dares question them. The dark guild, Eisenwald, claims the train from Kungui Station as their property. Kageyama informs Erigor that he knows a way to break the seal on the Lullaby.

* * *

Erza harshly steps on the gas of the Magic Four-Wheeler, rushing towards Eisenwald. "Slow down, Erza! Powering this thing takes up a lot of magic energy! Even for you, Erza!" Aira warns her

"This is no time for complacency!" Erza shouted "There's no telling what Erigor might do if he gets his hands on thatr death curse magic!" Inside the vehicle, Natsu gets sick once more. _"Curse them...What is their aim?!"_ Erza thinks to herself while driving to the station Eisenwald is at.

* * *

 **A/N: The chapter is finally done!**

 **And don't worry i am working on my other Fairytail stories as well**

 **Next chapter is super big and exciting!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	5. Team Natsu Vs Eisenwald and Lullaby

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! And it is big and exciting! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail, I only own my OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Team Natsu vs Eisenwald and Lullaby**

Above the Kungui Station, Erza and the others are trying to understand why would Eisenwald take a train. In the meantime, Erigor scolds Kageyama for letting a "fly" see Lullaby and leave. Erigor says that he must teach the Fairies a lesson at the Oshibana Station

Erza continues to drive extra fast trying to catch up to Eisenwald. She drives through the city, almost running over the citizens. "Erza! Not so fast! You're overloading the SE plug!" Aira shouted

"Scores of people will die if the Lullaby flute is played! Just hearing the sound is fatal!" Erza shouted back

"What if you run out of magic power just when we really need it?!" Aira asked

"If that happens, I'll use a stick or something to fight. Besides you and Natsu are with us too" Erza responded, smiling to herself

Inside the Magic Four-Wheeler, Happy is trying to remember something related to Lucy and keeps calling her weird. Natsu is still suffering from motion sickness and attempts to escape the vehicle, outside the window.

* * *

They arrive at Oshibana Station and see a large crowd in front of them. The man who works there, informs the citizens the train station is currently closed due to the fact that it is taken over by a group of dangerous men. Erza demands information from the workers but head butts them before they even had a chance to speak. Lucy has to carry a sick Natsu along the way.

"Apparently, a small army unit broke in eariler but has yet to return. They're probably locked in combat with Eisenwald" Erza said. They continue to run until they see a whole army unconcious on the stairs

"They've been wiped out!" Happy pointed out

"We're up against an entire guild. They're all wizards, in other words. A small army unit never stood a chance" Erza said

A man with gray spiky hair and a scythe starts to snicker evilly. "So you _did_ come Fairytail flies" The crew see the entire Eisenwald guild in front of them

"Th-There are so many...!" Lucy said

"You. Are you Erigor?!" Erza asked, pointing to him. Erigor continues to chuckle to himself

"Wake up, Natsu! Time to work!" Lucy shakes him so he can start fighting the bad guys, But there is no response from him

"It's no use. He rode a train, a Magic mobile, and then you. It's a triple sickness combo!" Happy said

"I'm a vehicle?!" Lucy points to herself when Happy compares her to a vehicle

"Damn flies! Because of you Erigor got mad at me...!" Kageyama snarls at them

Natsu wakes up when he hears Kageyama's voice "That voice!"

Erza questions Erigor why he needs the Lullaby and what he plans to use it for. Erigor simply explains his plan to Erza that he wants to broadcast the Lulaby in order to punish everyone and to get the same rights and safety. Lucy argues with him he won't get his rights back if he uses this form of plan, but Erigor doesn't want rights anymore instead he wants power and to rewrite history and rule the future.

"So sorry, flies. You're going to the afterlife without getting to witness the age of darkness!" Kageyama uses his Shadow Magic to attack Lucy. Aira quickly protects her from the shadows "I don't think so..."

"I know i recognized that voice!" Natsu said

"Nice recovery!" Lucy compliments Natsu

"Oh, look at all these people!" Natsu smirked, scanning the entire room filled with Eisenwald members

"They're enemies. They're all enemies!" Lucy told Natsu

Natsu slams his fist into the palm of his hand while grinning evilly "Sounds interesting!"

Erigor chuckles to himself _"We got you now, Fairytail. Everything is going as i planned. There are people who we must get revenge against"_ He stares at the Fairytail crew while grinning evilly

"You're facing the strongest team in Fairytail!" Lucy warned them "You better prepare yourself!"

"I leave the rest to you. Teach them the true terror of a dark guild" Erigor flies up into the air and vanishes

"He ran away!" Lucy and Happy shout in surprise

"Natsu. Aira. You two go after him. If you two work together, not even Erigor the Reaper can beat you." Erza said. Natsu and Aira clash their foreheads together and growl at each other "Are you listening?!" She yells at them in anger with a scary face

"Aye, sir!" Natsu and Aira run away with their arms around each other, following Erza's orders

"They ran away!" One of the Eisenwald members said "They're going after Erigor!" Another member said

"I'm on it!" A member uses his Magic to climb on the second level of the train station "I, the great Rayule, will take them down!"

"I'm coming with you! That bastard has to pay!" Kageyama disappears in the ground with his shadows

* * *

Natsu and Aira are running side by side while arguing "Work together?!" Aira shouted in anger

"You can't put fire and water together! It's impossible!" Natsu argued

"Erza's way too selfish-minded" Aira argued as well

"She always has to decide everything on her own!" Natsu added

"I can handle Erigor just fine by myself!" Natsu and Aira yell in anger "Don't copy me!" They clash their heads once more, growling like normal dragons. They get distracted by a sign that reads "old line" pointing to the left and "new line" pointing to the right.

"Which way?" Natsu asked

"We can split up" Aira suggested. They turn their backs, facing the opposite direction from each other "Natsu. We're dealing with an idiot bent on unleashing dangerous Magic." Aira turns around to smile at Natsu "If you find him, beat his brains out"

"That's not all. He's also an idiot who picked a fight with Fairytail. I'm gonna turn him into cinders!" Natsu chuckles at Aira. They continue to chuckle until they realize they're both rivals so they turn back around with their arms crossed and an annoyed face.

"Don't die, now" Aira muttered. Natsu looks at him in confusion. "Never mind." Aira runs the opposite direction away from him. While he is running, he looks at a speaker and thinks to himself "Wait. If he's going to broadcast the Lullaby..." He goes straight to the studio, kicking the door down. "Empty. Does that mean broadcasting it isn't their goal?" He hears somebody above him. Rayule appears from the ceiling and attacks Aira, but dodges him

"Your hunches are too good. You're an obstacle in our plant!" Rayule said

"Looks like theres another side to this!" Aira smirked

* * *

Rayule strikes Aira with five strings of his Magic Urumi, but Aira easily dodges it. "There's no escape from my urumi swords!" Aira swipes his arm and uses his water to make a shield "Water Magic?"

"Water Dragon Wave Fist!" Aira's fist gets covered in water, and attacks Rayule who is distracted, punching him through a wall "What is your _real_ goal?! You never planned to broadcast Lullaby over the speakers"

Rayule chuckles at Aira "Erigor's Magic Wind Wall should be active right now..."

"Magic Wind Wall?" Aira said

"A wind barrier to keep you guys from escaping!" Rayule said.

* * *

Aira grabs Rayule's collar, growling at him "I hate when things are confusing. Explain what's going on!"

"We simply created a cage to hold some flies. We only took over this station to block all traffic to the final stop...Clover Station" Rayule explained. Aira is still confused about the whole situation "Clover Station is beyond a large gorge, and this train line is only way in and out. Unless you're able to fly like Erigor that is!"

"The lullaby's there?!" Aira said.

"Know what's in Clover? Try to remember!" Rayule distracts Aira while he uses his urumi to strike "You're wide open!"

Something finally clicks in Aira's mind _"Clover...That's where Gramps and the others are holding their conference! The guild masters are their real target?!"_ Aira thinks to himself.

Rayule laughs out loud "Finally figured it out? Too late to do anything about it, though!" he slashes his Urumi Swords at him

Aira crosses his arms in front of him, to protect himself "That's pretty ballsy of you, trying to go after powerful old wizards!"

"Having those ignorant old fogies hear the flute will be a cinch! Erigor will succeed! I'm sure of it!" Rayule catches Aira with his Urumi Swords "And you pests are stuck in this station! No one can stop him now!" Aira struggles to get free "We're going to have our revenge on everyone who ever oppressed us! They're all about to disappear for good!"

Aira uses his Water Magic to wet the urumis and break through "We _will_ stop you" He drowns Rayule to the ground "And we'll make you regret trying to take out our masters" He said while slowly walking towards him, the left side of his face covered by his hair while his scarred right eye glows bright red "Even if they are old fogies, they're like parents to us" Aira violently grabs his face.

Aira walks out of the studio through the broken wall "I'll show you that's theres a guild even more terrifying than a dark guild" He walks away from the studio, leaving a completely drowned Rayule behind.

* * *

Aira goes back to the main section of the station to find Erza. Erza is intimidating a member to tell her about Eisenwald's plan "Aira! Wasn't Natsu with you?!" Erza asked

"We split up! But never mind that for now! Eisenwald's real target is town up ahead!" Aira replied "Gramps' and the others' conference! They plan to use the Lullaby there!"

Erza frightens the member "Is that so?!" "The station is surrounded by a Magic Wind Wall, though"

"Yeah, i saw it. Try to break out and it'll turn you into mincemeat" Aira said

"I've already tried" Erza looks away from him

Aira notices her holding her injured arm "Erza! Your arm...!" Aira asked worriedly

"It's nothing. But as we speak, Erigor is nearing the masters" Erza said, not caring about her arm right now "Come to think of it, there was something in Eisenwald named Kage. He managed to break the Lullaby's seal all by himself"

"A dispeller...A seal breaking wizard?! He could remove the Magic Wind Wall, too!" Aira said

"Let's find him! Catch Kage!" Erza said as Aira agrees with her. They run to a different place to look for Kageyama who is still chasing Natsu.

Lucy and Happy lose sight of the remaining Eisenwald member. Lucy suggests that they should go back to Erza, but Happy disagrees with her. Lucy gets frightened when Happy tells her that he doesn't want to see what Erza does to her if she ignores Erza's orders.

* * *

Erza and Aira stop running when they hear the explosions behind them. "Is that...?" Aira muttered. Erza accepts the fact that it's Natsu who is making all of the explosions. Lucy hears it as well. After Natsu defeats Kageyama, he demands to tell him Erigor's whereabouts.

"That's enough, Natsu! We need him!" Erza shouted, running towards Natsu.

"Way to go, fire freak" Aira taunted.

Natsu looks at them in confusion, wondering why they need an Eisenwald's member's help. Erza dashes at him with her sword, ready to attack him "Wait I-I dunno what i did, but I'm sorry!" Natsu begs Erza not to kill him. Instead, Erza passes Natsu and attacks Kageyama

"You will shut up and remove the Magic Wind Wall for us!" Erza intimidates the terrified Kageyama.

"That wasn't funny at all! You really are dangerous, Erza!" Natsu shrieks in fear. Aira tells him to shut up and quit acting like a baby.

"Understood?" Erza said, Kageyama nods his head in agreement

Suddenly, a hand appears through the wall and Kageyama's chest who happens to be Karacka "W-Why..?" Kageyama weakly asked before he passed out. The crew stares at him speechless, wondering why he would do that to his comrade. Especially Natsu, he stands there in shock. Karacka remembers his orders from Byrad about eliminating Kageyama by assassination.

"Damn! He was our only way out" Aira angrily cured

"Kage! Stay with us! We need your help!" Erza holds him, trying to wake him up

"Damn! I can't believe this!" Aira continues to yell in anger

"You're the only one who can remove the Magic Wind Wall! Don't die!" Erza said

Natsu clenches his fist in anger "He's one of your own comrades...! He's a member of your own guild...!" He screams in anger at Karacka, lighting himself on fire. Karacka gets scared and disappears into the wall "You bastard!" Natsu punches the wall which also hits Karacka "Is that just how your guild is?!"

"Kage! You need to stay with us!" Erza continues to wake Kageyama up.

"It's no use, Erza. He's unconscious!" Aira said

Erza decides to shake him violently, making his head hit the ground back and forth "We can't let him die! He has to do this!"

Aira sweat drops at her, not willing to stop her "Come on! He can't use his magic in his condition!"

"He has to do it!" Erza continues to violently shake him

Lucy walks in the room with a mess everywhere. "Um...Do you think this is a bad time?"

"Aye..." Happy commented

* * *

"What?! Erigor's real target is the conference?!" Lucy asked.

"Gramps...!" Natsu worriedly said

"We could catch up to him in the Magic-mobile." Aira suggested. "But unless we do something about the barrier first, we're stuck here."

"You can't be serious?!" Lucy said. Natsu attempts to punch the Magic Wind Wall with his fist on fire, but does no damage.

"Kage! Please help us!" Erza asked Kageyama once more but he is still unconscious

Natsu still doesn't give up on breaking through the Magic Wind Wall. "Dammit! I will break through this stupid thing!" He continues to punch the wall multiple times. When he punches the wall, it electrifies him, throwing him back

"You idiot. Brute strength won't do anything" Aira said.

"We need to hurry! Can't you use your magic or something?!" Lucy asked Aira.

"I already would if i could." Aira replied. Natsu continues to dash towards to the wind wall and tries to break through "Natsu!"

"Stop that! You'll get torn apart!" Lucy yelled. Natsu ignores her and continues to attack the wall

"Damn!" Natsu snarled. He looks over his shoulder at Lucy, thinking of an idea

Lucy starts to blush a bit "W-What?"

"Ah!" Natsu screams out loud, frightening Lucy "That's it! Celestial Spirits!" Lucy looks at him weird "Remember Everlue's mansion, when I teleported by going through the celestial spirit world?"

"Normal people would suffocate and die if they went through, though. Plus, the gates only open where there's a celestial wizard" Lucy explained. Natsu doesn't understand anything she is saying "Basically, if we wanted to pass through the celestial spirit world to get out, we'd need at least one celestial wizard outside the station"

"You're confusing me. Just hurry and do it" Natsu said as Aira sighs at him.

"I just said i can't! Besides, the very act of a human entering the celestial spirit world is a serious brench of contract! It didn't matter before because it was Everlue's key" Lucy explained.

"I don't understand at all" Natsu is having a tough time trying to understand what Lucy is trying to say.

"Everlue's key...?" Happy asked. Something finally clicks in his mind, screaming out loud which frightens everyone else "I just remembered, Lucy!" Happy hops over to her

"Remembered what?" Lucy cringes at him.

"What i was suppose to tell you on the way here!" Happy yelled.

"Oh, when you kept calling me weird?" Lucy asked

Happy takes out a Golden Celestial Spirit Key "This is it!"

"That's Virgo's key!" Lucy pinches Happy's mouth "You know it's wrong to steal!"

"No! Virgo told me herself...!" Happy tries to speak. Lucy let's go of Happy's mouth when she hears his explanation.

"Urgh. This is no time for nonsense" Aira complained

"Virgo?" Natsu tries to remember her "Oh! That gorilla maid?!"

"Everlue was arrested, so apparently their contract was annulled. She visited us later and said she wants to make a contract with you, Lucy!" Happy explained.

"It" did." Lucy sweat drops "I'm glad to hear it, but this is no time for that! We need to figure a way out of here!"

"But..." Happy gets interrupted when Lucy starts to pinch and pull his cheeks

"Shut up! Enough talking! Just stick to meowing!" Lucy evilly said

"She can be frightening sometimes..." Aira stays away from Lucy

"She's surprisingly powerful!" Natsu nervously smiles at Lucy

Happy starts to act all dramatic with sad music in the background and a light shining down on him "I just figured since Virgo can dive through the ground, maybe we could go under the wind barrier to get out..."

"W-What?!" Erza said.

"Are you serious?!" Aira said.

"Uhh..." Natsu is still confused

"Oh! Right!" Lucy starts to hug Happy, praising him for finding Virgo's key "You're so smart, Happy! Oh, why didn't you suggest that sooner?"

"Because you kept pinching me.." Happy reminded her

Lucy apologizes to Happy on her hands and knees "Sorry! I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you later somehow! I promise! Please just let me have the key!" Natsu and Aira sweat drop at them.

"Aye! I look forward to your apology!" Happy said, giving her the key. The crew waits for her to summon Virgo so she can dig up a hole for them to escape the Magic Wind Wall.

"I am connected with the path to the celestial world! Heed my call! Pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy summons Virgo. When Virgo appears, she has a slimmer body and looks like an averge height woman. Lucy looks at her in confusion "Huh?"

"You called, Mistress?" Virgo asked

"Who're you? Who're you? Who're you?" Lucy said, with an echoing sound

"Hey, Marco! You've really slimmed down!" Natsu smiled at her

"I'm Virgo! I apologize for causing you trouble earlier." Virgo smiled back

"Slimmed down?! More like a different person!" Lucy said.

"A different person?" Aira said

"Why do you look like that...?" Lucy asked, examining Virgo's body

"I'm a devoted celestial spirit. I take on whatever form my master prefers" Virgo replied

"Your last form was a lot more powerful and tough looking" Natsu remarked

"Is that so? In that case..." Virgo transforms into a bulky and large person "I'll use this form again" Lucy and Aira freak out and get terrified by it.

"Don't listen to him! Your skinner form is better!" Lucy yelled, demanding her to transform back into her regular body.

Virgo transforms back into her normal body "Understood." Aira sighs of relief

"We're in a big rush! Can the contract wait until later?" Lucy asked

"Of course mistress" Virgo agrees with her

"I don't like being called 'mistress'" Lucy informed

Virgo notices her whip and thinks of many names "Queen" or "Dominatrix, then?" Virgo suggested. Lucy disagrees with her suggestions "Princess?"

"That's more like it" Lucy smiles evilly

"How is she a princess?" Aira asked

"Just hurry it up!" Natsu said

"Very well, then" Virgo then proceeds to dig the hole for them to escape

"Oh! She went down!" Aira said in amazement

"Great thinking, Lucy!" Erza brings her in for a hug by slamming Lucy's head on her armor.

"Hard!" Lucy weakly said

"All right! Let's go through the hole!" Aira said. Natsu decides to bring Kageyama with his arm around his neck "What are you doing, Natsu?"

"Having him die after fighting me would leave a bad taste in my mouth" Natsu replied. Kageyama wakes up a bit, wondering what's going on. Erza softly smiles at Natsu for caring about someone.

The crew escapes under the wall from the hole that Virgo dug up.

"We're out!" Aira remarked.

"Let's hurry ahead!" Erza said.

"This wind's so strong!" Lucy commented.

"Princess! Your underwear might show!" Virgo holds her skirt down.

"What about your own?" Lucy asked.

Aira blushes hard when he sees Virgo's underwear "Oh, man..."

Kageyama smiles to himself "It's no use...There's no way you can catch up to him now...We win...!"

Erza looks around and notices Natsu is gone "Where's Natsu?"

"Happy's gone, too..." Aira added

* * *

Erigor is flying towards the Clover Town until he hears Natsu scream out loud. He sees Natsu and Happy flying at Max Speed, and attacks him. Meanwhile, Erza is driving the Magic Four-Wheeler with Lucy, Aira, and Kageyama sitting inside.

"Why? Why are you taking me with you?" Kageyama asked.

"The town is empty now, so we're taking you to a doctor in Clover! You should show _some_ grattitude!" Lucy replied

"No. Why are you helping me? We're enemies" Kageyama asks once more. Lucy just glares at him "Ah, now i get it. I'm your hostage, and you're going to make a deal with Erigor. Forget it. He's cold hearted to the core. He won't give a care about me" He mutters to himself

"So gloomy..." Lucy sweat drops when she hears everything he is saying

"If you wanna die, we can kill you" Aira commented.

"Hold on, Aira!" Lucy said

"There's more to the world than just life and death. Live a little more positivity. All of you" Aira said, looking out the window. Erza almost crashes the Magic Four-Wheeler off the railroad tracks, making everyone inside move around. Lucy accidently slams her butt in front of Kageyama's face

"Erza!" Aira shouted.

"Sorry! It's all right!" Erza apologized for her rough driving and nearly killing everyone.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy apologized to Kageyama

"Could your butt be any bigger?" Kageyama remarked.

Lucy shrieks at him, feeling goosebumps all around her body. "That's sexual harassment! Aira! Kill him!" Lucy demands Aira to murder him

"Hey, now. Don't make my good advice go to waste" Aira sweat drops at her

 _"My vision is blurring...I must have used up more magic energy than i thought...Natsu...Stop Erigor!"_ Erza is on the verge of passing out, but she continues to drive recklessly. _"It's all up to you until we get there...!"_

* * *

Back at Clover Canyon, Natsu and Erigor exchange blows, but it seems that Erigor has the upper hand. Feeling confident about himself, Erigor levitates and prepares another attack. Erigor is boasting about the power of his wind and Natsu is left powerless before it. The fight continues until Erigor is defeated by Fire Dragon's Sword Horn.

Erza finally catches up to Natsu who won the battle against Erigor "Natsu!" Lucy called out

"Oh! Took you long enough! It's already over!" Natsu said

"Impressive work" Erza complimented on his victory.

Lucy helps Erza get off the Magic Four-Wheeler and carries her with her arm around her neck "Are you alright, Erza?!"

"Yes. Don't worry about me." Erza replied, not wanting any of her comrades to worry.

 _"I-Impossible...! Erigor never loses!"_ Kageyama thinks to himself, standing there in utter shock when he sees Erigor unconscious

"You had trouble against _this_ guy?" Aira teases Natsu

"Trouble?! I wiped the floor with him!" Natsu said proudly

"If you say so..." Happy remarked

"Geez. Wearing a scarf and half naked...you look like a pervert" Aira insulted

Natsu realizes that Aira is shirtless and wearing a scarf as well "Since when did you strip? Lucy. Gimmie your clothes."

"Why mine?!" Lucy shouted

Erza chuckles at them "In any case, well done, Natsu. The masters are safe now" They all nod in agreement, thinking that their mission is almost complete. "While we're here, let's go to the conference to report about this incident and ask our master what to do about the flute."

"Clover _is_ really close and all" Happy commented. Kageyama grins to himself, using his Shadow Magic to steal Lullaby and the Magic Four-Wheeler.

"Kage!" Erza called out

"That's dangerous!" Aira shouted.

"The Lullaby is mine! You let your guard down, flies!" Kageyama drives away to the Guild Master's regular meeting spot. They are all left speechless and dumbfounded by his actions. Soon, they all start to chase after him, saving the guild masters.

"That jerk!" Natsu shouted

"We saved him, too!" Lucy added

"Let's go after him!" Erza starts to run toward Clover Town. They don't have much time left, they need to chase Kageyama and prevent him from playing the deadly flute, Lullaby.

* * *

 _Later..._

Kageyama is near the Guild Meeting Hall, deciding how he should use the flute. Behind him, he hears a perverted Master Makarov reading the Weekly Sorcerer. Master Makarov tries to walk his way out of shame. Kageyama asks Master Makarov if he wants to hear him play the flute. Master Makarov decides to listen to him play one song. Somehow, Kageyama gets reminded of the past, hearing comments of his guild mates and Lucy and Aira. The Fairytail team arrives to the scene.

"There he is!" Natsu shouted

"Master!" Lucy and Erza called out

"Gramps!" Natsu and Aira get worried about their master.

Out of nowhere, Master Bob appears "Shh!" Natsu, Lucy, and Aira jump back, terrified by him "It's just getting good! Watch quietly!" Master Bob turns to Natsu and Aira "Oh, you two are cuties! You're just my type!" Master Bob starts to flirt with them. Natsu and Aira hug each other and get uncomfortable, walking away from him while Master Bob walks closer to them.

"Who is this?!" Lucy asked.

"Master Bob!" Erza said. Natsu and Aira hide in the bushes away from Master Bob.

"Oh, Erza? You've grown!" Master Bob turns to them. Lucy hides behind Erza, not feeling comfortable with the flirty Master of Blue Pegasus.

" _He's_ the master of Blue Pegsus?!" Lucy said. Meanwhile, Master Makarov impatiently waits for Kageyama to play the flute. Natsu and Erza shout at the Master, hoping that he will hear them.

"Just be quiet and watch." The Master of Quarto Cerberus, Goldmine, said while leaning on a tree with his arms crossed "This is getting good" In the background, Master Bob hugs Natsu and Aira tightly.

"The Quarto Cerberus..." Lucy started to say

"Master Goldmine!" Erza finished

Kageyama thinks to himself that he has to play the flute. Master Makarov talks to him about the weak of nature and the fact that playing the flute will not change anything. He also tells him that the purpose of the guild is to create stronger relationship with your comrades. Kageyama drops the flute, surrendering on his hands and knees. The Fairy Tail team runs to their master in happiness and glory.

"Oh! What are you guys doing here?!" Master Makarov asked, not expecting them to be there

"That was well said! Your words were truely moving!" Erza hugs the Master by slamming his head on her armor

"Hard...!" Master Makarov remarked

"Looks like its all over now" Aira said

Natsu pats the Master's head "That was amazing, Gramps!"

"Please do not pat me!" Master Makarov muttered

Meanwhile, the flute starts to shine and speak out loud "I've grown tired of all you useless wizards!" The flute starts to speak out of no where

"Something came out!" Happy pointed out

"I can no longer hold back! I shall eat you myself!" The Lullaby flute turns into a gargantuan wooden demon. "I will devour your souls!"

"It's too big!" Lucy yelled

" _That's_ your complaint?!" Happy remarked

"What the...?! N-No one told me about this!" Kageyama said

"Oh, this is a pickle." Master Bob remains calm about the situation they are in.

"This is a demon of the Book of Zeref" Master Goldmine explained. The Guild Masters start to panic and run away.

"Why did a monster come out of the flute?!" Lucy asked.

"That monster is Lullaby, in the flesh. It's living magic, in other words Zeref's magic" Master Goldmine replied

"Living Magic?" Erza said.

"Zeref? That ancient wizard?!" Aira exclaimed.

"The black wizard Zeref was the most evil wizard in the history of wizardkind. He left this magic behind centuries ago, only to take form now!" Master Bob explained.

"Now, then! Whose soul shall I devour first?!" Lullaby shouted. The Fairy Tail crew position themselves in a fighting pose, ready to fight the demon.

"What did you say?!" Natsu shouted at Lullaby. He turns to Aira to ask him something "Hey, are souls tasty?"

"Don't ask me. How should i know?" Aira sweat drops at him.

"Of course he had to focus on that" Lucy remarked.

"Natsu! Aira! Get everyone away from here!" Erza ordered

"Don't order us around..." Natsu huffed

"...like you're the boss of us" Aira finished

"Do it!" Erza gave them a death glare with a scary voice.

"Aye, sir!" The Dragon Slayers run away together

"It's Happy #2 again..." Lucy commented, muttering to herself

"Stay out of this, small fries!" Lullaby destroys a mountain. The army stares at Lullaby, retreating in fear after they saw what the demon did "Now, then! I've decided I will devour _all_ of your souls, wizards!" Lullaby looks down at Natsu, Aira, and Erza.

"All right, then! Bring it on, you demon!" Natsu shouted, prepared to fight Lullaby. The Guild Masters wish them good luck as they watch them from the hill.

"What can just the three of them do?!" Lucy asked

"Aren't you gonna help?" Happy added

"None of my celestial spirits are available today, and i'll only slow the others down." Lucy nervously laughs.

"Excuses." Happy coldly said.

"Shut up, cat!" Lucy yelled in anger. Lullaby shouted in anger, making its noise echo throughout the town

"Oh, what a horrible voice" Master Bob said

"It's so revolting!" Lucy covers her ears.

"It's begun..." Master Goldmine said. Master Makarov grins when he watches Natsu, Aira, and Erza face off Lullaby.

"Let's go!" Erza takes out her sword

"Yeah!" The Dragon Slayers dash toward Lullaby

"Requip!" Erza requips into her Heavens Wheel Armor. "The Knight!" She goes for one of its legs, slashing her swords at it.

"I'll wash you away!" Water comes from Aira's feet "Water Dragon's Talon!" Aira kicks the right side of Lullaby

Natsu clashes his fists together, building up his Magic Power. "Chew on this! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He decides to punch Lullaby's face

The Guild Masters and citizens were staring in amazement "He punched it with fire!" One of the Guild Masters said "That one is a water wizard!" Another one said "And she requips her armor!"

"You're starting to annoy me!" Lullaby shouted angrily as it swipes at them, but they quickly dodge it. Erza continues to slash her swords at Lullaby while Aira attacks water arrows coming from his hand.

"Here's another one! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu rushes towards Lullaby and attacks him.

"Whoa...! I've never seen combination attacks like that before!" Kageyama stares in amazement

"They're in perfect sync!" Lucy cheered for them

"Aye!" Happy cheerfully said

Lullaby starts to gather energy from the plants so he can let the song go loud and clear. "Your souls will be mine!" Lullaby roars out loud. As he builds up his energy, he expected to play the lullaby song, but instead he releases a small breeze. Lucy looks at it in confusion

"It's farting?!" Happy yelled.

"What is this sound?! Where has my perfect song gone?!" Lullaby exclaimed

"I-I get it...! All those attacks...!" Kageyama exclaimed.

"The holes they made messed up the sound!" Lucy explained. Lullaby stands there speechless. "All that build-up just for this?!" Happy complains to Lucy that he is hungry.

Lullaby starts to shout in anger "The hell with this!" He starts to kick random mountains

"It's snapped! It's irritable as it is big!" One of the citizens said. Lullaby looks at the Guild Masters and attacks them with fire.

"Water Dragon's Roar!" Aira lets out his breath attack in front of the fire to protect the Guild Masters.

"So fast! Such incredible Water Dragon Slaying Magic!" Another Guild Master said.

"Aira's magic _is_ actually similar to Natsu?!" Lucy said.

"His magic may be similar to Natsu's, but it causes more damage and makes his enemies scream in terror while they drown in his water" Happy coldly said, scaring Lucy.

Natsu eats all of the fire that was caused by Lullaby "All right! Now that i've eaten I'm all fired up!"

"W-What are you, a monster?!" Lullaby hits the mountain where the Fire Dragon Slayer is standing.

Natsu jumps in the air, landing on Lullaby's arm and running toward him "Like you're the one to talk!"

"He's climbing up on me!" Lullaby shouts.

"Requip!" Erza requips into her Black Wing Armor

"It's Black Wing Armor!" The male Guild Masters and citizens enjoy the view of Erza "It's magic armor that employees the power of a single attack!"

"Water Dragon's Wing Attack!" Aira attacks Lullaby's midsection

Erza slashes through Lullaby's mouth "Natsu!"

"Now!" Aira shouted.

"All right!" Natsu clashes his fists together, building his magic energy "The flames of my right hand and the flames of my left hand! Put them together and you get..." He brings his fists together "Eat this! Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" he throws a large ball of fire at Lullaby. Lullaby gets burned from the fire, vanishing away until nothing is left.

"Stupendous!" Master Makarov complimented.

"Marvelous!" Master Bob cheered on.

"One of Zeref demons, defeated so easily.." Master Goldmine smirked

"I-Incredible! This is... _This_ is what Fairy Tail wizards are like?!" Kageyama exclaimed, surprised at how strong the Fairy Tail wizards are

"They're the strongest team, all right! That was so cool!" Lucy happily cheers for her comrades

"What do you think? Incredible, huh?!" Master Makarov brags about his children

"You guys did it!" Lucy rushes to them.

"It wasn't much at all!" Natsu chuckled

"It was a piece of cake" Aira smirked. They all laugh together for their victory

Master Bob places his hand on Kageyama's shoulder "Come, now!" He hugs him tightly as Kageyama can feel his beard against his cheek "We need to get you to a doctor!"

"Not really sure what happened, but it looks like we owe Fairy Tail one" Master Goldmine said.

"That said, I still think..." One of the Guild Masters muttered. The Fairy Tail team look behind them "...they went overboard!" They see a large hole where the Guild Meeting Hall used to be.

"Forget the conference hall...!" Lucy said. The Master looks at the large hole speechless.

"Aye! A mountain or two are gone too!" Happy said. The Master's soul leaves his body.

"Master!" Lucy yelled.

"Something came out!" Happy pointed out.

"We sure destroyed everything, didn't we?" Natsu laughs out loud.

"Master!" Erza chases after the Master's soul.

"Who are they?! Catch them!" The Guild Master shouted

Master Bob and Master Goldmine have a conversation about how the guild members take after their master. Master Bob teases Kageyama about how he looks a lot like Bob when he was younger. Kageyama denies the fact as his soul leaves his body.

Everyone's opinions about Fairy Tail change when they see the Guild Meeting Hall destroyed, The Fairy Tail team leaves from the scene.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that the chapter took so long guys!**

 **I guess you can say i completely forgot about this story as well as my other ones!**

 **The Lullaby arc is finally over!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	6. Team Natsu Devours A Village

**A/N: Here is the next chapter for you my llamas! Sorry that the chapter took so long! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail I only own my OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Team Natsu Devours A Village**

Team Natsu and Master Makarov are lost. Happy kicks a rock around while walking, then he kicks it over a cliff.

"Urgh! Geez! Come on, Happy! You're lost again, aren't you?!" Lucy complained. "We've been walking forever and we still haven't reached Magnolia! You dumb cat!" She ranted on to Happy.

"What do you mean "again"? How rude! I didn't get lost before! This is the first time!" Happy said.

"First or not, we're still lost!" Lucy yelled as The Fairy Tail crew sighed.

"I'm starving..." Natsu complained.

"Quiet. You'll just make us even hungrier" Aira said.

"I can't help it if i'm hungry!" Natsu shouted.

"Then quit talking about it!" Aira shouted back.

"Indeed...I'm famished." Master Makarov said.

"Weren't you just listening?!" Natsu and Aira shouted.

"Stop it." Erza ordered as her stomach grumbles out loud.

"Your stomach just grumbled." Natsu informed.

"It did not. You're just hearing things." Erza disagreed.

"Th-Thats a crazy excuse if i ever heard of one..." Aira remarked. Happy sees something that makes him jump in excitement.

"What are you so excited about?" Natsu asked.

"Look down there, Natsu!" Happy pointed out. Everyone else looks over the cliff to see what Happy is talking about. They all see flying fish which happens to be Hane-Sakana.

"I can fly!" The Hane-Sakana chanted. "You can fly!" The flying fishes continued to chant. "Can you fly?"

"Wingfish! They're a legendary delicacy! It is said they are super yummy! Yum! Yum! Yum...!" Happy jumped around as Natsu and Aira stare at him.

"Legendary delicacy?" Aira said.

"Wingfish..." Erza mumbled.

"They sound tasty!" Natsu said.

Master Makarov puts his hand on Happy's shoulder with tears of joy while his stomach was grumbling. "Well done, Happy! Thank you for finding them!"

"You're all too hungry." Lucy remarked as her stomach grumbles as well.

"Looks like you are too." Aira commented as Lucy agrees.

Happy takes out a fishing pole. "All right! Let's fish!" They all sit on the edge of the cliff to catch some Hane-Sakana.

"Man. They're harder to catch than i thought." Natsu said.

"I'm gonna try hard!" Happy is determined to catch his food.

"They don't look _that_ tasty to me..." Lucy said.

"Be quiet and fish. Anything edible will do." Erza said.

"You're _that_ hungry?!" Lucy asked.

"I wanna eat a wingfish! They're delicious!" Happy shouted. "They're a legendary delicacy!" A few seconds later... "I give up..."

"Already?!" Lucy shouted.

"We couldn't catch any at all..." Happy said, disappointed.

"You're hungry, right? Then you should keep trying! Don't give up!" Lucy gives him a smile to cheer him up.

Happy looks up at her with innocent eyes. "You're so mean, Lucy!" He runs away, crying.

"I was trying to cheer you up!" Lucy was left behind with her mouth wide open.

After some time, one of them finally catch a Hane-Sakana. "That sure was hard." Lucy heavily breathed.

"We only managed to catch one..." Erza remarked.

Natsu burns the Hane-Sakana with his fire. "You eat it, Happy!"

"But it wouldn't be fair for you guys..." Happy said.

"It'd only make us hungrier if we split it into tiny pieces." Aira commented.

"Don't hold back! Eat! Eat up!" Master Makarov doesn't hesitate.

"Really? Okay, thanks for the food!" Happy said while holding the Hane-Sakana, ready to eat it. Behind Happy, Natsu is holding his arm out, Aira is pulling his own hair, Master Makarov is holding his stomach while he is crying, Lucy's bangs are hiding her face, and Erza is looking away from them with her back turned. At the same time, all of their stomachs grumble.

"You really seem to be enjoying that weird fish...it must be a true bliss." Lucy whined. Happy spits out the food, disgusted by its taste. "It tastes horrible!"

"Man..." Natsu groaned.

"I'm starving..." Aira complained.

"Boy, am I hungry..." Master Makarov added. While they are walking, they see a village.

"A village?" Erza muttered.

"Houses!" Aira pointed out.

"Then there's probably...!" Happy said.

"Food!" Natsu yelled. They all run towards the village, but they notice that its empty.

"There's no one here." Aira said.

"This is a really quiet village..." Lucy remarked.

"Maybe everyone is taking a nap?" Natsu said. "Hey! Anyone around?!" He shouted, his voice echoes throughout the village.

"We're starving here! Please give us some food!" Happy shouted.

"Stop it cat, you're being to frank!" Lucy said.

"Are you sure they're napping?" Aira asked.

"Or maybe everyone got drunk and passed out." Master Makarov said.

"You're thinking of Fairy Tail..." Lucy said.

"Good point!" Master Makarov exclaimed.

"Argh! This is annoying! I'll just take whatever food i can find by force!" Natsu runs to one of the houses.

Aira runs up next to Natsu, smirking at him. "Hold on! That's called robbery!"

"So?! You have the same idea!" Natsu and Aira race each other to one of the houses. Once they get there, Natsu bangs on the door. "Hey! Anyone there?!" He continues to bang on the door hard. "Give us something to eat! Please!" The door opens all the way.

"Nope, there's no one here." Aira walks in.

"But, look! There's food!" Natsu grabs the bread and smells it. "All right! It's still good! Down the hatch!"

"Wait." Erza walks in.

"Oh, come on!" Natsu groaned.

"Something's not right." Erza said.

"Yeah. It's like people were getting ready to eat here." Aira looks at the bread, picking it up so he can smell it. "Where did the people who live here disappear too?"

"How should i know?! Come on, let's eat Happy!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy added.

Erza appears next to Natsu with glowing scary eyes and an evil face. "Wait."

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!" Natsu nervously said.

"We need to investigate this village first. We held out for this long. We can hold on for a little longer-" Erza gets interrupted by her stomach growling.

Lucy's stomach grumbles as well. "I think your stomach is disagreeing with you, Erza."

"Indeed. You aren't convincing at all." Master Makarov's stomach grumbled.

"Natsu! You guys will look for mushrooms or something! Don't touch the food in the village! Master and I will investigate the village in the meantime!" Erza said.

"Yeah, Yeah. Let's go Happy." Natsu said with annoyance.

"Why mushrooms?" Lucy asked. Natsu, Lucy, Aira, and Happy leave the village to Master Makarov and Erza to investigate while they go look for mushrooms outside the village.

"That food looked really good, too. Mushrooms won't fill me up at all." Natsu complained as he notices mushrooms.

"Mushrooms." Aira muttered to himself.

"Oh, wow! They look great!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Why mushrooms?" Lucy is still disappointed.

"I recognize this." Happy said.

"What?" Lucy questioned.

"Natsu's gonna eat poisonous mushrooms, like "Laughing Mushrooms" or something! It's a cliche gag!" Happy explained.

"What are you talking about, Happy?" Natsu gathers mushrooms. "I'd never do anything that stupid." He starts to eat the different colored mushrooms.

* * *

Erza stands in the middle of the village, thinking to herself wondering why its so empty. Meanwhile, Master Makarov stares at the food cooking in the pot. He cracks an egg and mixes it. Erza catches him cooking from behind. "Master."

"N-No! I was just investigating it!" Master Makarov said, hoping that Erza would let him off the hook.

* * *

Natsu stuffs his mouth with mushrooms. "Mushrooms aren't filling, but this many should hit the spot."

"This is known as a "setup"" Happy said.

Aira eats the mushrooms as well. "Just hurry and pick some!" Natsu starts to choke on the mushroom in his mouth.

"Natsu! Are you alright?!" Lucy asked.

"Here it comes!" Happy waits for the results.

A pink mushroom with yellow spots grows on top of Natsu's head. "I'm shocked!"

Lucy is surprised with her eyes popping out. "No _I'm_ shocked!"

"I guess they weren't Laughing Mushrooms..." Happy said, disappointed.

"You're depressed about that?!" Lucy said.

"What are you making a ruckus about?" Aira as a blue mushroom on his head as well.

"Guys. Your heads." Lucy waves her hand at them.

"Huh?" Natsu and Aira look at each other, yelling in shock with their fingers pointing at each other.

Natsu laughs out loud. "What's with that mushroom on your head?!"

"No, whats with the stupid mushroom on _your_ head?!" Aira laughs at Natsu.

"Why aren't they worried about themselves?" Lucy asked herself.

"Wait...! Hey, water breath. Did you just laugh at me?" Natsu growled.

"You grinned at _me_ like a moron!" Aira growled back. They start to fight once more.

"Don't fight with mushrooms on your heads!" Lucy waves her arms, yelling at them.

* * *

"Any luck?" Erza asked as she walks towards Master Makarov.

"There's no one here after all. This village is deserted." Master Makarov responded.

"Still, there are signs that people lived here until very recently..." Erza looks down and sees a line. "What is this line?" Their eyes follow the line, looking at where it leads. "it doesn't appear to be an ordinary crack..." The line continues in an alleyway. "It was clearly dug this way on purpose."

* * *

The Dragon Slayers are breathing heavily after their fight. "Come on! You're acting really stupid!" Lucy said.

Happy walks back to them, carrying a large mushroom. "Lucy! I found a jumbo-size one!"

"Y-You did?! But doesn't it seem strange somehow?" Lucy asked.

"Let me see!" Natsu looks at the large mushroom. "Oh! It's huge!"

"Just one of these could last two days!" Aira said.

"Shouldn't you do something about the ones on your heads?" Lucy sweat drops at them. Happy starts to chomp on the mushroom. Lucy holds his face, shaking him back and forth. "No, Happy! You know better! It could be poisonous! Spit it out!"

"But its yummy!" Happy swallows the mushroom, choking on it. A small mushroom appears on Happy's head as Lucy screams.

"I guess this happens to everyone who eats one." Natsu said.

"How did the villagers eat 'em?" Aira asked.

"They were probably all like this too!" Natsu laughed.

"I bet it was called Mushroom Village!" Aira jokes around as they laugh.

Happy runs away crying. "It's not funny the second time!"

"That's not the problem here!" Lucy pointed out. "Hold on! Is it me, or has your mushroom grown?!" Natsu's mushroom grows larger.

"That's not fair! Natsu gets all the good gags!" Happy's tears continue to flow.

Erza and Master Makarov look around, finding different lines in the village. "There's another line here." They hear growling and snarling. "What is that?"

Natsu can hear noises from the village. "What is that?"

"H-Huh?" Lucy wondered where the noises are coming from. Natsu's and Aira's mushrooms start to glow, breaking and falling off their heads.

"Oh! Our mushrooms are gone!" Happy said, but his mushroom is still attached to his head.

"Happy! Yours is still on!" Lucy informed. Happy looks up and yells. They run back to the village where Erza and Master Makarov are.

"Erza! Gramps!" Natsu called out. The line starts to glow red. "Erza!" He looks down and sees the ground is glowing red. "Be careful, Happy!" The buildings start to glow red as well and start moving. "What is this?"

"Wh-What's happening?!" Lucy asked.

"I've never seen houses move before!" Happy said.

"That's what you're focused on?!" Lucy asked.

"My word..." Master Makarov said.

"Let's do it, Gramps." Aira's hands are covered in water.

"Wait!" Master Makarov ordered.

"What for?!" Aira stops using his Magic.

"We need to get to higher ground. I want to check something." Master Makarov said.

"Come, everyone. Stay close." Erza said. They follow their master up a hill. The buildings and lamp posts turn into tentacles and monsters.

"Woah! This makes no sense!" Natsu said.

"Master. Could it be a magic circle?" Erza asked.

"Yes. Those lines you found were part of a magic circle. And this particular magic circle is used for a sealing spell banned long ago...The Alive Magic!" Master Makarov exclaimed.

"Alive?" Lucy said.

"See for yourself. It's clear as day. It's a spell that turns inanimate objects into living creatures. The villagers must've activated that forbidden spell, only to be eaten by these monsters themselves." Master Makarov explained.

"But why would they do something that risky?" Lucy asked.

"This is a dark guild's village." Erza replied.

"What?!" Natsu said.

"I found numerous magic tools when i checked a shed earlier. None of which are intended for good purposes." Erza said.

"Knowing the dark guilds, they were probably cooking up a vile plan and wound up destroying themselves in the process. But...! There's one thing we should be grateful for!" Master Makarov said.

"What do you mean, Gramps?!" Natsu asked.

"As i said before, they are living creatures. And most living creatures..." Master Makarov said seriously. "...can be eaten!"

"Wha...?!" Lucy screamed. Natsu and Aira prepare themselves to fight against the monsters.

"Since when did you start stripping?!" Lucy asked Aira. "And why do you have a creepy smile on your face?!"

"Huh?" Aira looks at her in confusion. All of their stomachs grumble at once, out loud.

"All right! Let's eat!" Natsu shouted.

"Yay! It's time to eat!" Happy exclaimed.

"At this point, it doesn't matter _how_ they taste! Aira said. Erza is the first one to dash towards the monsters.

"Wha...?! You're _that_ hungry, Erza?!" Lucy asked. Natsu, Aira, and Happy jump from the hill at the monsters.

"All right! Food! Food!" Natsu shouted.

"W-Wait!" Lucy yelled.

"Save some for me, too!" Master Makarov shouted. Lucy and Master Makarov are the only ones left on the hill.

The Fire Dragon Slayer lands on a rock, facing directly at the monsters. "Hey, you guys! Know who i am?! I'm the best flambe chef in Fairy Tail!" He lights his hands on fire, clashing his fists together. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He punches the monsters face. "Cook it thoroughly first, and then...Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He punches it once more. "And then...!" He kicks it this time. "Cover it and let it steam for a while!" Natsu smiles to himself while holding up a peace sign.

"I know it's not good to cover your dessert with water, but oh well." The Water Dragon Slayer said. The monsters rush toward him. "Water Dragon's Roar!" He drowns the monsters with one attack. "Sherbet's ready! Time to eat!" He has a smug smile on his face.

Happy uses a stick to fight a chair with his mushroom still attached to his head. "I'm not sure which would taste worse, wingfish or a chair, but...!" The chair kicks Happy, but he jumps in the air and lands on the chair. The chair hops away with Happy hanging onto it.

Lucy runs to Erza. "Erza!"

"Get back. Its time to cook." Erza said.

"C-Cook?!" Lucy asked.

"Requip! Erza requips into a cooking style armor with numerous large knives around her. She easily slices the monsters into small rectangular pieces.

"Yikes!" Lucy said with dark rectangular pieces piling up in front of her.

"The trick is to cut them five centimeters long and four millimeters wide." Erza gives advice to Lucy.

"Don't you think that's getting _too_ carried away?! Plus, that outfit...!" Lucy asked.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted.

"Water Dragon's Wave Fist!" Aira shouted.

Happy screams while he is fighting the chair.

Erza continues to slice the monsters into sticks.

Master Makarov rests his head on the palm of his hand while sitting down watching them fight. "Boy, am i hungry...What's taking them so long?" He asked himself.

Natsu jumps down to get closer, ripping the burnt tentacle from the body. "Time to eat!" He is about to eat until he notices Happy still fighting the chair. "What's he doing? You can't eat a chair..."

"Lucy. You try some first." Erza said.

"Forget it!" Lucy refused.

"Fine." Erza sighed, grabbing a stick.

"Get real! Why would you make _me_ eat it first?!" Lucy asked. Happy still can't get off the hopping chair "W-What's he doing?"

"He'll manage on his own." Erza responded. "Here goes." She takes a bite of the stick.

"H-How does it taste?" Lucy asked. Erza offers the stick to Lucy as she sweat drops. "O-Okay..." She takes it from Erza's hand.

"All right. Let's have a taste." Aira rips off a tentacle that was covered in water.

All at once, they take a bite of it. "Horrible!" They all scream at once, disgusted by the taste.

Natsu appears next to Master Makarov. "What the heck?! We can't eat that stuff, Gramps!"

"There's such a thing as _too_ disgusting!" Aira angrily shouted.

"Yes. It isn't edible after all." Erza stays calm about it.

"Don't say that _after_ having me try it!" Lucy yelled. Happy screams as the chair crashes into a hill. The mushroom finally falls off Happy's head.

"Hey! Your mushroom came off!" Aira said.

"Never mind that! Why didn't you try to help me?!" Happy furiously waves his arms up and down. "You're so mean, Natsu! Why didn't you try to help?!"

"Huh?!" Natsu looks at him in confusion.

"You weren't playing?!" Aira asked. Happy stands there speechless with his mouth wide open.

"We're at a real loss now. We can't eat this, however hungry we are." Erza said.

"Well, we _were_ trying to eat monsters." Aira remarked.

"Damn! I'm really hungry now that know we can't eat 'em!" Natsu complained.

 _"This is the worst...Friendship and camaraderie mean nothing..."_ Happy thinks to himself. A monster attacks Happy from behind.

"Look out!" Natsu attacks the monster.

"Natsu!" Happy called out. The monsters surround the crew.

"These disgusting bastards!" Aira growled.

"They make my stomach squirm." Erza said.

Natsu clashes both of his fists. "I'll blow you all away! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu uses his magic to attack the monsters.

"Water Dragon's Claw!" Water comes from between Aira's fingers attacking the monsters. Erza attacks in her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Don't forget me! Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy summons Taurus.

Taurus appears from the ground. "Moo!" He does his signature pose. "You always have such a nice body!"

Lucy gets irritated with him, pointing to the monsters. "Uhh, sure. They're all yours."

"My pleasure! Fierce Moove!" Taurus jumps in the air, swinging his axe around. He slams it on the ground, hitting the monsters. Natsu attacks with his fire, Aira attacks with his water, and Erza slashes her swords at the monsters. They all gather in one spot with their backs turned, facing each other.

"There's no end to 'em!" Natsu said.

"N-Now what?!" Lucy asked. The monsters start to glow out of nowhere.

"A magic circle?!" Aira looks underneath them.

"What in the world?!" Natsu added.

"Ooh! Pretty!" Happy remarked.

"That's not the issue here! Why do you keep focusing on all this weird stuff?!" Lucy asked.

"Is this...?" Erza said. the floor starts to dissolve and the monsters sink underground. "Run!" Before they had a chance to run, the hill breaks down causing them to fall in the Magic Circle.

* * *

Much later which seems a new day, they are still walking and famished. "I'm seriously starving..." Natsu complained.

"I can't walk anymore..." Happy said, using his wings to fly instead of walking.

"Stop using your wings to show off!" Aira shouted.

"I don't know _what's_ going on anymore..." Lucy remarked.

"Master." Erza calls for his attention.

"Yes?" Master Makarov answered.

"I'm not convinced by your explanation." Erza responded. They discovered that the monster as in fact a whole village of people who were Taken Over by the monsters that they created. Master Makarov had made the villagers promise to never create that dangerous Magic Circle again and that they should be thankful that it has been undone. However, when asked how it was undone, he told them that there was no need to get into the details. Erza suspects that it was Master Makarov who closed the circle and annulled the Take Over, but he won't confirm this.

As they contine their voyage, one phase is heard from the Fairy Tail crew. "We're still hungry!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long!**

 **But its finally out!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	7. Natsu Vs Erza

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Natsu Vs Erza**

At Magnolia Town, Lucy is writing a letter to her mother. She writes about the Eisenwald incident and expresses her delight for being apart of Fairy Tail's strongest team. When she finishes her leter she thinks about how she is going to spend the day.

"70,000 Jewel a month is a good price for a place like this." Aira said. Lucy turns around to see Aira sitting on her couch. "Nice find, Lucy!"

"Breaking and entering!" Lucy screamed as she kicks him hard. "Don't you have any respect for people's privacy?!"

"Hold on! You've got the wrong idea!" Aira stops her. "I just came to tell you something."

"Out!" She points to the door.

"Today's the day, you know. I came by because i thought you might've forgotten." Aira informed.

"What day?" Lucy asked.

"See, you _did_ forget..." Aira mumbled. "Remember what Natsu said before we left?"

People are gathered around in the middle of the town, cheering for Natsu and Erza.

"Natsu and Erza are going to fight!" Aira said. They leave together to watch the match in the middle of the town.

Lucy comes into the crowd, pushing Wakaba aside. "W-Wait! Are they both serious?!" Lucy watches her two friends face each other.

"Oh, Lucy!" Mira said.

"They're serious all right! They're not Men unless they're serious!" Elfman commented.

"Erza is a girl, you know." Mira pointed out.

"More like a female monster." Gray corrected.

"But if two members of our strongest team clash...!" Lucy said.

"Strongest team? What are you talking about?" Aira asked.

"You, Natsu, and Erza! You're the top three in Fairy Tail!" Lucy responded.

"Huh? What rubbish. Who told you that crap?" Aira said. Mira innocently smiles at them. She breaks down into tears. "Oh, it was you, Mira?" Aira begins to panic, trying to calm her down.

"You made her cry." Lucy told him.

"I do recognize Natsu and Aira's manly spirit, but i can't sit by and let them be called the strongest. Fairy Tail is filled with plenty more powerful people." Elfman proudly points to himself. "Like me!"

"I'm pretty sure Erza is the strongest female member, though." Levy remarked.

"As for the strongest man, you can't overlook Mystogan or Laxus." Jet said.

"I just thought that Natsu, Aira, and Erza had the best team chemistry..." Mira's tears drop little by little.

"Huh?" Lucy looks at her. "Weren't you worried they would fight whenever Erza wasn't around?"

"In any case, its going to be an interesting fight!" Elfman commented.

"You think? I predict Erza's going to completely destroy him." Aira said.

"How many years has it been since we last locked horns like this?" Erza asked.

"I was a kid back then. Things are different now." Natsu replied. "I _will_ beat you today!"

"I'm gonna fight for real, too." Erza requips into her Flame Empress Armor.

"Flame Empress Armor? That's strong against fire!" Macao remarked.

"That'll halve the power of Natsu's fire!" Laki added.

"Erza! That's clearly going overboard!" Wakaba said.

Happy thinks hard for a moment. "Can I bet on Erza after all?" Happy hands his money to Cana who is collecting money on all the bets.

"What a loveless cat!" Lucy said. "I don't like stuff like this! I don't want either to lose!"

"You're surprisingly pure-hearted." Aira commented.

"Flame Empress Armor, huh? That's perfect!" Natsu chuckles to himself. "Now i can go all out without hesitation!"

"Begin!" Master Makarov starts the fight.

Natsu charges at Erza first. He tries to hit Erza with his fire, but she dodges it and attempts to slash him. He evades her attack and tries to kick her twice with his leg covered in flames, expect she evades the attacks.

Erza kicks Natsu and sends him flying onto the ground. Natsu shoots fire out of his mouth towards her, but easily dodges it. Erza swings her sword at Natsu who tries to punch her with his fist engulfted in flames. Just when they are about to clash, a messanger, who looks like a frog, of the Magic Council arrives, interrupting their fight.

The messager informs that Erza is under arrest for damage property and 11 other crimes from the Eisenwald Terrorism Incident.

* * *

The rest of Fairy Tail retreats to the guild, upset about the recent events, but cannot do anything against the Council.

"Let me out! Let me outta here!" Natsu, transformed into a gecko and trapped into a glass, shouted.

"Be quiet, Natsu." Mira said.

"Let me out!" Natsu continues to shout.

"You'll go on a rampage if we do." Mira said.

"No i won't! Turn me back to normal!" Natsu waves his arms up and down.

"If we do, you'll say. 'I'm gonna go save her!'" Mira easily sees through his actions.

"No, i won't! Like I'd ever help Erza!" Natsu said.

"This is the council we're talking about. There's nothing we can do." Aira said.

"Let me out!" Natsu demanded. "I'm gonna give 'em a piece of my mind! I don't care if they're the council or not! They're in the wrong here!"

"If the council says you're guilty, you're guilty. Even if you're innocent." Aira commented. "They'd never listen to us."

"Still, after everything we've done, why now?" Elfman remarked.

"Yes. Its beyond comprehension." Laki said.

"There's _definitely_ another side to this!" Lucy said.

* * *

"We can't ignore this at all! Let's go testify!" Lucy said.

"Hold on, now!" Master Makarov said.

"How can you say that?! She was unlawfully arrested! We need to get there before they reach a verdict!" Lucy argued.

"It's too late for that now, however we must hurry!" Master Makarov added.

"But...!" Lucy said.

"Let me out! Let me out...!" Natsu continues to thrash around inside the glass.

"Are you _really_ sure you want out?" Master Makarov asked. Natsu stops complaining, standing there, thinking for a second. They all stare at him in confusion. "What's the matter, Natsu? You've suddenly lost your spunk." Master Makarov uses his Magic to break the glass, setting the gecko free. The gecko is shown to be Macao.

"Macao?!" Levy shouted in surprise.

"What the...?!" They all shout together.

"S-Sorry. I owed Natsu a favor..." Macao explained. "So I transformed myself into a lizard to pretend to be him."

"Then where's the real Natsu?!" Lucy asked.

"Don't tell me he went after Erza!" Aira angrily said.

"Yes, probably." Macao responded.

"You gotta be kidding! I can't see him trying to beat up the council!" Elfman said.

"All of you stay quiet!" Master Makarov ordered. "Just wait quietly and see how it turns out."

Erza is found guilty of the charges as witnesses claim that the culprit had been an armored female Mage. At the same time, Natsu, dressed as Erza, shows up and destroys half of the courtroom. They are both escorted to the cellar where Erza tells Natsu that the arrest was just a show. The Council convinced her in order to appear as they actually enfore the law. She is mad at him at the moment, but shows her appreciation for his thoughtfulness.

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

Erza and Natsu return to the guild. "The air on the outside is so nice! It's the greatest!" Natsu screams of joy, enjoying the freedom. "It's wonderful being free!"

"Quiet!" Jet gets annoyed with him.

"Freedom!" Natsu runs back and forth with his arms in the air and spitting out fire.

"Shut up!" Droy yelled.

"This side of him is adorable!" Mira remarked.

"I can't believe it was a symbolic arrest. I was worried for nothing..." Lucy exhaustingly said.

"I get it! They let her 'leaf' early because they were all bark!" Aira exclaimed.

"O-Only a water wizard could make such a frigid pun..." Elfman muttered. "So what about your man to man battle with Erza, Natsu?!"

"Man?!" Lucy added.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Natsu walks over to Erza. "Erza! Let's pick up where we left off!"

"Don't be silly. I'm tired." Erza said, setting her cup down.

Natsu lights his right hand on fire, charging at her. "Here I come!"

"Sheesh..." Erza gets up and launches a punch right into his stomach which makes him faint. "Very well. Let's begin."

"We have a winner!" Happy said. Elfman and Aira erupt into laughter.

"You're so lame, Natsu!" Aira laughed.

"Erza really is strong!" Elfman laughed as well. Master Makarov sits on the bar counter, thinking to himself.

"What's the matter, Master?" Mira asked.

"Oh..I'm sleepy..." Master Makarov replied. "It's him..." Mira gets drowsy as well, falling asleep.

"This is...!" Aira feels tired, not being able to keep himself awake.

"I'm sleepy..." Laki added. The rest of the guild falls asleep right when a mysterious man walks into the guild.

"Mystogan..." Master Makarov muttered.

"I'll be back." Mystogan said.

"Hold on! Lift the sleeping spell!" Master Makarov said.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One." Mystogan counts down as he walks out of the guild. Everyone suddenly wakes up expect for Natsu who is still sleeping.

"Th-This feeling...Mystogan?!" Jet said.

"His sleep magic's as powerful as ever...!" Levy exclaimed.

"Mystogan?" Lucy said, half awake.

"He's in the running for strongest man in Fairy Tail." Elfman replied.

"For whatever reason, he doesn't want anyone to see him. So he puts everyone to sleep like this everytime he takes a job." Aira explained.

"Are you serious?! That is way too suspicious!" Lucy said.

"So no one but our master knows what he looks like." Aira said.

"No. I do." A mysterious voice grinned.

"Laxus!" Elfman shouted. "You're here?!"

"This is rare." Wakaba said.

"Another candidate for the strongest member." Aira rests his head on the palm of his hand, looking up at Laxus.

"Mystogan is shy. Don't get too nosy." Laxus said.

Natsu immediately wakes up when he hears Laxus' voice. "Laxus! Fight me!"

"Erza just gave you a beat-down!" Aira reminded him.

"That's right! You don't stand a chance against me if you can't even beat mere Erza." Laxus said.

"What does that mean?!" Erza angrily asked.

"Whoa, calm down, Erza..." Aira nervously sweats.

"I mean that _I'm_ the strongest!" Laxus said.

"Come down here, you jerk!" Natsu shouted.

" _You_ come up." Laxus taunted.

"Fine by me!" Natsu gets off the table, rushing to the second floor to fight Laxus. Master Makarov transforms his arm into a large arm, slamming Natsu to the ground.

"You're not allowed on the second floor! Not yet!" Master Makarov said.

"Got yourself in trouble." Laxus laughed, looking down at Natsu.

"Laxus! That's enough out of you!" Master Makarov shouted. Natsu struggles to get out of the master's fist.

"I won't let anyone take the title of Fairy Tail's strongest!" Laxus said. "Not even Erza or Mystogan. _I'm_ the strongest!" He points to himself as he brags about how strong he is. They all look at him in annoyance.

* * *

Later, Lucy asks Mira why the second floor is off-limits. Mira explains that there is where they keep their S-Class quests and that only a Mage of the same level can pick them up.

When she returns home. Lucy finds Natsu and Happy exercising in her room. She wants to kick them out, but they show her an S-Class quest. Natsu and Happy go on the S-Class quest, but Lucy gets left behind. Once they leave, the request falls onto the floor. She reads the request and finds that the reward includes one of the 12 Zodiac Gate Keys. Instantly changing her mind, she follows them willingly to go on the request.

* * *

At the guild, Mira informs the Master that an S-Class request is missing, causing Master Makarov to spit out his coffee in a delayed response.

When Fairy Tail speculates about who stole an S-Class request from the request board, Laxus claims that he saw a blue cat with wings take it, making the whole guild realize that the culprits are Natsu and Lucy. Laxus states that since they took it without permission, they must be expelled _if_ they return.

"Laxus! Go bring them back!" Master Makarov ordered.

"Don't be silly. I have my own work to attend too." Laxus said. "Members of this guild are suppose to be able to take care of themselves. Right?"

"Out of everyone here, who else besides you can bring Natsu back by force?!" Master Makarov asked, yelling at Laxus.

"Gramps." Aira said, getting up from the table. "I can't let that comment go." Aira volunteers to go get Natsu and Lucy from the S-Class job they are about to go on.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter done!**

 **We are at the start of the Cursed Island Arc!**

 **One of my favorite arcs!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	8. Galuna Island

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long, school's been keeping me busy. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Galuna Island**

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy arrive at the port in Hargeon Town. The sailors they ask to bring them to the island designated for their mission, but all of them refuse.

"Found ya!" Aira sneaks up behind them, scaring them a bit. Not only that, but Aira asked Gray and Cain to come along with him just in case something bad happens to him.

"Aira! Gray! And Cain is here too!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Natsu asked.

"Gramps ordered me to bring you guys back. I asked Gray and Cain to come along with me." Aira responded.

"We got found out already?!" Natsu asked in shock.

"Who knows, if you come back now, he might not kick you out." Aira replied.

"Let's go." Gray said.

"Kicked out?!" Lucy yelled, scared that she might get kicked out of her dream guild.

"Screw that! I'm doing this S-Class quest!" Natsu angrily said.

"You don't got the skill for it!" Aira said. "Man, if Erza hears about this..." They all shake in fear.

"Save me, Gray! They forced me to come with them!" Happy said, acting innocent, hiding behind Gray.

"Traitor!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm gonna show Erza what i can do! I can't turn back now!" Natsu said.

"This is a direct order from our master! I'll drag you back if i have to!" Aira growled as his fist was covered in water and a dark blue Magic Circle appeared from his fist. "Don't blame me if you get hurt!"

Natsu covered his fist in flames as a red Magic Circle appeared. "You itchin' for a fight?"

"Magic?!" A sailor asked. "You guys are wizards?!" They all look at the sailor "Wait, are you going to break the island's curse?!"

"Yep!" Natsu agreed.

"T-To try to, anyway..." Lucy said.

"You're not going anywhere." Aira argued.

"Get in!" The sailor said.

"Seriously?" Natsu happily said.

"Hey!" Aira and Gray shouted. Natsu thinks of idea, laughing to himself. He knocks out Aira and Gray with one kick.

"Hey! What did you do that for?!" Cain yelled, mad that his partner was knocked out.

Natsu ignored him. "Oh, all right! We'll take this boat there!" Natsu carries Aira on his shoulder while holding onto Gray's collar shirt with his other hand.

"We're taking Aira, Gray, and Cain with us?!" Lucy asked.

"If they go back to the guild, Erza will come next...!" Natsu responded, trembling in fear thinking about the scary Titania. Lucy shakes in fear as well.

* * *

Natsu easily gets motion sickness when he gets on the boat. "I know its too late to say this, but I'm scared now." Lucy said.

"You tie us up and _then_ say that?!" Aira shouted, trying not to throw up from his motion sickness as well. Aira and Gray are tied back to back, facing the opposite direction from each other. Aira is facing away from Lucy and the sailor while Gray is facing them. "And you! Why did you agree to take us?!"

"My name is Bobo. I used to live on Galuna Island." Bobo responded. "I fled from that cursed island. Disaster will befall you all, too. Such as fate of those who visit that island. Can you really lift the curse?" He takes off his cape to show them his demonic arm. "This demon's curse..."

"Mister! Your arm...!" Gray said.

"Curse? You don't mean?!" Lucy asked.

"What's going on?!" Aira asked as he stuggles and tries not to throw up. "Dammit! If i know i was coming along i would have drank water before i left!"

Bobo looks at them in silence for a second. "There it is. Galuna Island." From a distance, they see the cursed island.

"What is that? The mountaintop is glowing..." Lucy pointed out. Lucy turns around and notices that Bobo disappeared. "Huh?! Where'd he go?!"

"Did he fall overboard?" Gray asked.

"Who did?!" Aira asked in annoyance, still trying not to throw up.

"What's that sound?" Lucy asked. A large wave approaches them. Aira, Gray and Cain notice the large wave coming towards them.

"H-Hey!" Gray said. Lucy turns around to see the wave.

"Giant wave!" Lucy screamed. "Aira! you drink water, right?! well drink up!"

"I would have done that if i could!" Aira replied. "It's going to engulf us! Hold on!"

"Happy! Cain! Lift the boat into the air!" Lucy shouted.

"We can't do that!" Happy and Cain both said. They all fall off the boat, drowning underwater.

* * *

Lucy wakes up on shore of Galuna Island and finds the others. "Oh, we're here?" Natsu happily said.

"A giant wave washed us ashore..." Lucy said.

"Looks like we lucked out..." Aira muttered.

"What was with that man anyway?" Lucy wondered out loud. "He said something about a demon's curse..." She tries to remember the information the sailor told them.

"Don't worry about it! Let's go exploring!" Natsu waves his arms up and down in joy.

"Don't you think its the most important thing to worry about, based on the job description?" Lucy sweat drops at him. "Apparently there's a village on this island, and the village chief is the one who posted the job. Let's head there first."

"Not so fast." Aira said.

"Now what?! The boat's busted! You guys can't take us back!" Natsu said.

"No. We're coming with you." Aira said. "I can't let you guys beat me to the second floor, and it'd be no fun if you got kicked out."

"If we do this job right, the Master can't complain." Gray said. Natsu gives them a toothy grin as Lucy smiles at them.

"Let's go!" Aira said.

"Yeah!" Natsu and Lucy agreed.

"Aye!" Happy added.

* * *

"It's nice we made it here, but what's this?" Aira asked, standing in front of a tall wooden barricade.

"What does it mean, "keep out"?!" Natsu added.

"Excuse me! Please open up!" Lucy shouted. They get no response from anybody.

"Should I break it?" Natsu clenches his fist.

"No!" Lucy instantly answered.

"Who's there?!" One of the villagers asked from above.

"We're wizards from the Fairy Tail wizard guild!" Lucy informed.

"Nobody notified us about the job being accepted!" The villager said.

"Well, uh..." Lucy said.

"There was probably just some mix-up with the paperwork!" Aira shouted.

"Show us your emblems!" The villager ordered. "Oh!" They all show their emblems to the villagers above them. "They're real! They really came!" The villagers open up the wall, letting them inside.

"It's like we're going into a giant monster's mouth." Happy commented.

"Don't say things like that!" Lucy said.

"I am Moka, the chief of this island village." The Chief is almost completely covered in sheets. "Let's get right down to business. Please have a look. Everyone!" The villagers remove their clothes to show the demonic parts of their bodies.

"Just like the man on the boat..." Gray said.

"Yeah." Lucy added.

"Crazy sideburns!" Natsu only focuses on the Chief's sideburns.

"No, this is what i want you to see." Chief Moka shows Natsu his demonic right arm. "Everything on this island is affected by this curse. Even dogs and birds."

"I don't mean to question you, but what makes you believe it's a curse?" Aira asked. "Could it be a contagious disease?"

"We've consulted dozens of doctors, but they say no such disease exists." Chief Moka replied. "Plus, the moon's magic has something to do with us taking these forms."

"The moon's magic?" Lucy questioned.

"This island has absorbed moonlight since ancient times." Chief Moka explained. "It made the entire island shine beautifully like the moon. However, some years ago, the moon's light suddenly turned purple."

"A purple moon?" Natsu asked.

"Oh! The moon is coming out!" Happy pointed out. They all look at the purple moon's appearance.

"It's true! The moon is purple!" Lucy said.

"Now this is creepy..." Gray said.

"It's a curse." Chief Moka said. "This is the moon's magic." They all get affected by the purple moon.

"Wh-What?!" Lucy looks at them in confusion. They all slowly turn into demons.

"What the...?!" Aira muttered.

"What's going on?!" Lucy asked.

"What the heck?!" Natsu added.

"I apologize for the shock." Chief Moka said.

"What in the world is this?" Gray said.

"You poor people..." Lucy felt sorry for them.

"You're so...You're so cool!" Natsu admires the way the villagers look as demons. All the villagers and the crew look at him weird and confused. "You're so lucky! I want some horns and spikes too!"

"This is the first time..." One of the villagers muttered.

"...we've been called cool." Another villager said.

"Get it together! They don't like being like this!" Lucy tries to get his senses back.

"Seriously?!" Natsu said. "My bad! We'll have to do something, then!" He rubs the back of his head.

"Finally you understand." Happy commented.

"Learn to read situations." Aira added.

"Anyway, as you can see, we take on the forms of demons whenever the purple moon is out. If this isn't a curse, what else is it?" Chief Moka explained. All the villagers cry sadness. "Come morning, we''ll all be back to normal. However, there are some who lose their minds and never change back."

"Oh, no..." Lucy muttered.

"We've since made it a rule..." Chief Moka said. "...to kill those who transform into mindless monsters."

"Even though they _might_ turn back to normal?!" Natsu asked.

"We have too, or they'll kill us all! We've tried capturing them, but they just break free." Chief Moka answered. "As a result..." He breaks down into tears. "...I had to kill my own son." He looks at a picture of his son. "My son, whose mind became that of a demon."

They all notice the man in the picture. "Th-That man...! Huh?!" Lucy exclaimed. "But, yesterday we...!"

"Shh!" Gray interrupted her. "I figured out why that man vanished. It's because he can't rest in peace."

 _"A ghost...?"_ Lucy thinks to herself.

"Please, save this island!" Chief Moka begged. "It's only a matter of time until we all lose our minds and become demons...!"

"We won't let that happen!" Natsu said. "We'll figure something out!"

"There's only one way to lift our curse..." The Chief said. "The moon...Please destroy the moon."

* * *

"The more i look at it, the creepier the moon seems." Happy said, looking out a window at the moon.

"Happy. Hurry and shut the window." Lucy said. "You heard the village chief. We will wind up demons too if we're exposed to the moonlight for too long."

"Man, talk about a tall order." Natsu said.

"Asking us to destroy the moon is a bit much..." Aira said.

"I'm not even sure how many punches it'd take!" Natsu chuckled.

"You want to destroy it?!" Gray asked.

"What is he thinking, though?" Aira added.

"Yeah. I don't think there's any wizard who could do it." Lucy said.

"But he hired us to destroy the moon." Natsu informed. "It would tarnish Fairy Tail's name to take a job and then back out of it."

"If we can't do it, we can't do it!" Aira said. "How would we even get to the moon?!"

"With Happy and Cain!" Natsu answered.

"Huh?! Definitely not gonna happen." Happy and Cain both disagreed.

"He wants us to destroy the moon, but I bet we can find another way to break the curse if we do some investigating." Lucy said. She feels a jacket and shirt being thrown at her.

"Walking all day after getting shipwrecked...Man, i'm beat." Aira said.

"Gray #2..." Lucy sweat drops at him.

"All right, then! We explore the island tomorrow!" Natsu said. "Now for sleep!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy and Natsu jump on their bed.

"We can do our thinking tomorrow." Aira lays down on his bed.

"Yeah. I'm tired, too. Let's sleep." Lucy rubs her eyes. She sleeps between Natsu and Aira while they snore out loud. Cain sleeps beside Aira while Gray sleeps across the floor, next to their beds. Lucy wakes up in the middle of the night, sitting up on her bed. "Wait, how am I supposed to sleep between this beast and this pervert?!"

* * *

"It's too early..." Natsu groaned.

"It's crazy early in the morning..." Aira sleepily said, already complaining.

"Who are you blaming for not being able to sleep?!" Lucy complained. "Okay! Let's put our energy into this and get going!"

"Aye..." They all groan, not having enough energy in the morning.

"Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!" Lucy summons one of her spirits.

"The time is 7:48." Horologlum informed.

"Are we really gonna find another way beside destroying the moon?" Natsu asked.

"We have to." Aira replied. "Besides, we can't destroy it."

"People wouldn't be able to go moon-viewing anymore." Gray added.

"Oh, right! Then there'd be no more limited-time-only Fairy Tail moon viewing steaks!" Natsu said.

"I can't live without that moon-viewing salted fish!" Happy commented.

"Stop that, you guys. We don't know what's out here. Could you please not shout so loud? She says." Horologium speaks for Lucy.

"Walk on your own." Natsu said.

"Uhh, are you sure you're using your celestial spirits properly?" Aira asked.

"W-We're dealing with a curse here. Intangible stuff is scary!" Lucy said.

"She says." Horologium added.

"S-Class quests rock! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu shouted with his arms in the air.

"I'll drown this stupid curse! There's nothing to be scared of!" Aira said.

"You guys really are stupid, she says." Horologium said with Lucy sweat dropping. While they are walking, they feel large foot stomps getting closer and closer.

"What's that?" Natsu turns around. They freak out when they see a large beast in front of them. "Wh-What the...?!"

"It's huge!" Aira commented.

"Beat it up, you guys! She says." Horologium said.

Gray puts his hands together and uses his Ice Magic. "Ice Make: Shield!" He creates a shield in front of them, but the smoke gathers around them.

"H-Hey! What's going on?!" Horologium, speaking for Lucy, asked, not being able to see well because of the smoke. "And when did you get in here?!"

"Aye!" Horologium speaks for Happy. "...They say." Horologium's time is up which makes him disappear back into the celestial world.

"Stinky!" Lucy and Happy cover their noses, disgusted by the smell. The giant beast apears to be a mouse wearing a maid uniform. "A rat?!"

"Natsu! Aira! Quit lying around!" Gray said.

"They have a strong sense of smell, so..." Happy commented.

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray creates an ice floor which makes the mouse slip and fall.

"Why didn't you do that first?!" Natsu asked.

"Quit complaining! At least he saved us!" Aira yelled, getting annoyed with Natsu.

Lucy looks around and sees an ancient temple. "Look! There's some sort of building! Let's get inside while we can!"

Natsu and Aira start to beat up the unconscious mouse. "Yeah! Let's beat it up while we can!"

Lucy and Gray sweat drop at them. "You guys..."

"Wow! This place is big!" Lucy said.

"It's all busted up!" Natsu commented.

"Just how old _is_ this?" Aira said.

"Huh? What are those?" Natsu asked.

"They're moons." Gray replied. "This place _was_ originally called "Island Of The Moon""

"A moon island, a moon curse, and moon emblems..." Lucy tries to put the pieces together in her mind. "There's something fishy about these ruins."

"Man, this place is falling apart. Is this floor even safe?" Natsu starts to stomp on the floor.

"Stop that!" Lucy said. The ground crumbles, causing them to fall down.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Aira screamed while falling down.

* * *

They all land in a secret underground cave. "Hey?! You guys okay?!" Natsu asked, looking around.

"No! This is your fault!" Lucy yelled.

"Why don't you ever think about the consequences?!" Aira angrily shouted.

"Happy. Cain. Can you guys fly us all up?" Lucy asked.

"Nope..." Happy replied

"Not possible..." Cain added.

"We're beneath the ruins..." Gray said.

"It's a secret cave!" Natsu happily said. "Since we're here, let's go exploring!" He flaps his arms around, exploring the cave.

"Hey! Quit running around like crazy!" Aira angrily shouted at Natsu.

Natsu goes on ahead to explore the cave. He gets distracted when he sees something in front of him.

"Natsu?" Lucy called out.

"Now what?" Aira sighed.

"What is this?" Natsu asked. They all get surprised when they see a large demon encased in ice, especially Gray and Aira.

"Wh-What the..?" Gray stuttered. "Deliora...?!" He walks towards it, surprised to see the demon. "That can't be! What is Deliora doing here?! It's impossible! He can't be here!"

"You know this thing, too?!" Aira asked, shocked that Gray knew the demon as well.

"It's...It's...!" Gray sweats nervously.

"Gray! Calm down!" Lucy comforts him. "Tell us, what is this thing?"

"Deliora...The demon of destruction..." Gray muttered.

"Demon of construction?" Natsu questioned.

"Destruction." Happy corrected.

"He looks exactly the same as then...What's going on?!" Gray said. Lucy can hear footsteps getting close to them. They hide behind a rock, peeking out to see who's there.

"This is where the voices were coming from." A man with thick eyebrows and blue spiky hair said. A dog man is walking beside him. "It's daytime. I'm sleepy..." The dog man growls. "Toby. Have you been soaking in the Moon Drip? You have ears and stuff."

"No! These are decorations! Get it through your head!" Toby angrily shouted.

"I was only teasing you, idiot." The man said.

"You're so mean." Toby said.

"Moon Drip? Could that be the curse?" Lucy asked. She notices another person walking in.

"Yuka. Toby. I have sad news." A young woman with pink hair walks in.

"Sherry." Yuka said as Toby greets her.

"Someone beat up Angelica." Sherry said.

"It's just a dumb rat! Don't give it a deluxe name!" Toby angrily shouted.

"She is not a rat! Angelica is a hunter and races through the darkness..." Sherry said. "And...love!"

"Talk about a serious weirdo. Especially with that last thing she said." Lucy commented.

"They're not from the island. They smell different." Natsu stated.

"And they don't seem to be cursed, either." Happy whispered.

"Intruders, huh?" Yuka said.

"Just when the moon's light is nearly gathered, too. How sad." Sherry said. "Let us get rid of the intruders before the Cold Emperor hears of this. Yes, before the moon shows itself..."

"Yeah." Yuka agreed as Toby growls.

"Now that they've seen Deliora, we cannot let them leave alive." Sherry said. "We will give the intruders eternal sleep...In other words, love."

"You mean death." Toby corrected her. They hear a noise from the distance.

"What was that?" Sherry asked.

"Over there!" Yuka and the others run to where the noise was made.

"Good work!" Lucy complimented.

"Aye!" Happy's the one who caused the noise.

"Aww, we should've caught 'em and interrogated 'em!" Natsu said.

"Not yet. Let's check things out a little more first." Lucy said.

"This is starting to get complicated." Natsu complained.

"I wonder who this "Cold Emperor" is..." Cain said.

"Why did they bring Deliora here...?!" Gray wondered out loud. "How did they find where he was sealed, anyway?!"

"Where was he sealed?" Lucy asked.

"This thing was sealed in an iceberg in a northern continent." Gray explained. "It's an immortal demon that ravaged Isvan region ten years ago...Master Ur, the one who taught me magic, risked her life to seal it away! Dunno what it has to do with the island's curse, but it doesn't belong here!" He clenches his fist in anger. "Cold Emperor...Who are you?! You'll have hell to pay if you try to tarnish Ur's name!" They all stare at the demon encased in ice. "Deliora..." Gray muttered.

"This is the demon your master sealed away?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. No questions about it." Gray replied. "How do you know about this demon, Aira?"

"Let's just say an old friend of mine was killed by him." Aira answered.

"You're saying this was brought here from the northern continent?" Happy asked.

"Could this demon be the cause of this island's curse?!" Lucy wondered.

"It's definitely possible." Gray replied. "This demon _is_ still alive and all..."

"All right!" Natsu prepares himself to fight the demon. "In that case, I'll give it a beat down of my own!"

"Why is brute force the only solution you can ever think of?" Lucy commented.

"Just watch!" Natsu said. Gray turns to Natsu and punches him away.

"Gray hit him!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Hey, you...! What the hell was that?!" Natsu shouted, holding his left cheek.

"Stay away from this ice, fire wizard!" Gray snarled.

"You're an idiot, Natsu! After melting the ice, you should drink it!" Aira walks over the ice, but gets punched away by Gray as well. Aira looks up at him in confusion.

"Don't even think about drinking from the ice, water breath!" Gray growled. "If the ice melts or gets broken down, Deliora will wake up and no one will be able to stop him!"

"What?! You really think it'd be that easy to melt or break the ice?!" Natsu pointed out.

"No..." Gray muttered.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, putting her hand on Gray's shoulder.

"Hey! That punch was for nothing, then! Man, you're violent!" Natsu shouted.

"Punching people out of nowhere...How rude!" Aira added.

"You're one to talk?" Happy said.

"My master Ur cast a spell called Iced Shell on this demon. It's an unmeltable ice." Gray said. "Not even the most powerful explosive flame spells can melt it or a Dragon Slayer of water can destroy it. So why would they carry this off if they knew that?"

"Maybe they don't know. Maybe they're trying to melt it somehow." Lucy said.

"For what, though?!" Gray snapped.

"I-I don't know..." Lucy gets nervous.

"This is all too much. Who would bring Deliora here, and why?" Gray asked.

"That's simple. We go after those guys." Natsu said as Aira and Lucy agree with him, but Gray disagrees.

"We'll wait here." Gray said.

"For what?" Happy asked.

"For the moon to come out." Gray replied.

"The moon? But it's still the middle of the day!" Natsu said. "No way! We'll die of boredom!"

"What is this about, Gray?" Lucy asked.

"I get the strong feeling that the island's curse and Deliora have something to do with the moon. They said something about "moonlight being full gathered soon" too." Gray replied.

"Oh, right." Lucy muttered. "I _am_ curious to know what's happening and what they're up to..."

"I can't sit here! I'm going after them!" Natsu argued. In a split second, he easily falls asleep on the ground, snoring out loud.

"That was fast." Lucy commented.

"Aye." Happy said. They sit down and wait for night time as Natsu continues to sleep.

"Sheesh. He acts purely on instinct, doesn't he?" Lucy rests her head on the palm of her hand.

"Aye. That's how Natsu is." Happy agreed.

"In a way, I'm jealous..." Lucy said.

"Jealous of his idiotic personality?" Aira teased, sitting against a rock, next to Lucy. Lucy looks at Gray who is sitting alone in front of the encased demon.

 _"Ur..."_ Gray remembers about one of his trainings with Ur, in which she inquires if he will be able to keep up with her harsh training. He is determined to keep up no matter how long it will take.

"I know i agreed to wait, but this is so boring." Lucy complained. "I know!" She thinks of an idea of a way to pass time. "Open! Gate of the Harp Constellation! Lyra!" She summons Lyra who has an energetic personality.

"Long time, no see, Lucy!" Lyra happily said as Lucy greets her. "Sheesh! You hardly ever call me! I want to help lots more! You're such a meanie!"

"Meanie? I'm only allowed to call you like three days a month." Lucy said.

"Huh? Really?!" Lyra said in shock.

"Another weirdo.." Happy commented.

"So, what should I sing for you today?!" Lyra asked.

"Anything. I'll let you decide!" Lucy responded.

"I want a fish song!" Happy requested.

"Okay! I'll just sing whatever! Yay!" Lyra said.

"Lyra's a really good singer!" Lucy commented.

"So is Mira. She even sings fish songs for me." Happy added. Lyra plays her harp and starts to sing.

Everyone falls asleep, hearing the beautiful singing. Gray has a tough time keeping his tears in. Gray lets one tear roll down his cheek. Lyra stops singing when they notice Gray crying to himself. "Wha...? Gray?" Lucy asked, worried for him.

"Yeah? What?" Gray asked.

"You were crying..." Happy said.

"Lyra _is_ good at singing about what people are feeling, but..." Lucy said.

"You were crying." Happy informed.

"I was not!" Gray declined.

"I can smell your tears." Aira commented.

"Sing something happier, Lyra!" Lucy requested.

"Huh?! You should've said so!" Lyra said.

"Now that i think about it, be quiet! What if someone shows up?!" Aira said.

* * *

They all sleep peacefully underground until they are awaken by a tremor. Lucy wakes up to the sound of the ground shaking. "What's that sound?"

"Is it night?!" Natsu immediately wakes up. A Magic Circle appears above the ice, shining a bright purple ray of light on the demon.

"There's a light..." Lucy pointed out.

"...coming from the ceiling!" Natsu said.

"Purple light...Is it moonlight?!" Aira asked.

"What is this?! What's going on?!" Happy asked.

The Magic Circle shines on the ice. "It's shining on Deliora!" Gray pointed out.

"This is no coincidence!" Natsu said.

"Let's go! Find the source of light!" Gray said. They all go to find where the source of light is coming from. They go upstairs and see another Magic Circle in the temple. There was a magic circle in the middle of these ruins?

"Higher up!" Natsu shouted, running to the outside. They see people gathered around the Magic Circle. "What is that?"

"Shh!" Lucy quiets him down.

"The moon..." Aira muttered.

"These guys really are collecting the moon's light?" Natsu said.

"And they're shining it on Deliora...But what for?!" Lucy asked.

"It's Moon Drip, a Belianse spell." Lyra replied.

"You're still here?!" Lucy asked.

"Ah. So that's what's going on." Lyra said.

"What? What do you mean?" Lucy wonders if Lyra knows whats going on.

"These guys are trying to use Moon Drip to revive that underground demon!" Lyra explained.

"That's impossible! Iced Shell is unmeltable!" Gray informed.

"Moon Drip can melt it. Focuses moon energy can break any spell at all." Lyra said.

"You can't be serious..." Happy said.

"They have no idea how horrific Deliora is!" Gray said as Aira agrees with him.

"I think the Moon Drip is the cause of the phenomenon the islanders believe is a curse." Lyra said. "Consentrated moon energy can contaminate people's bodies too. That's how powerful this magic is."

"Those bastards...!" Natsu snarled.

"Hold it!" Lucy elbows Natsu under his chin. "Someone's here."

A man with armored boots walks in, wearing a helmet. Gray stares at him like he's seen him before. The man with armor walks ahead with Sherry, Yuka, and Toby behind him.

"Damn. I'm sleepy because we woke up during the day." Yuka complained. "We didn't even find the intruders."

"Were there even any?!" Toby angrily asked.

"It's sad, Cold Emperor." Sherry said. "It appeared that there were intruders during the day, but they got away. I am unfit to speak of love."

"Intruders..." The Cold Emperor said as Gray recognizes his voice.

"So he's the Cold Emperor?!" Natsu asked.

"He sure looks high and mighty, especially with that weird mask!" Lucy said.

"Really? I think it's cool!" Happy added.

"Is Deliora's revival still incomplete?" The Cold Emperor asked.

"From the look of it, it will be today or tomorrow." Sherry replied.

"Which one?!" Toby asked.

"At long last..." The Cold Emperor said. "As for the intruders...I've come so far to be interfered with now."

"Yes. The only people on this island are in the village on the outskirts." Sherry informed.

"Go eradicate the village." The Cold Emperor ordered. They all understand his orders.

"The villagers have nothing to do with this!" Lucy said.

"Got no choice, then...!" Natsu said.

"I'm not fond of blood, but..." The Emperor said.

"That voice..." Gray muttered. "No...It can't be...!"

"All right! I'm sick of sneaking around!" Natsu yelled. He swells up his fire, exploding everywhere. " _We're_ the ones who came to interfere!" Everybody turn their attention to the angry fire dragon slayer. Natsu chuckles to himself, ready to fight them.

"Urgh! He always has to play it by ear!" Lucy said.

"What should I do? Sing?" Lyra joyfully asked.

"You can go back." Lucy gets irritated with her.

"Aww, you're no fun." Lyra whined as Lucy makes her disappear back to the Celestial World.

"That emblem! He's from Fairy Tail!" Sherry pointed out.

"I see. So the villagers asked the guilds for help." Yuka said.

"What are you doing? Go eradicate the village." The Emperor ordered. "Those who stand in the way, and those who concoted said scheme...They're all the enemy."

"Why?!" Natsu angrily runs towards the Emperor.

"Why, you...!" Gray runs as well. "Stop your stupid ceremony or whatever this instant!" He uses his Ice Magic to attack them. The Cold Emperor dodges the attack and uses his Ice Magic to counter the attack.

"He uses ice, too?!" Happy asked. Gray angrily glares at the emperor.

"Lyon!" Gray screamed, shouting the Emperor's real name.

"Lyon?" Lucy mumbles.

"Damn you...Do you even realize what you're doing?!" Gray asked, yelling at the Emperor for his actions.

"It's been a while, Gray." The Emperor greeted.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Gray asked.

"To think that _you_ were one of the wizards the villagers called here..." The Cold Emperor, Lyon, said. "Did you come for here knowingly? Or was it sheer coincidence? Not that it makes any difference..."

"An acquaintance of yours, Cold Emperor Lyon?" Yuka asked.

"Get going. I can handle this myself." Lyon ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" They all disappear in thin air.

"Oh, no you don't!" Natsu charges after them.

"Stop, Natsu! Don't move!" Gray said. Lyon freezes Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out.

"Happy! Cain! Get Lucy out of here!" Aira said.

"Wait...!" Lucy flies in the air with Happy carrying her and Cain following them. Gray attacks Lyon while he uses a shield to protect himself.

"Damn! I can't move!" Natsu stuggles to move. "Aira! Shrink this ice with your water!"

"What makes you think i'll do that?" Aira refused.

 **(In the sky)**

"Happy! You're gonna abandon Natsu?!" Lucy asked.

"He's surrounded by a type of magic that chills empty space!" Happy replied. "We would've turned into ice next if we had stayed there!"

"That Lyon guy has powerful magic..." Cain added.

"But if we don't help Natsu, he'll...!" Lucy said.

"Who'll save the village if we all get beaten?!" Happy starts to get teary.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were fighting back the urge to help him..." Lucy said. "I'm sure Natsu will be fine! Ice is nothing to a Salamander! And plus, Aira is there, too! He can just shrink the ice with his water!"

"Aye!" Happy flies towards the village.

 **(On the ground)**

"So you created an opening for the girl and the cats to escape..." Lyon said. "No matter. I doubt those three can stop Sherry and the others."

"I wouldn't underestimate Fairy Tail wizards if i were you!" Natsu shouted. Gray kicks Natsu away causing him to roll off the mountain. "What's the big idea, Gray?!"

"Aira, go after Natsu and make sure he doesn't cause any trouble." Gray ordered.

"Don't order me around like that!" Aira said, going after Natsu. Gray and Lyon argue over Ur's legacy, Lyon unmasks himself and shuts Gray up by saying that he was the one who killed Ur.

* * *

Natsu is stuck on the ground, struggling to get off. Aira watches him in amusement not bothering to help him. Natsu uses his Fire Magic to get above ground.

"Gray! You jerk! I'll get you for this!" Natsu angrily yelled. "Why didn't you help me, Aira?!"

"Why would i help you?" Aira said as Natsu growls at him.

"Anyway, why the heck can't my fire melt this ice?!" Natsu tries to melt the ice.

"It's difficult to melt ice with any kind of fire." Aira commented.

"I have no time for this! I gotta hurry to the village!" Natsu struggles to walk towards the village. "Crap! It's hard to run like this!"

"Will you pick up the pace?" Aira teased, a couple steps ahead of him.

"Shut up!" Natsu screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, a pirate ship approaches, with all the sailors defeated. Erza is shown to be the culprit of such coercion, and orders the captain to take her to Galuna Island, and after she states she has to punish someone, all the sailors vow to follow her anywhere.

* * *

Concurrently the battle between Lyon and Gray truely starts, and after fighting for some time Lyon comes out victorious.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long.**

 **I know i haven't updated this story in a long time. Homework, tests, and school in general have been getting in the way.**

 **Until next time! (And i promise it won't be another two months)**

 **~Sarah**


	9. Natsu & Aira vs Yuka & Toby

**A/N: Hey readers, sorry that this chapter is late! (AGAIN!) I switched some of Natsu's parts with Aira. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own my OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Natsu & Aira vs Yuka & Toby**

Gray is defeated by Lyon. He is reminded of one of his training sessions with Ur in which he was in the exactly same pitiful, defeated condition. Ur's words of encouragement are echoed into Natsu, who is standing over him.

"Wake up, Gray!" Natsu shouted.

"How lame...You got butt-whupped good." Aira said in disappointment.

"Natsu...Aira...Why are you guys here?" Gray asked.

"I didn't know which direction the village was, so I climbed back up to a high spot." Natsu replied.

"Sorry it took a while, snowball over here takes forever to walk." Aira joked around.

"Shut up, water breath!" Natsu yelled. "Over there! Let's head out." Natsu grabs Gray by the collar.

"Wait! I can walk..." Gray said. "Where's Lyon?"

"Dunno. No one's here." Natsu replied.

"The ceremony's over, too." Aira added. Gray gets weaker as Natsu carries him over his iced body.

"Crap! If Lucy's in trouble, it's our fault!" Gray is reminded of the moment when Ur is prohibited him from battling Deliora.

"Natsu..." Gray weakly said. Natsu listens carefully to what Gray has to say. "I have no right to say anything to you. No right at all." Gray starts to cry.

"You gonna sit there mopin' all day 'cause you lost, Gray?!" Natsu screamed. "We're Fairy Tail, dammit! The guild that doesn't know the meaning of the word "stop!" We only know how to keep running forward!"

"Enough with the inspiring words, we need to get back to the village." Aira said.

"Goddammit! It's _really_ hard to run like this!" Natsu complained.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy, Cain, and Happy have reached the village. They inform the villagers of Lyon's team that they believe is responsible for their transformation into demons. At first, she thinks they could fight them, because they have more numbers, but in fact, less mages. The villagers are not sure of this plan and Lucy hatches and idea. Chief Moka arrives, stating that he doesn't care about the enemies and demands for the moon to be destroyed. He is later taken away to be calmed by the villagers. The time comes for Lucy to put her plan into work, so she summons Virgo and orders her to make a pitfall. Happy eventually tells her she is an idiot for thinking anyone would fall for that trap, but she is confident in her plan, even in the face of nearly everyone's disapproval.

"Lucy-san, someone is coming!" One of the villagers inform her.

"They're here already? Open the gate!" Lucy ordered. "Now, come to mama." As the gate opens, they see Natsu carrying Gray and Aira heading their way.

"Everyone, you okay?" Natsu shouted from the distance. They are all surprised to see the three.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Lucy tries to stop them. Natsu and Aira look at them weird. "I said stop! Stop!"

"Whoa there." Natsu and Aira immediately stop in front of the pitfall, but they do not know its there. Lucy sighs of relief. "What's this?" They each take a step forward, causing them to fall in the pitfall.

"There was actually someone who fell for it." One of the villagers stated.

"Didn't expect that." Another villager said.

"Failure!" Lucy scolds herself.

"Hey, hey, hey! Who the hell put a hole here?!" Natsu asked.

"Lucy, obviously!" Happy replied.

"I knew it!" Natsu shouted.

"You've got it all wrong!" Lucy shakes her head.

"I'm glad the three of you are safe though!" Cain said in relief with Happy nodding in agreement.

"There's nothing to be glad about! Gray's outta commission!" Aira said.

"He got beat up by the masked guy?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looks at himself and realizes that the ice is broken. "The ice came off! Even though fire didn't work?"

"R-Right, just like I planned!" Lucy tries to play it off.

"Perhaps the magic had weakened due to the distance between the caster and the victim." Virgo said.

"All right!" Natsu cheers to himself. The villagers carefully lie Gray down and take him to go treat his wounds.

"Great, but...They still haven't shown up yet?" Natsu asked about Lyon and the others.

"True, they're taking their time." Lucy said. "Even though they left for the village before you guys did, and yet you guys got here first."

"Yeah. And it really took me a while too." Natsu said.

"Not to mention the ice ball." Aira commented.

"Now's our chance! Cover the hole back up, hurry!" Lucy still believes in her plan.

"You're still goin' for the pitfall plan?" Natsu asked, annoyed with her.

"What's that?!" One of the villagers points to the sky as they look up. "There's a flying rat!"

"What's that bucket?" A villager asked.

"From the sky?! My pitfall's pointless!" Lucy said, disappointed.

Riding on top of the rat are Sherry, Yuka, and Toby. One drop falls, heading downwards towards Lucy. "Jelly?"

"Lucy!" Aira pushes her out of the way. The drop happens to be strong acid. "What the heck is that dangerous smell?!"

"The bucket is filled with _that_?!" The villagers starts to panic when they discover that the bucket is full of acidic jelly. "They're gonna pour it everywhere!" Sherry asks Angelica to drop the bucket who does so.

"How are we suppose to defend against _this_?!" Lucy starts to panic.

"Everyone gather into the village center!" Aira ordered. "Natsu, burn the ones that head your way!" Natsu agrees to his plan. "Cain, let's fly!"

"Right!" Cain takes Aira and flies him in the air.

"I won't leave! I won't leave Bobo's grave!" Chief Moka refused.

"Village Chief! I understand how you feel, but...!" One of the villagers said.

"The ocean of my right hand and the ocean of my left hand! Put them together, and...!" Aira's hand gets covered in water, clashing them together. "This'll wash you away! Water Dragon's Tsunami!" A huge tsunami comes from behind Aira and goes towards the jelly.

"He disappeared it!" Yuka said.

"He's a water wizard!" Sherry indicated. All the jelly gets washed outwards, so the center is safe. Natsu burns the drops that fell in the center, protecting eveyrone. One of the jelly drops hit the grave where the chief is, but luckily Virgo saves him.

"Here's the village chief, ready for punishment." Virgo said.

"The village...It's all been dissolved..." A villager said. "This is terrible..."

"Is anyone hurt?" Another villager asked.

"Bobo's grave..." Chief Moka is suprised and glad to see his son's grave still standing. Yuka kicks it over as they approach the villagers.

"The Cold Emperor's enemies must all be expelled." Sherry said. "We were trying to show some mercy by making your deaths quick..." She is disappointed that they didn't expelled the villagers. "...but it seems that there's going to be much bloodshed after all."

"Approximately fifty villagers. Three wizards. About fifteen minutes, I'd say." Yuka said.

"Let's do it!" Natsu positions himself in a fighting pose.

"Yeah!" Aira and Lucy agreed, preparing themselves to fight.

"Cain and I are here too! That makes five wizards!" Happy pointed out.

"How dare they! How dare they ruin Bobo's grave...!" Chief Moka gets angry at the people who broke his son's grave. "They'll pay for this!" The villagers try to calm their chief down by taking him away.

"I'll help too." Gray gets up, but still feels weak.

"Gray! You're conscious!" Lucy said, suprised to see Gray standing up.

"Get outta here! You'll only get in the way." Natsu coldly said.

"Natsu...Please...!" Gray gets punched in the abdomen by Natsu.

"Just lie down again. You're hurt." Natsu said as Gray get unconsious again.

"Why...?" Lucy asked, wondering why Natsu punched Gray out of consciousness.

"It's Natsu's way of showing compassion." Aira replied.

"Gray's still in no condition to fight." Happy added.

"Is that the bond shared in Fairy Tail?" Lucy questioned. A villager carries Gray on his shoulder. "Please look after Gray."

"You can count on us." The villager said. "All right! Let's go!"

"There's no escape. The Cold Emperor ordered that everyone shall be eliminated." Sherry said. "Angelica." Angelica jumps in the air and flies after the villagers.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail too, you know!" Lucy yelled. She accidently grabs onto one of Angelica's paws. "Wha...? I was so into the moment that I grabbed on!"

"She might be stupid after all!" Happy commented.

"Too stupid!" Natsu added.

"Stop, will you?! Quit messing with the villagers!" Lucy punches Angelica's paw.

"Who are you?!" Sherry gets annoyed with her.

"How about this, then?!" Lucy tickles Angelica's paw.

"That will never work." Sherry said. Angelica starts to laugh causing her tail to stop spinning. "What are you doing? If you stop your tail...!"

"I did it!" Lucy exclaimed. "Wahh! I'm falling too!" They crash to the ground as Natsu and Aira sweat drop at them.

"That's gonna tick him off." Yuka stated.

"I am not ticked off!" Toby snapped.

"Not you." Yuka commented.

"Think she's okay?" Aira asked.

"Hopefully it didn't crush her." Natsu said.

"She's be dead is it did. Cain and I will go check on her." Happy and Cain fly away to check on Lucy.

"Right! Thanks!" Natsu said. "Meanwhile, we'll take care of business here!" Natsu and Aira charge at Yuka and Toby. Aira head butts Toby while Natsu blows his fire at Yuka.

"Such ferocious flames." Yuka blocks Natsu's flame with his Wave Magic. "Are you the Fairy Tail Salamander and Tsunami I've heard so much about?" Natsu looks at Toby who gets up perfectly fine. "We once belonged to a drowned wizard guild, too. This won't be as easy as you think. Does the Lamia Scale wizard guild ring any bells? Yes, the Iron Rock Jura belongs-"

Natsu shoots flames out of his hands directly at Yuka and Toby. "D-Don't you have the manners to listen until someone is done talking?!" Yuka asked.

"I don't care." Natsu said. "I don't care what guild you're from or who you're partners with. You're going after our client and interfering with our work. You're an enemy of Fairy Tail, in other words. That's more than enough reason to fight." Natsu and Aira give him death glares.

"Toby. Deal with Tsunami. I can take care of Salamander on my own." Yuka ordered.

"Ready?" Natsu grinned.

"Yeah." Aira agreed. Toby takes out his Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish and slices at Aira who dodges most of the attacks.

"Wave!" Yuka extends his hand out at Natsu.

"I'll destroy that stupid thing!" Natsu fails to dodge to attack.

"Natsu!" Aira called out, dodging all the strikes from Toby.

"Oh? I'm impressed you recognized its properties." Yuka smirked. Natsu blows fire out of his mouth, but Yuka nullifies it. "The pulses produced by my hand neutralize every manner of magic. In short, it's magic impenetrable by magic."

"So that's why it felt like my fire couldn't block his attacks!" Natsu wipes his cheek.

"I specialized in anti-wizard work when I was in Lamia Scale." Yuka explained. "I take it you understand why. Because all wizards are powerless before me!" He throws wave boots at Natsu, but he dodges them quickly.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Natsu attempts to punch Yuka, but the wave gets in his way.

"I already told you. My waves nullify magic." Yuka repeated.

"That's no big deal, then! I just won't use magic!" Natsu evilly grinned. He gets his hand through the wave. "See I broke through!" The wave electrifies Natsu's hand, causing pain to him.

"Plunging your bare hand into a vortex of magic energy is truely reckless." Yuka said. "It'll get blown off." Natsu ignores his warnings and gets his whole head inside the wave.

"Wha...? He's sticking his whole body inside!" Toby said, getting distracted by Natsu. Aira lands a punch at his face.

"Maybe magic can't break through your wall, but brute strength can!" Natsu laughed.

"This guy's crazy!" Toby still gets distracted by Natsu.

"But what are you planning to do now, Salamander?" Yuka asked. "You can't use magic inside the wave!"

"But I can use it outside! Thanks for the advice! Fire Dragon's..." Natsu uses his elbow for a boost.

"You're using your magic as a booster to increase your fist's strength?!" Yuka asked in shock.

"...Flame Elbow!" Natsu punches Yuka away. "That's one down!" He looks over at Aira who is dodging most of Toby's attacks.

"There's a special secret to these nails!" Toby said.

"Poison?" Aira guessed, not amused.

"How did you know?" Toby asked. "Y-You're one hell of a wizard..."

"Oh, man. You're a moron." Aira said.

Toby quickly strikes at Aira. "Don't call me a moron!"

"Whoa!" Aira jumps back.

"One scratch from these and you're paralyzed! All you can do is wait for death!" Toby yelled.

"Hurry up, Aira!" Natsu impatiently waits for him to end the battle.

"I know!" Aira shouted. He turns to Toby, thinking of an idea. "Wait, hold on! You got something right here." Aira points to his forehead. Toby checks his forehead, accidently punctures himself.

"Oh, that feels kinda nice..." Toby falls backwards, unconscious.

"He really is a moron." Natsu said as Aira agrees with him. "These guys sure are mean." He picks up Bobo's grave and puts it back into place. "But the village and its people will go back to normal. I swear it! I will avenge you!"

* * *

Inside the ruins, a masked figure asks Lyon why he didn't finish off Gray. He responds that he has no taste for bloodshed despite having ordered the entire village wiped out. However, he doesn't forget to say that if Gray confronts him again, he will show no mercy.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lucy wakes up to a crying Sherry. She cries as she expresses her sorrow about how Lyon won't love her and also because Angelica is hurt. Lucy doesn't seem fazed by this and the cat fight begins. Sherry creates a Doll Attack: Wood Doll and Lucy summons Taurus who breaks the tree in one shot. However, Sherry reveals that Celestial Spirit Mages are at a disadvantage before her, since she can control the Cestial Spirits themselves.

Taurus unwillingly changes sides and attacks Lucy. He apologizes to her and feels ashamed, but Taurus simply cannot control himself. Sherry makes Taurus attack, while Lucy tries to make him reason. She reminds him of the day they made their contract and his promise to protect her. This makes him gain a little more control and Lucy, because of sheer will and her growing Magic Power, forces Taurus' Gate to close. This makes her more confident than ever and she gets ready to fight using Sherry with her whip.

As their battle continues, Lucy comes out as the winner. However, in the last moment Sherry calls for Angelica to avenge her, and Lucy is unable to move. Lucy is saved in the last moment by Erza, who has just arrived at the island. Lucy tries to act casual with her, but it doesn't work. Erza also captures Happy and Cain, and when Lucy tries to explain the situation to Erza, she threatens her with a sword. She states that she didn't come for a mission; she came to punish some rule breakers. She also accuses them of betraying the master, and states that they will not get out of this unscathed.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long, guys!**

 **I promise the next one won't take so long!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	10. Gray vs Lyon

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Gray vs Lyon**

The following morning, Gray wakes up; he is informed of the village's destruction and is directed into Lucy's room. There, he finds Lucy, Happy, and Cain bound by Erza, who scolds him for partaking this mission along with Aira. She orders him to look for Natsu and Aira and leave, but Gray, like Lucy before him, mentions the state of the village, but Erza responds with a cold "So?"

* * *

"Crap. I overslept. I'd just come up with a great idea, too..." Natsu yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I'm not responsible for you." Aira replied. They stand in front of the ruins.

"All right! Time to get started!" Natsu clenches his fist while looking up at the ruins.

* * *

Gray continues to defend his case, but Erza is as stubborn as ever, and doesn't care. Gray then discloses that he misjudged her, to which Erza responds by summoning her sword. She threatens that if he breaks the guild's rules he won't get away with it, but Gray replies that this is the path he chose, and leaves. Erza then decides to help them, but reminds them that they won't get out of their punishment.

* * *

Toby and Lyon are seen in his improvised throne room. They discuss his defeat to Fairy Tail when Zalty enters the room. He announces the arrival of Erza, and also the fact that the ritual must end tonight. When Lyon claims he will not be defeated, Zalty informs that he will fight. While they talk, fire explodes from the floor.

Natsu and Aira are seen tilting the ruins. Natsu uses his breath attack to break through the floors. They all look beneath them and see the Dragon Slayers.

"I usually destroy stuff without realizing it; trying to destroy it on purpose is actually pretty tough!" Natsu laughs to himself.

"You do everything on purpose." Aira said, throwing his jacket somewhere.

"And you pretend to be Gray on purpose!" Natsu yelled back.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lyon asked.

"We turned the building. Now the moonlight won't shine on the demon below!" Natsu explained.

"You...! How dare you...!" Lyon snarled. "Curse you, Fairy Tail!"

"I'm lost...I have no idea what's going on..." Toby asked, confused about the stiuation.

"It appears that they have tilted the building. By destroying half of the support pillars below, they were able to tilt the ruins, thereby preventing the moonlight from reaching Deliora." Zalty explained. "I assume that was his strategy. I guess they're sharper than they look."

"Enough of your blabbing!" Natsu flies off the ground with his fire.

"Fire from his feet?" Lyon pointed out.

"Yeah! Fire comes all outta his body!" Toby said. Natsu charges at Lyon, head butting him in the abdomen. Lyon's body shatters into ice pieces.

"What?! A fake?!" Natsu looks behind him and sees the real Lyon.

"Ice Make: Eagle!" Lyon spawn eagles "You can't dodge them in the air!"

Aira jumps in front of Natsu, using his breath attack. After the smoke disappears, Aira uses his magic to make the ice eagles disappear. "To bad for you that a water wizard is here."

Natsu spits fire from both his feet and starts swinging them around.

"Such ridiculous magic...!" Lyon commented.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu aims at the front.

"Water Dragon's Roar!" Aira aims behind Lyon. Zalty opens the ground beneath the two Dragon Slayers, making them fall and saving Lyon.

"You were quite lucky, Cold Emperor." Zalty said.

"Could we keep the fact they got me on the down-low...?" Half of Toby's body is brunt while the other is shivering under the water.

"What did you do?" Lyon asked, furious that Zalty interrupted their fight.

"Whatever do you mean?" Zalty asked in return.

"Don't play dumb. It was your magic that caused the floor to crumble." Lyon said.

"You could tell? You're truely impressive, Cold Emperor." Zalty complimented. "But please understand. We cannot afford to lose you before Deliora is revived."

"You're suggesting those measly flames and water could've beaten me? Lyon asked, releasing his Magic Power. He freezes the room in the temple. "Begone. I will take care of them myself." He looks down at Natsu and turns around to see Aira. "I am Cold Emperor Lyon, the only wizard capable of defeating the Deliora. Letting these brats give me trouble would tarnish my name."

"Oh, my..." Zalty sighed.

"Defeat Deliora?!" Aira asked.

Meanwhile, the others are running towards the ruins.

"He's practically halfway defeated as it is!" Natsu said. "You actually wanna break him out of the ice and fight him? You're messed up, that's for sure."

"It is all to surpass Ur..." Lyon said. He attacks with Ice Make: Eagle. "And to have the rest of my dreams!" Natsu dodges his attacks while Aira scans them, figuring out which one he should melt first.

"Then why don't you just fight Ur personally?!" Natsu asked.

"Haven't you heard? Ur is long dead!" Lyon responded. Natsu remembers when Gray told them that Ur sealed her life away.

"You mean she died along that...?" Aira asked.

"That's right. It was Gray's fault, too!" Lyon creates an eagle behind Natsu. Aira defends Natsu from the attack with his arm. Aira drops down on one knee, taking the damage, but has no effect.

"Aira!" Natsu called out.

"It's alright! Anything that water can melt doesn't work on me!" Aira gets back up.

Natsu furiously turns to Lyon. "I dunno what happened in the past. But what you're trying to do now is causing trouble for a lot of people. I'm going to bring you to your senses..." He lights his hand on fire. "...with a scorching-hot scolding!"

* * *

Gray explains about Lyon's behavior to Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Cain. He states that by defeating Deliora he would defeat Ur, but what Lyon doesn't know is that Ur is still alive. Gray's past with his mentor, Ur, and fellow student, Lyon, is revealed.

* * *

Lucy and the rest look at the titled temple, wondering how and why it's titled. They all assume it was Natsu and Aira. Out of nowhere, some priests attack them. Erza lets Gray to go and settle things with Lyon while they fight the enemies. Natsu and Aira are still fighting Lyon.

* * *

Gray recalls his past as he runs.

* * *

"Man, there's no end to this! Just give up already slanty-eyes!" Natsu said.

"Your eyes aren't much different." Lyon spat back.

"Let's finish this!" Natsu's fist turns to flames.

"I just want this fight to end." Aira sighed as his fist gets covered in water.

"Amusing." Lyon uses his Magic as well. The fight gets interrupted by a crack in the wall.

"What the...?" Natsu looks at the cracked wall. The wall breaks open and Gray appears.

"Gray!" Natsu and Aira stare at him in shock.

"Natsu. Aira. Let me deal with him." Gray said.

"What?! He's already beaten you once before!" Natsu refused.

"This will be the end of it. There won't be a next time." Gray said.

"You're rather confident of yourself" Lyon said.

"Ur died ten years ago because of me." Gray admitted it. "But I can't let you get away with hurting my comrades, harming the village, and trying to melt that ice. We will accept out punishment together, Lyon." Gray puts one arm over the other, one palm facing up and the other down.

"That stance...! Iced Shell?!" Lyon immediately recognizes the pose.

"Iced Shell?" Natsu asked. He recalls his memories about Gray and Lyon talking about Ur and Iced Shell.

"Have you gone mad?!" Lyon asked.

"Return the villagers to their original forms this minute!" Gray demanded. "And then take your accomplices and leave!" A Magic Circle appears under Gray. "This is the last chance I'll give you!"

"I see. So you're using that spell as a bluff. What nonsense." Lyon said. Gray releases his Magic even more.

"I'm serious." Gray said.

"You...!" Lyon tries to block the attack.

"G-Gray!" Aira called out.

"The fact that Ur died because of me will never change no matter how much time passes. I have to take responsibility for it at some point. I'm going to do it here. I've been prepared to die..." He glares at Lyon with a serious face. "...for the last ten years!"

"Are you serious?!" Lyon asked.

"Answer me, Lyon!" Gray shouted. "Will we both die or will be both live?!"

"Do it. You don't have the courage to die. You can't possibly have it!" Lyon answered.

"Sorry. You're wrong." Gray said.

"Gray!" Natsu and Aira shout for their comrade.

 _"Natsu...Aira...Erza...Everyone in Fairy Tail...I leave the rest to you...Sorry, but it's time for me to go."_ Gray thinks to himself, finally making his exit. _"This is...the end!"_ He releases more Magic Power. "Iced..."

"You idiot!" Natsu punches Gray.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled.

"You break into my fight spouting "responsibility?" Give me a break!" Natsu said. "Don't be takin' my kill!"

"Your kill?" Gray asked.

"I'm the one that's gonna beat him!" Natsu said.

"Hey, Natsu! I'm the one that's gonna beat him!" Aira shouted.

"And did I ever agree on that?" Natsu asks Aira.

"Why you little..." Aira growled.

"You wanna go?" Natsu asked, grinning at him. Natsu and Aira start to fight. Gray interrupts the Dragon Slayers by getting in between them.

"I have to be the one that finishes him off! I'm prepared to die!" Gray shouted, grabbing onto Natsu's scarf.

Natsu grabs Gray's wrist. "Since when is dying finishing a battle? Ain't that just running away, huh?!" The temple starts to shake. "Wh-What's that?"

Outside, Lucy, Erza, Happy, and Cain are fighting against the priests. They too witness the re-tutoring of the ruins to its orginal form, which is shown to be Zalty's doing.

"What the heck?!" Natsu pounds on the floor, angry and annoyed.

"Now the light of the moon will land on Deliora again!" Gray said.

"Sorry for the interruption." Zalty runs into the room.

"Zalty, is this your doing?" Lyon asked.

"The moon will be out soon, so I returned the temple so to normal." Zalty informed.

"What the heck is he?" Gray asked.

"After all the hard work titling it!" Aira complained.

"How'd you fix it back up?" Natsu shouted. Zalty turns to them and begins laughing. "How did you fix it back up?!"

Zalty ignores Natsu and turns to Lyon. "I suppose we should begin the Moon Drip ceremony." He then runs away.

"Ignored?!" Natsu said. "Oh, it's _on_ , masked man!" Natsu chases after Zalty, leaving the room. "Hold it, bub!" Gray calls after Natsu, but he continues to run.

"Idiot...We're gonna take care of that bastard. You handle things here!" Aira leaves the rest to Gray. "You lost last time, and it's a disgrace." Gray agrees with him. "Not for you. Show him how Ice Magic is supposed to be used."

"I know." Gray agreed.

"For all of Fairy Tail!" They both shouted, smiling at each other.

Gray then asks Lyon what he would do, if Iced Shell hit, to which Lyon replies that he would take it, since he has comrades with the same goal as him. Gray then tries to persuade Lyon to leave Deliora be and tells him the truth about Ur. Unfortunately, Lyon already knows this and unleases a blitz attack on Gray. He puts down everything Gray says, which makes Gray furious. He punches Lyon into the wall, and states that he is done trying to save him. They decide to fight barehanded, without Magic, but since Gray is injured, Lyon gains the upper hand.

* * *

"Hold it right there, you masked-bastard!" Natsu shouted, chasing after Zalty, with Aira behind him. "How did you fix the ruins?!" He asks once more. Zalty stops running and breaks the ground above them. "You think that'll work on me?!" Zalty puts the pieces back together and fixes the ground.

"As you can see, that is how I returned the ruins back how they were." Zalty performed.

"What kind of magic is that?" Natsu asked.

"One of the Lost Magics. Magic is so powerful and with such grave side-effects that they have been erased from history itself." Zalty explained.

"From history?" Aira questioned.

"Your Dragon Slayer Magic is also so." Zalty said.

"Ours?" Natsu asked, confused about it. "He disappeared! Where'd he go? Damn it!" Natsu yelled, pounding on the floor. Aira easily gets annoyed with Natsu, wanting to strangle him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray and Lyon keep fighting. He remembers about Natsu's encouragements about not giving up a fight. This makes him get up and determinedly punched Lyon into the wall. He continues to beat down Lyon, getting the hang of it.

* * *

Outside, Lucy, Erza, Happy, and Cain realize that the priests aren't Mages like them and can be defeated easily. Erza wants Lucy to finish them, so she summons Cancer, he acts loyal to Erza which makes Lucy annoyed. Cancer goes and defeats every priest in the battlefield.

* * *

In the meantime, Loyn gets up, humiliated, uses Magic to attack Gray, who sees this unfair since they agreed to fight barehanded. Lyon states that he doesn't care, because Deliora will soon be revived. Gray then confesses the Dragon Slayers' strength.

* * *

Zalty stands in front of the demon. "Finally."

"Found you!" Natsu gets closer to Zalty who turns around. "Let's start by burning you to a crisp!" Natsu punches him with a fire fist.

Zalty dodges him, jumping on a rock. "Those are some fine fighting words. But... How did you know i was here?"

"I've got a good nose." Natsu replied. "And you smell like women's perfume for some reason..." Aira finally catches up to Natsu who ran a couple of steps ahead of him. "About time you came!"

"Shut up! You run too fast!" Aira huffed.

"You should've picked up the pace!" Natsu teased.

"Bastard..." Aira growled.

Zalty laughs out loud, catching both of their attentions. "You see, I must ensure Deliora is resurrected no matter what."

"Just give it up already! It's not gonna happen." Natsu chuckled.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Zalty asked.

"Gray will blow that guy away, and I'll blow you away." Natsu responded. "One millon times. And that'll be that."

"We'll see..." Zalty turns around to see the Moon Drip being performed.

"Who is above doing the ceremony?" Natsu asked.

"With just a single person the moon drip effect is quite weak... But we've already gathered plenty of moonlight. Just a tiny bit more, and... See?" The ice which Deliora is encased starts melting.

"Oh, crap!" Natsu and Aira shouted, shaking in fear.

"The ice is melting off Deliora!" Aira pointed out.

"I have to do something about the guy on top!" Natsu starts running to the top to stop the guy doing the ritual.

Zalty stops him by breaking the ground beneath Natsu. "I will not let you escape. Chasing after me was a mistake, you see. My little 'Salamander.."

Aira chuckles under his breath. "He called you 'little'."

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted with his head on fire.

 _ **Outside...**_

The priests remove their masks and Erza realizes that they are the survivors of Deliora's attack from Brago.

 _ **In the cave...**_

Zalty laughs out loud but gets interrupted by Natsu. Natsu starts attacking him with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Aira uses his Water Magic to float the missing parts and stop the melting. Zalty jumps back, landing on a rock. "You sure about that? If you use fire magic here, it will accelerate the ice melting off Deliora! Plus, Water Magic won't help." Natsu kicks him off the rock.

"If you could've use fire magic to melt the ice, then you wouldn't have had to go through all this trouble! It'll be fastest to beat you here, then smash the guy up on top." Natsu stated.

"I am surprised at how quickly you can think on your feet in the midst of a battle." Zalty said. Aira continues to use his Water Magic to stop the melting.

* * *

The ruins start to shake which means the ceremony is almost finished. Lyon tells Gray of everything they did in order to achieve this. Gray thinks it's pointless, and when Lyon chastises him for playing in some guild, he simply counters by saying he followed Ur's advice of finding more powerful Mages in the west. He recalls his first day at Fairy Tail, when the Master told him Ur's condition was eternal. He then proclaims his disgust at Lyon's actions, who can only see his ambitions. He attacks, but Gray disarms him, and blocks his Ice Make: Snow Tiger using his Ice Make: Prison. The tiger cannot release itself from Gray's cage, which Gray explains that it's because Lyon's creatures are out of balance, having been created with one hand. He then uses his Ice Make: Cannon to finish Lyon off.

* * *

As he does, a roaring noise fills the air. Deliora's eyes glow bright red and breaks through the ice.

"Here it comes!" Zalty shouted. Natsu and Aira cover their ears as they stare at Deliora. Secretly, Aira shakes in fear as he sees the demon in front of him.

Gray recalls his past as he hears Deliora's roar. Gray's only choice of defeating it is through Iced Shell.

* * *

 **A/N: We are almost done with the arc!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	11. Deliora's Awakening

**A/N: Next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Deliora's Awakening**

Deliora awakens and the ice melts off. The roar vibrates throughout the island, terrifying everyone. "Finally, the time has come!" Zalty exclaimed.

Erza states that since the Moon Drip is still ongoing, it hasn't been completely freed. She races towards the peak of the ruins, meaning to interrupt the ceremony in order to stop its progress.

Zalty laughs to himself as he sees Deliora being freed. "Damn it! I ain't got time to waste... I'll finish you off quick!" Natsu snarled. Zalty hits Natsu with a flying Orb.

"I can manipulate this as well, my little Salamander..." Zalty flies the Orb around the cave.

"Just try me!" Natsu gets up. As the Orb flies into him, Natsu destroys it with a punch. Zalty restores it and hits Natsun with it. "It fixed itself again!"

"I can control the time of objects. In other words, I can return the crystal to a time before it was broken." Zalty explained.

"Time? I can't believe that." Natsu scoffed.

"Time Arc is a magic that has beem erased from history. In other words, it is one of the Lost Magics. Next, shall I progress the crystal's time into the future?" Zalty attacks Natsu with the Orb.

"Natsu!" Aira called out, trying to add ice onto Deliora. Natsu tries to break it once more, but it keeps restoring itself.

"It won't work." Zalty said.

Natsu prepares another punch, but the Orb stops. "It stopped!"

"I can also stop its time, see." Zalty demonstrated.

"But it looks like it won't work on humans." Natsu said.

"Well, don't you have the sharp eyes." Zalty said. "It is accurate to say that it will not work on living creatures. That is exactly why I cannot simply reverse time on the ice that is Ur." Zalty responded.

"Honestly, I don't get you. So you're going to resurrect this thing only to let Lyon defeat it. Lyon might be happy with that, but what's in it for his friends?" Natsu asked.

"Who knows? I only joined them all quite recently." Zalty said.

"Then what about you?" Natsu asked. "What are you really after?"

"Oh my...I can't let anything slip by you, can I?" Zalty laughed. "Reitei-sama...Or rather that spoiled brat could never defeat Deliora in the first place!"

"Wait, that's really dangerous!" Natsu said. "So you'd defeat it youself?"

"Of course not. I want to make it mine." Zalty said. "There exist techniques to control even immortal beasts. It would be incredible for me to control such awesome power, do you not think?"

"How stupid. Sorry I asked." Natsu sighed. "I wanted it to be a plan that's gonna get me really fired up to stop!"

"You still do not understand." Zalty laughed. "There will always come a time when one needs power."

Natsu lights his fist on fire. "And when that time comes, I'll just believe in my own power, and the power of my friends... The wizards of Fairy Tail!"

"That ego will lead to your destruction... Ceiling, speed your time and crumble!" Zalty accelerates the time of the ceiling to make it crumble.

"Each and every one of you are screwin' up this island for your own stupid reason! And I'm not gonna take it anymore!" Natsu angrily yelled.

"Can those wild flames capture my Time Arc?" Zalty asked. Natsu jumps from the rock, charging at Zalty.

"Time Arc, Time Pork, whatever! Get the hell off this island!" Natsu destroys the Orbs. "Oh yeah, I can manipulate time, too. The future. One second from now I'm gonna blow you away!" Natsu punches him with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.

"Nice, Natsu!" Aira complimented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza defeats Toby at peak, who claims that they are too late as Deliora is completely free.

Gray goes underground and is now facing Deliora. He picks up the melted ice which is now water with his hand and reminds him of Ur.

"Gray! You're here?" Natsu jumps on the rock along with Aira.

"Natsu! Aira!" Gray called out.

"We've got no choice now. Let's destroy that thing!" Natsu said.

Lyon interrupts while crawling near them. "It's impossible for you! I will... defeat it..."

"Lyon..." Gray watches him as he crawls closer.

"In order to surpass Ur, I will be the one!" Lyon laughed.

"Looks way more impossible for you. Stand back!" Natsu said.

Deliora roars out loud as Lyon looks up at it. "Finally, we meet again... Deliora!" He is reminded of the first time he looked for Ur. "The one monster that Ur was not able to defeat... I will... defeat it with my own two hands!" He attempts to get up. He also remembers about the time when she scolded him for asking why she accepted Gray. "I am... going to... surpass you!" Gray knocks him out by chopping on the back of his neck.

"Enough, Lyon." Gray said. "Leave the rest to me. I will deal Deliora!" He positions himself like he did before. "Iced Shell!"

"Don't do it, Gray! Do you know how long it took to melt that ice?!" Lyon yelled. "You're just repeating history! One day I'll melt it and challenge it again!"

"This is the only way. Right now, this is the only thing that can stop it!" Gray said. Natsu stands in front of him. "Natsu!"

"I'll fight it." Natsu proclaimed.

"Move, Natsu! Don't get in my way!" Gray yelled.

"I stopped you before 'cause i didn't want you to die. Maybe I didn't get through to you?" Natsu reminded him. "If you're gonna use that magic, then do it."

Deliora attempts to Natsu. "Dodge it!" Aira yelled.

"I'm not gonna give up 'till the end!" Natsu punches back with his firey fist. His power is so great that Deliora crumbles to pieces. They all stare in utter shock when Deliora crumbles. "What? That wasn't me..." Natsu looks at his fist, thinking that he's stronger than expected.

"Y-You're kidding me..." Lyon said. "It can't be... No way!" Deliora breaks down. "Deliora was already dead..." Lyon clenches his fist and growls in anger. "For 10 years, it's life force has been sapped by Ur's ice... All we saw was it's last moment..." He slams his fist on the ground. "I can't compare... I can never surpass Ur!"

"Your teacher is pretty amazing." Natsu complimented.

Gray remembers Ur's words. _"I will seal your darkness."_ He cries to himself in gratitude and longing. "Thank you very much...Teacher..." Natsu gives him a toothy grin.

Lucy meets up with the rest of the crew underground. Happy flies into Natsu for a hug. Cain is lecturing Aira. Natsu and Aira get scared when they see Erza, they attempt to escape but Erza catches them by their scarves. Gray helps Lyon get up.

 _"Ur's ice was melted into water and flowed into the sea. Even so, Ur is still alive. That's what Gray said. I think so as well. Ur will watch over her two students from the ocean, forever. She's telling them, "don't fight any longer."_

* * *

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy celebrate. They have completed their first S-Class request, but Erza interrupts and reminds them that the request was not to destroy Deliora; it was to destroy the moon. They now need to cure the villagers, but have no idea how. Gray asks Lyon, but he too, has no clue. Futhermore, he states that Team Lyon has been there for nearly three years, and in that time, not a single villager has approached them. He also calls attention to the fact that he and his team have been under the same light for the same time, but they have no deformity. Erza then explains the other survivors' ideas and history, and partially forgives them. Gray stands back to talk to Lyon and suggests the he join a guild, which Lyon brushes off as pointless.

* * *

They return to the village and is surprised to see it restored. "Huh? It's restored." Happy said.

"So everyone was here?" Natsu asked.

"Because the village is gone." Lucy said. "But, why did everyone vanish?" Happy calls out to see if anybody is still there.

"Anyway, I'm gonna gert some medicine." Gray goes in one of the tents.

"You've all returned? There's a problem." One of the villagers informed. "Please, hurry to the village!"

They go to the village and its returned back to normal. "What's this?" Lucy asks in surprise.

"I thought the village was all messed up yesterday!" Happy said.

"It's back the way it was. How the heck? Almost like if time has been reversed..." Natsu pounds on one of the buildings.

"It's all fixed up now, so it's be better for you not to touch it." Lucy sweat drops at him.

"Say what?! What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu angrily asked.

"Exactly what i said." Lucy sighed.

"Wait, time?" Natsu remembers Zalty who knows how to control time.

"Was it him?" Aira asked Natsu about Zalty.

"Couldn't be... Maybe he had a change of heart?" Natsu said. "Whatever!" He eventually forgets about it and walks away.

"Huh, you okay with that?" Lucy asked. "Oh yeah, our bags!" She walks over to where the Chief is sitting in front of his son's grave. "I see Bobo's grave is back to normal, too. Thank goodness."

"It was all of you who returned the village back to normal, yes?" Chief Moka asked.

"Um, that's not it..." Lucy said.

"I do appreciate it." Chief Moka stands up to face Lucy. "However, Wizards! How long exactly until you destroy the moon, huh?" He gives her a stern look. Lucy nervously sweats, feeling uncomfortable.

"Destroying the moon will be a simple task." Erza walks to them.

"Hey, did she just say that with a straight face?" Aira asked.

"Aye... Well, that's Erza for you." Happy said.

"However, I have something I want to clarify first. Will you gather everyone?" Erza asked. They all gather in one spot to hear Erza's explanation. "Let us review. You all appeared in these forms after the moon turned purple. Correct?"

"To be precise, it's only when the moon comes out we look like this." Chief Moka replied.

"After considering what we've heard, this has been happening for the past 3 years, yes?" Erza asked.

"Yes. It has probably been that long." A villager said.

"However the Moon Drip has occurred on this island every night for those past three years." Erza said, walking around with her eyes closed. "You should have been able to see this light falling on the ruins every day." She accidently walks into Lucy's pitfall "Kya!"

Natsu and Aira feel the chills down their spines when they see Erza fall. "The pitfall was also resurrected!" Happy pointed out.

"She just said 'Kya!'" Natsu commented.

"That was really cute." Aira muttered.

"This is not my fault! This is not my fault!" Lucy shakes her head in fear.

Erza gets out of the pitfall, acting like nothing happened. "Therefore, was it not most suspicious place on this island?"

"She's acting like nothing happened." A villager said. "She's tough..." Another villager said.

"I don't understand why you never investigated." Erza said.

The villagers look at each other, understanding her point. "It is a tradition in this village never to go near those ruins." Chief Moka responded.

"But this is no time to be bound by traditions. You've had victims, and just look at the amount of reward for the guild..." Lucy said. Chief Moka nervously sweats, stuttering a bit.

"Will you please tell us the truth?" Erza seriously asked.

"W-We don't really understand ourselves." Chief Moka stated. "In truth we've tried to investigate those ruins many times. We never use weapons, but we took them up, I trimmed my sideburns perfectly, and we headed towards the ruins... But we couldn't get near. As we walked towards the ruins, before we knew it we were back at the village gate! We cannot come close to those ruins!"

"What does it mean? You can't get near them?" Lucy asked.

"We all went inside them, no problem." Natsu said.

"We didn't tell you because we thought you wouldn't believe us." A villager said. "But it's the truth. No matter how many times we tried to go there..." He explained. "...not a single villager has ever set foot in them."

"I thought so." Erza said, understanding their explanations.

From a distance, Zalty can hear them talking. "As expected from Titania. She's already figured out the trick." He laughs to himself.

Erza slowly requips into a different armor. "Natsu." He turns to look at her. "Come with me." She requips into her The Giant's Armor. "We're going to destroy the moon!" Natsu gets excited while the others scream in shock. "We'll destroy the moon, and everyone will return to their original forms!" All the villagers cheer for them with happiness.

"Will we see the moon get destroyed right before our eyes?" A villager asked. "We'll finally be back to our old selves!"

"If we're gonna destroy the moon, wouldn't being on top of the ruins help? It's higher up there than here." Natsu asked.

"No, this will do." Erza replied. "And the villagers can't get near the ruins."

"Destroy the moon?" Gray asked.

"Well, this is Erza we're talking about, but still..." Aira muttered.

"W-What does she plan on doing?" Lucy asked.

"Quite heart-racing, don't you think?" Happy added.

"In a lot of ways..." Lucy commented.

"This is the Giant's Armor. It powers up my ability to throw...And..." Erza summons a large sword. "The De-Malevo-Lance, which repels the darkness." All the villagers stare in amusement.

"Awesome! So you'll chuck that at the moon and blow it up?" Natsu said, excited to see the moon blow up.

"Seriously, that's not gonna work..." They all said with a straight face.

"However, I do not think it will reach the moon with only this. That's why i want you to give me a boost with your flame's power." Erza explained. "When I throw the spear, hit the back-end of the spear as hard as you can. By combining the throwing power of the Giant Armor and your flames, we will destroy the moon!"

"All right! Got ya!" Natsu said.

"Let's go!" Erza and Natsu go to a place where they are going to launch the spear.

"Why are the two of them so into this?" Aira asked.

"They're not actually going to destroy the moon, right?" Lucy asked.

Natsu and Erza stand on a tower, looking at the moon. Erza positions the spear for Natsu. She readies herself, launching the spear back. "Natsu!" Natsu punches the back-end of the spear.

"Awesome!" Happy stares in amazement.

"Holy..." Aira breathed.

"They're destroyin' stuff again!" Lucy said. The spear flies into the moon and crashes into it.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lucy and Aira shouted. The moon crumbles, but it appears that the purple part of it breaks off instead of the moon.

"The moon?" Natsu looks at it in confusion.

"That's...!" Chief Moka's surprised, looking at the moon as purple stuff rains down on them.

"It wasn't the moon that she broke... It was the sky!" Lucy said.

"What's goin' on?!" Natsu asked.

"This island was covered by an evil lens." Erza replied. "A gas was released during the creation of the moon drip. That has been crystallized and became a lens covering the sky. It's thanks to the lens that the moon looked purple." The villagers start to shine. "With the evil lens broken, this island's true radiance should return." The villagers stopped glowing, but they didn't change back to normal.

"They're not... going back to normal?" Gray asked.

"Oh, no..." Happy said in disappointment.

"No. Everything is the way it should be." Erza said. "The evil lens didn't affect their bodies, it affected their memories."

"Their memories?" Lucy questioned.

"The false memory that they become demons during the night." Erza responded.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucy asked. "Don't tell me..."

"That's how it is." Erza replied. "They were demons from the start." They shake in fear, realizing that they have been demons all this time.

"Seriously?!" Aira exclaimed.

"Yeah... Now that you mention it." The villager said. "I'm still a bit confused..."

"They all have the power to change into humans. They ended up thinking that their human forms were who they really were. That was the false memory that the moon drip caused in them." Erza explained.

"But why were Lyon and the others okay?" Lucy asked.

"Because they are human." Erza replied. "It seems like it only affects the memories of demons. It's also because they are demons that they can't get near those ruins. Being of darkness could never get ruins that have absorbed so much holy light."

"Impressive!" A voice shouted. "I'm glad that i trusted you." They all realize that it's the Sailor that brought them to Galuna Island in the first place. "Wizards... Thank you!"

"It's the ghost!" Lucy and Happy hug each other and scream in horror. Cain just sighs at them.

"The dude from the boat?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Bobo..." Chief Moka muttered.

"But you're..." A villager added.

"We don't die from being stabbed in the chest!" Bobo laughed.

"You disappeared from the boat..." Gray said.

They all jump in fear when they see Bobo quickly fly up in the air. "I am sorry I didn't tell you the truth back then." Bobo said. "I was the only one who gained back my memories, so I left this island. Since all the people of the village thought that they were humans, they were all scared of me!" He laughs to himself.

"Bobo..." Chief Moka starts to cry. He flies in the air to hug his son.

"Finally back to normal, huh, pops?" Bobo happily hugs his father. All the demons fly in the air and gather to two, happy that the Chief's son was still alive.

"A Demon Island, indeed." Erza smiles at the demons.

"But you know... Just looking at all their faces... They look less like devils..." Natsu smiles at them. "...and more like angels!"

"Tonight we're having a feast! A demon's feast!" All the demons fly around, screaming in joy.

"I bet a demon's feast is gonna get kind of rowdy..." Lucy said. The Fairy Tail crew happily joins the demons' feast. Lucy, Erza, and Happy are at the dinner table eating with the demons. Natsu eats fire from the torches while Gray sits somewhere else, eating his own food with Cain. Aira is nowhere to be found yet.

"Are your injuries feeling better?" A demon asked Gray. Her name happens to be Lulu.

"Aren't you..." Gray looks at Lulu in front of him.

"Have you forgotten?" Lulu transform into a human.

Gray finally remembers Lulu by her appearance. "Oh, you're the one..."

"Do you recognize me now?" Lulu asked, transforming back into her demon form.

"Yeah..." Gray agreed as he smiles at her. "By the way have you seen Aira?"

"It's quite odd for him not to be around, normally he and Natsu would be fighting at a time like this." Cain added.

"Is that him?" Lulu points over to where the demons are flirting and hugging Aira who looks a bit uncomfortable. Gray sweat drops at Aira who's trying his best to smile.

"Ever since you came to this village, we think you're just the greatest, Aira!" The demon blushed.

"Yeah! You're super cool!" Another demon jumps in.

"But, you like us better in our human forms, don't you?" A demon asked.

"I wouldn't say that exactly..." Aira sweat dropped. "I think this look kind of works for you."

"Aira's so kind, I knew it!" The demon blushed.

"We're full of confidence!" Another demon hugs him tighter.

"Let's dance together! We'll do the groovy demon's dance!" The demons never let go of him, hugging him tightly as Aira calls out for Gray to help. Gray continues to chat with Lulu, not helping Aira.

"So Aira's popular with _those_ kind of girls, huh?" Lucy teased.

"He looks like he's having a lot of fun." Happy said.

 _"I'm surprised he's so calm around those demon girls...especially since his bad experience with his best friend and sister..."_ Cain thought.

"It's as what he says..." Chief Moka said. "We all feel that our appearance is a weakness, so we never interacted with any other islands..."

"That's why we started the rumor that Galuna Island was cursed!" Bobo said.

"So that's why people at the port were scared of the island." Lucy said.

"But from now on, I think we'll be able to get along better with the people from the continent." Chief Moka said. "We should cooperate and help each other."

Erza agrees with the Chief. "If you speak to them in this way, it won't matter how you look, you'll be understood."

Yuka and Sherry descend from the mountains, and speak of retribution. At first it appears as though they came to fight for what the group did to Lyon, but after Erza quickly disarms them, they reveal their true motive. They come for punishment, feeling guilty for what they did to the village. They remember their days of pain, and the reason why they followed Lyon. Natsu quickly forgives them, and invites them into the feast.

From the shadows, Zalty sees it all, and using his Orb, he communicates it to Siegrain. He releases his transformation and turns into Ultear. Siegrain hopes that they never interrupt their plans, and the communication is cut.

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

Natsu wonders where Yuka and Sherry went and Happy tells them that they left. Lucy examines Gray's face. "It looks like you'll be left with a scar."

"Huh? It doesn't bother me." Gray said.

"It's on your face!" Lucy said.

"I don't care where i get scarred. As long as they can be seen." Gray stated.

"Oh, that's deep!" Lucy winks at him.

"You'll get used to it." Aira commented.

"Huh?" Natsu turns to look at them. "What's a wound you can't see?"

"Nothing." Gray replied.

"Sheesh, you always ruin it when someone says somethin' cool!" Aira said.

"What's cool?" Natsu asked.

* * *

The Fairy Tail crew is ready to leave the island back to Magnolia.

"W-What? You won't take the reward?" Chief Moka asked.

"That's right. Your grattitude is all we need." Erza said. Behind her, Natsu and Aira are strangling each other's cheeks. "This was not a job our guild officially accepted. Just a few idiots running off to do a job on their own."

Chief Moka laughed. "Even so, that doesn't change the fact that you saved us. If I say this is not a reward for the guild, but it's a "thanks" to our friends for saving us, would you accept it?" Natsu and Aira stop fighting and Lucy and Gray stare at the Chief.

"It's hard to say no when you put it that way." Erza sighed. They all smile when Erza accepts the reward.

"70 millon Jewel!" Aira said in excitement as fire comes out of Natsu's nose.

"All right!" Lucy cheered in excitement.

"However taking it would be against the guild's principles." Erza said. "We'll be happy to take only the key you offered as the reward."

"We don't want that!" Natsu, Aira, and Gray yell together, wanting the reward instead of a key.

"Hell yeah, we do!" Lucy argued.

"I'll be happy to take you back to Hargeon." Bobo offered.

"No. I have a ship already." Erza looks at the pirate ship.

"A pirate ship?!" Everyone shouted in surprise.

"You hijacked it?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Such is..." Happy added.

"Madame!" The Pirates start to wave at Erza.

"Madame?" Lucy questioned.

"They seem to have taken a liking to me." Erza responded.

"Such is the Great Erza!" Happy commented.

"Enough with "the Great" already!" Lucy sweat dropped.

"All you mates come on board as well!" The Captain of Pirates welcomed.

"Mates?" Everybody questioned.

"Eww! I don't want to board that!" Lucy whined.

"I'll be happy to swim instead!" Natsu offered, smiling at Lucy.

"Not happening!" Lucy refused. The Fairy Tail team get on board as the villagers wave them goodbye.

"Thank you very much, everyone!" Bobo shouted.

"Stay well!" Lucy waves back at the villagers while Natsu and Aira are suffering with motion sickness.

They all leave using the ship Erza stole with every villager wanting them to come and visit.

Lyon and the others see from afar, and Lyon, having followed Gray's advice, asks Sherry if guilds are fun.

* * *

At Era, Ultear arrives and meets with Siegrain. They are both disappointed about Deliora's fate, and it's revealed that the daughter of Ur is actually Ultear. She belittles her mother, nevertheless, they both think highly of her Magic. Ultear thinks highly of Natsu too, and Siegrain thinks that for his plan to work, he must get stronger.

* * *

At Magnolia, Team Natsu finally returns home. "We're back!" Natsu happily cheered.

"But man... All that work, and one key is all we get?" Aira said.

"And it was a full-blown S-Class quest, too." Happy responded.

"It wasn't a proper job. This much is just about right." Erza said.

"Yup, yup! No complaints!" Lucy grinned.

"You're the only one who got the reward, Lucy! Let's sell it!" Happy teased.

"You thieving cat!" Lucy said. "Besides, there are only 12 gold 'Zodiac' keys in the whole world! They're super-duper rare, see."

"That cow and maid?" Natsu chuckled, smirking at Lucy.

"As I progress, my Spirits will get way stronger!" Lucy shows off.

"So, what's the key we got this time?" Gray asked.

"The Archer, Sagittarius!" Lucy replied, giving him a thumbs up.

"Isn't that half-man, half-horse?!" Gray asked, imagining how Sagittarius looks like.

"No, I think it's the other way around." Lucy thinks of a different picture. Natsu thinks of a random creature. "That's not a man or a horse..."

"Easygoing, aren't we? You haven't forgotten that you'll be punished when we get back, have you?" Erza reminded them about the punishment.

"Punishment?!" Natsu asked.

"I thought we'd dropped that already!" Lucy said.

"Don't be silly. Accepting your actions was a field decision on my part. You still must recieve your punishment." Erza stated. "I think you should be mostly forgiven for what happened this time. However your judge will be the master. And I have no intention of defending you. So be prepared to take your punishment.

"He's not gonna make us do _that_ , is he?" Happy worriedly asked.

"Wait a sec! I never want to do _that_ again!" Aira freaks out, thinking about his past.

"Is it gonna be worse this time?!" Gray wondered, sweating nervously.

"What is _that_?!" Lucy worriedly asked, scared of what the punishment is going to be.

"Don't sweat it. We did a good job, do Gramps'll be impressed!" Natsu calms her down, patting her shoulder.

"Hot frightfully positive of you..." Lucy commented.

"No, I think it's pretty much decided already. I look forward to it." Erza said. Natsu nervously chuckles and sweats uncontrollably which freaks out Lucy. Natsu attempts to leave, but Erza drags him back.

"Not that! Anything but that!" Aira talks to himself, shaking in fear.

"Like I said, what the heck is _that_?!" Lucy's question is still unanswered. "Tell me!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter took forever.**

 **Also, in case you were wondering I am going to do the same thing that i did in my other OC story where Aira was also in the Tower of Heaven with Erza and he will have a twin sister.**

 **Because you know, I'm not that original.**

 **Just letting you know, I made Aira have really bad luck with women. You'll know why in the future chapters. Probably around the Phantom Lord Arc.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	12. Switching Bodies

**A/N: Hey, lovelies! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Switching Bodies**

Team Natsu returned from the S-Class quest. "Is the master here?" Erza asked.

"Welcome back! How was the island?" Mira greeted. "Did you do any swimming?"

"It was no time for that." Erza replied.

"Umm, please try to read the mood in the air, everyone..." Lucy tries to make it obvious.

"Where is the master?" Erza asks once more.

"He left yesterday, saying there was some sort of council meeting being held somewhere for something." Macao responded.

"Whew..." They all sigh in relief, knowing that the Master is busy.

"Safe for now!" Natsu sighed of relief.

"All right! Don't have to worry about 'it' until Gramps gets back!" Aira cheers to himself.

"What a relief! Now we won't have to endure hell for a while!" Happy cries tears of joy while waving his arms in the air.

"Let's enjoy this moment while it lasts!" Gray said.

"What are you guys talking about?! Ahh, I gotta know! Ahh, I'm scared! Not knowing what it is makes it even scarier!" Lucy annoyingly asked, freaking out about the punishment.

"Be silent!" Erza demanded, making them shake in fear. "When will the master return?"

"Soon, I think..." Mira replied.

"When he returns, I will ask for his decision immediately." Erza said. "You're guilty of taking an S-Class quest. Prepare yourselves." Natsu, Aira, and Happy hug each other.

"What am I suppose to prepare myself for?!" Lucy asked.

"Guess there's no way around it! Still, never mind Natsu and Aira, Gray's probably gonna have a tough time, I can't believe Lucy's gonna have to go through that..." Wakaba commented.

""Poor girl"...?" Lucy repeated.

"Hey, Wakaba! Whadya mean, "never mind us"?!" Natsu asked as he and Aira walk up to him.

"Yeah! And don't stick me in the same boat as Natsu!" Aira complained.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Natsu punches Aira.

"Exactly what I said! Can't you ever take a hint right?!" Aira shouted, punching him back.

Cain sweat drops at his partner. "And here they go again..." He mutters.

"Real men need to take responsibility properly." Elfman sighed. "Show us just how manly you are!"

"That's not fair! I wasn't even part of the "never mind" list!" Happy whined.

"Seriously, what's gonna happen to us?!" Lucy asked.

* * *

Natsu goes to the request board and notices a strange request. "Oh! There's a weird job posted!"

"Huh? What's this...?" Aira asked.

"Oh, Natsu. Welcome back." Loke greeted.

"Hey, Loke." Natsu greeted back without taking a glance at him. "Let's see... "Please decipher...""

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

Loke freaks out when he sees Lucy. "Y-You're back too, Lucy?!"

"Of course I am. I was with Natsu and the others." Lucy responded. "Why are you so freaked out?"

"N-No, I'm just... Bye!" Loke accidently runs into Erza without looking and falls on the ground.

"All of you!" Erza doesn't even notice Loke crashing into her armor. "You know this is no time for that!"

"So weak..." Lucy commented.

"Geez. How noisy..." Cana complained.

"Wizards are really awesome!" Romeo said.

"Hey, now..." Cana disagreed.

" **Please decipher the meaning of this writing. Solve it, and I'll pay you 500,000 Jewel.** " Natsu reads the paper. "Woah, awesome! It's worth 500,000!"

"Decipher some writing? That's an unusual job..." Aira said. "Wait, this is ancient script! Who can possibly read this?"

"But there's a modern transliteration next to it." Happy stated.

"I told you to stop." Erza ordered.

"Oh! I can read this! Let's see here..." Natsu tries to read the paper. " **Ugo deru rasuchi boro kania**... I don't know what that means at all!" He easily gives up. A rainbow light glows around them.

"What is that?" Macao asked.

"Oh? The fear of punishment can even scare rainbows out of people?" Wakaba questioned.

"I don't think that's quite it..." Macao said. The rainbow glow stops and fades away.

All of a sudden, Aira gets cold, hugging himself to stay warm. "I'm cold!"

"Huh? How can a water wizard be cold?" Elfman asked.

"What's going on? My insides are unusually cold!" Aira shivered. They all stare at him in confusion.

"I-I feel heavy!" Lucy shouted out of nowhere. "My chest are feels unusually heavy! I-It's hard on my back..." She fails to notice that it's her chest area that makes it hard for her to stand up straight.

"What's going on, Lucy?! Your voice is lower than usual..." Macao said.

"Th-That's not tr-" Aira looks at Lucy and freaks out. "Huh? What?!"

Loke wakes and gets up. "Huh? Why was I on the ground?" He tries to remember how he fell to the ground.

Natsu smirks, acting glamorous at the moment. "More like, why am I standing up?" He looks at Lucy and freaks out, running out of the guild.

"Hey, Natsu! Why are you running away after seeing my face-" Lucy realizes that her voice is different. "Huh? What's with this voice?"

"E-Everything seems a little off somehow..." Macao commented.

"What is all this commotion about?!" Happy walks in, looking firm and composed.

"Oh! Natsu! Look! Look!" Erza said in a sweet voice. "Huh? Where's Natsu?"

"Huh? What do you want? Man, why's everything so dark?" Loke forgets that he's wearing glasses.

"I have two neat boobies on my chest!" Erza grabs her boobs to show Loke. "See?! See?!" The men start to blush, excited at the moment.

Happy freaks out and gets angry. "Stop that!" He attempts to kick Erza but he kicks her hard armor instead. He is left stunned, feeling the pain in his body.

"That doesn't hurt at all." Erza stares at her boobs.

"Why am I in this cat-like body? Actually, this is a cat! I don't remember requipping into anything!" Happy said, disappointed.

"Geez. Can't I drink in peace?" Cana complained.

"Magic is so cool!" Romeo said as Cana disagreed.

"What in the world's going on here?! I feel really cold!" Aira complained. "And why is there an exact look-alike of me here?!" All the guild mates stare at them, dumbfounded.

"Huh?! What're you talking about?!" Lucy asked.

"Do you not realize it yet?! We've switched minds and bodies!" Happy said.

"Huh?!" They all scream in horror and shock.

"What do you mean, Happy?!" Loke asked.

"I'm Erza!" Happy corrected.

"I'm Happy! That's so mean, Loke!" Erza whined.

"Argh, shut up!" Happy said, irritated.

"Which means..." Aira said.

"Natsu and Loke... Aira and Lucy... And, worst of all, Happy and I have switched places!" Happy (Erza) explained.

"What do you mean, "worst of all"?!" Erza (Happy) sweat dropped.

"The ancient Unpela-ese 'Changeling' spell has been set in motion." Master Makarov stood at the entrance of the guild.

"Master!" Happy (Erza) and the rest walks over to him.

"That job filler was the cause. Reading a certain spell aloud will cause the personalities of nearby people to switch." Master Makarov explained. "That spell is the Changeling spell"

"Changeling?" Aira (Lucy) exclaimed.

"You're Natsu, right?" Lucy (Aira) asked.

"Yeah." Loke (Natsu) replied.

"What the hell have you done?!" Lucy (Aira) grabs his collar.

"Don't look at me! All I did was read the flier!" Loke (Natsu) shouted back. "Man, why's it so dark in here?!"

"Stop it, Lucy, I mean Aira." Master Makarov corrects himself. "This spell switches more than just personalities. It switches magic, too." They yell in shock.

* * *

Natsu (Loke) then goes out wandering the streets and sees two girls and goes up to them to ask them out, but they run away. When he wonders why, he sees that he is drooling fire and begins to panic, quickly returning to the guild.

* * *

"One other thing." Master Makarov pointed out. They all gulp, wondering what's the other consequence. "If the Changeling spell is not lifted within 30 minutes of it's activation..." He leans closer to them. "...you will remain changed for the rest of your life. So the lore says."

"H-How many minutes has it been?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"Sixteen. That leaves fourteen minutes." Mira replied.

"Gramps! Is there a spell to turn us back?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"Well, it is ancient magic, so it goes without saying that I..." He scratches his nose while thinking. "...don't know. I was looking forward to punishing you for the S-Class quest incident..." They are left behind on the ground, depressed. "...but that won't do any good now! Well...! Good luck." He walks away without helping them.

"I can't believe this! In that case...!" Lucy (Aira) yelled as she is about to take off her shirt. The guys cheer to themselves as they wait for her to take off her shirt.

"No!" Aira (Lucy) yelled. "Anything but that!" He stops her from taking off her shirt.

"I need to take it off..." Lucy (Aira) struggled.

"Oh, right! That's Aira inside, so he still has his habit of stripping!" Erza (Happy) stated. "Oh!" She thinks of an idea.

"Happy? Wh-What are you-" Happy (Erza) asked.

"Sounds neat! I'm gonna try it!" Erza (Happy) said.

"W-Wait! Stop!" Happy (Erza) tries to stop her.

"Requip! Requip! I'm gonna requip too! Yay! Uppa!" Erza (Happy) requips into a swimmer like outfit. "Tadah!"

"Oh! This is great, too!" All the men said in excitement.

"Stop it!" Happy (Erza) attempts to punch Erza (Happy), but she accidently elbows him. "I-I can't believe this... My pride as an S-Class wizard..."

"Huh? That's weird. I meant to wear a cool suit of armor..." Erza (Happy) said, unsatisfied with the armor she chose.

"I got it! We did switch techniques, but they're weak and lame!" Loke (Natsu) stated.

"Hey, Loke! I mean... whoever's inside!" Wakaba said.

"Don't call me that! What do you want?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"What about your magic?" Wakaba asked.

"Yeah! What's it like? I wanna see!" Elfman said.

"I-I don't know... I don't feel anything and nothing's happening... I just kinda 'off'..." Loke (Natsu) has a strange feeling inside his body as the guys look at him weird. "Why do I feel so on edge?!"

"Someone help me!" Natsu (Loke) runs back to the guild with his mouth drooling fire.

"What's with that fire?" Gray asked.

"It's more like drool than fire..." Elfman commented.

"Your magic is really weak now..." Mira said.

"Oh! I see! So this is what it's like to fly!" Happy (Erza) flies around. "No, this is no time for admiration! We're running out of time!"

"What are we going to do?" Aira (Lucy) sighed. Water comes out of his mouth, going onto the floor.

"Aira. I mean, Lucy. There's water coming from your mouth." Mira said.

"Gross! I hate this..." Aira (Lucy) covers his mouth to stop the water from falling out of his mouth.

"Lu-chan! Leave it to me!" Levy and her two friends stand at the entrance of the guild.

"Levy-chan!" Aira (Lucy) feels better when he sees Levy.

"The Shadow Gear team is here to save the day!" Droy said. "We'll turn you back to normal."

"Yeah! Don't worry! So..." Jet said.

"It's all yours, Levy!" Jet and Droy said in a unison.

"Levy's gonna fix this on her own, basically?" Mira asked as Jet and Droy nervously chuckle.

"Thank you, Levy-chan!" Aira (Lucy) said.

"It's for you, Lu-chan! I'll do my best!" Levy said. "I want to be the very first person to read your novel, Lu-chan!" She whispered to Aira (Lucy) as he agrees.

"So what are you gonna do?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

Levy sits at a table with books around her as she reads the paper. "I know a little about ancient writing. So I'll start by looking up the writing on the filer."

"The clock's ticking! Will you make it in time?!" Lucy (Aira) asked.

Happy (Erza) jumps at the table. "Just leave this to Levy!" He doesn't realize that he has a fish in his mouth yet. "Wait... Why do I have a fish...?"

"They're yummy!" Erza (Happy) said.

Levy uses these special glasses to read the books about ancient language. "Let's see here... 'Ugo deru...'"

"Oh, no! Only about 10 minutes left!" Natsu (Loke) stated.

"Is it okay for you to read the writing out loud? Lucy (Aira) asked.

"It's safe to read ancient spells like this out loud as long as you don't read it all as-is." Levy replied. "Let's see..."

"There's no time!" Loke (Natsu) panicked. "Ahh, I feel so out of it! I can't stay like this forever!"

"Oh? I kinda like this!" Erza (Happy) said "Again! Requip!"

"I said stop that!" Happy (Erza) ordered.

Levy closes the book as she takes the flier. "Well, Levy-chan?" Aira (Lucy) asked.

"Did you figure anything out?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"I don't know how!" Levy said. They all sigh in disappointment.

"Oh. So I'm going to live the rest of my life as a weird cat with wings..." Happy (Erza) flies around the room.

"I'm not weird!" Erza (Happy) said with a fish in her mouth.

Lucy (Aira) grabs her shirt, about to take it off. The men gather once more and stare in excitement, waiting for her to reveal her chest.

"I said don't do that!" Aira (Lucy) shouted.

"Ahh, I feel so out of it!" Loke (Natsu) continues to panic.

"Will I never be able to date girls again?!" Natsu (Loke) opens his mouth and fire comes out.

"I wanna switch places too!" Romeo said in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah. You're Macao's son, all right." Cana said without taking a break from her booze.

"C-Calm down, everyone! I'll keep trying to figure it out!" Levy tries to calm them down.

"Macao! How much time left?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"Eight minutes." Macao replied. "Looks like you should maybe get ready for the worst..."

"Oh, no..." Aira (Lucy) continues to whine.

Jet and Droy start to cheer for Levy. "Hurray! Hurray! Levy!"

"They're nothing but a cheering squad for her!" Gray sweat dropped.

"'Deru', 'deru'..." Levy continues to read the books. "Oh, here it is! And then..." They all impatiently wait for Levy to break the spell.

"What do we do if we get stuck like this forever?!" Lucy (Aira) asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"Are we just gonna keep working, stuck like this?" Lucy (Aira) replied.

"If we can't go back to normal, what choice do we have?" Loke (Natsu) said.

"That's fine with me!" Erza (Happy) said. "All I hafta do is stay quiet and nobody will know the difference!" Happy (Erza) disagrees with her.

"You know that isn't the issue here! You stupid alley cat!" Aira (Lucy) stated. "I don't want to be stuck like this!" Natsu (Loke) and Aira (Lucy) sigh in disappointment, letting fire and water fall out of their mouths.

"Aira! I mean, Lucy! That's totally gross!" Loke (Natsu) said in disgust.

"I'm not shooting this out of my mouth because I want to, you know!" Aira (Lucy) argued. Then he realizes something that shocked him. "Huh?"

"What is it, Aira? I mean, Lucy?" Happy (Erza) asked.

"This is bad! All our techniques are weak now, right?" Aira (Lucy) stated. "We'll never be able to do serious work like that!"

"Which means..." Loke (Natsu) said.

"...as we..." Lucy (Aira) commented.

"...are now..." Happy (Erza) added.

"...we're the weakest team in Fairy Tail!" They all shouted in a unison.

"L-Let's go, Happy!" Loke (Natsu) said.

"Aye!" Erza (Happy) does a karate pose.

"Water Dragon's...!" Aira (Lucy) puts her hand out.

"O-Open, door of something-or-other...!" Lucy (Aira) shuffles through the keys.

"Oh! Flying certainly is fun!" Happy (Erza) said. They stop posing, thinking that it's lame.

"Oh, man! Now that you mention it, this really is bad!" Loke (Natsu) said.

"Why didn't I realized something so simple sooner?!" Happy (Erza) asks herself. "It must be because I've turned into a cat..."

"That's mean!" Erza (Happy) commented. "You've been a big meanie ever since we've switched bodies!" She jumps in the air, but falls on top of Happy (Erza)

"What was that, Erza? I mean, Happy?" Macao asked. Happy (Erza) struggles to get out.

"She was being mean to me, so I tried to fly away..." Erza (Happy) replied with her face facing the ground. "But I... But I don't have any wings, so I fell..."

"M-My apologises... Just please get off-" Happy (Erza) passes out.

"I got it!" Levy exclaimed.

"All right! You can lift the spell?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"Hurry, Levy!" Lucy (Aira) said.

"This ancient writing means, "May this eternal exchange bring happiness into you." Levy said.

"Hurray! You're amazing, Levy!" Aira (Lucy) complimented.

"May this eternal exchange bring happiness into you." Natsu (Loke) repeated after Levy.

"In other words, people who've been switched by this spell will live happily lives forever!" Levy explained. "Oh, I'm so glad I deciphered it!"

"Hold on! That means we're stuck like this forever!" Loke (Natsu) yelled in anger.

"All you did was figure out what the flier says, Levy..." Lucy (Aira) sighed.

"Oh, you're right! What do i do?!" Levy panics a bit.

"Levy! You have to break the spell!" Aira (Lucy) said. "There has to be a way! There must be a hidden meaning or something! Focus on looking for something like that!" He gives her ideas about another way to break the spell.

"Right! I'll do my best!" Levy is determined to look for other clues.

"Hurray! Hurray! Levy!" Jet and Droy continue to cheer for her.

"Is it me, or is that cheer team more annoying than anything?" Wakaba sweat dopped.

"It's not just you..." Cain agreed.

"No! It's good to have fighting spirit!" Elfman commented. "Almost makes me wanna join in!"

"No, this makes it even less understandable. It's not even words!" Levy has a tough time understanding the words.

"Three minutes left." Macao said.

"Ahh!" Aira (Lucy) screamed as water comes from his mouth.

"Fish everyday from now on..." Happy (Erza) said. "Morning, noon, and night... N-Nothing but fish...? Am I destined to be excited by catnip and such from now on?!" He flies away, crying.

"Calm down, Happy! I mean, Erza!" Natsu (Loke) tries to calm him down. Happy (Erza) stands in the corner, feeling gloomy.

"Erza. Sorry about before. I shouldn't have acted that way." Erza (Happy) apologized.

"Happy! You..." Happy (Erza) turns around.

"This is no time for bickering, is it? Let's make up!" Erza (Happy) said.

"Yes... I apologize as well!" Happy (Erza) accepted.

"Here! This is a symbol of our renewed friendship!" Erza (Happy) gives her a big fish.

"Fish!" Happy (Erza) admires it. "Wait...!"

"Read the situation better!" Aira (Lucy) stated.

"Levy! Are you done yet?!" Loke (Natsu) impatiently asked.

"This is seriously bad. One minute to go!" Macao pointed out.

"Is it just me, or are you actually enjoying this?!" Loke (Natsu) yelled.

"N-Not at all..." Macao sweat dropped.

"Just a little more! I think I'm getting close to it!" Levy mentioned. Elfman joins Jet and Droy, cheering for Levy.

"You can do it! You can do it, Levy! I'm all fired up!" Elfman cheered.

"He's way to suited for this..." Gray commented.

"Totally..." Cain added.

"Oh? You're still at it?" Master Makarov asked.

"Gramps! Don't you know any spells? At this rate, we're gonna be-" Lucy (Aira) asked.

"Oh!" Master Makarov exclaimed. They all look at him, waiting for his answer. "W-Wish I could help you.."

"We're not gonna make it in time!" Lucy (Aira) attempts to take off her shirt one more time.

"I told you, anything but that!" Aira (Lucy) prevents her from doing so, doing a submissive move.

"I give up." Lucy (Aira) weakly said.

"Dunno how accurate it is, but you probably have about 40 seconds left!" Macao stated.

"What do you mean by "probably"?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"Oh! I remembered something!" Master Makarov exclaimed.

"What is it?!" Happy (Erza) questioned.

"As I recall, when lifting this spell you can only do it one pair at a time." Master Makarov responded. "I believe it's impossible to turn everyone back at once!"

"You have thirty seconds! Or so..." Macao commented.

"Which pair goes first?" Lucy (Aira) asked.

"Me and Loke, of course!" Loke (Natsu) said. "Right, Loke!" Natsu (Loke) agreed.

"I don't think so! We go first!" Aira (Lucy) said.

"Not so fast! What will happen to Fairy Tail if I get stuck this way?" Happy (Erza) angrily asked. "Happy and I should go first!"

"I don't care either way!" Erza (Happy) commented. They all argue about which pair shall go first.

"This is ugly..." Wakaba said.

"People turn scary when they're driven into a corner..." Mira said.

"Fifteen seconds!" Macao shouted as Plue holds up a sign.

"Oh! I got it!" Levy exclaimed.

"Twelve! Eleven!" Macao counted down.

"I found out what this is! Basically, the best way to explain it...!" Levy said.

"Nine! Eight!" Macao continues to countdown until Loke (Natsu) knocks him out.

"Levy! You can explain later! Hurry!" Loke (Natsu) said, irritated.

"Right! Here goes!" Levy said. " **Aruboroya tesura rugl gou!** " She repeats it over and over. They all stare in amazement as the Magic does its doing.

"Oh! I'm back to normal!" Lucy happily said.

"Me too!" Aira smiled. "Man..." As he sighs, water comes out of his mouth.

"Huh? Water comes out even when you're normal?" Wakaba questioned.

"Levy-chan! Thank you!" Lucy hugs Levy.

"All right!" Droy said.

"Our cheers paid off!" Jet said.

"Tell us how you did it!" Lucy asked.

"There was no meaning to the words. So I tried reading them backwards." Levy explained. "They didn't have letters in ancient times, so whenever someone wanted to express different things they'd make it so reading it backwards would have a different effect. That's why reading the spell backwards undid it!"

"Ah! Thank you so much!" Lucy thanked.

"We owe you one, Levy!" Aira thanked Levy.

"I did it for you, Lu-chan!" Levy said.

"Th-The spell's not broken!" Loke (Natsu) and Natsu (Loke) shouted.

"Wha...?!" Levy and Lucy are surprised to see those two in the same position.

"I haven't changed, either! I'm still a cat!" Happy (Erza) shakes in fear.

"I'm fine either way, though!" Erza (Happy) commented.

"Talk about racing against the clock. I guess the other two pairs didn't make it in time." Macao added.

"You can't be serious! Wh-What now?! Try it again, Levy!" Loke (Natsu) panicked.

"Huh? I think I might've made a tiny mistake..." Levy examines the flier.

"What?!" The entire guild yelled.

"Then we're stuck like this forever?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"No! I don't want to drool fire forever!" Natsu (Loke) whined.

"A nightmare! This is a nightmare, plain and simple!" Happy (Erza) loses her mind.

"I'm fine either way, though!" Erza (Happy) continues to stay calm.

"Now, now. There's surely another way." Mira is seen sitting on the bar while carrying a cane.

"Is it just me, or am I shorter?!" Master Makarov panicked. "Ah!"

"Woah! Mira-san! Don't tell me you...!" Lucy screamed.

"Gramps and Mira-chan have switched places!" Aira stated.

"My, what a nice body!" Mira (Master Makarov) admires her body.

"No! Anything but that!" Master Makarov (Mira) waves his arms up and down.

"Could it be...?" Happy turns around.

"Real men never give up, Natsu." Cana said as Elfman drinks booze in the background. "Huh? Why does my body smell like booze?" Cana (Elfman) looks at Elfman all confused.

"What is this?! Why am I Elfman?!" Elfman (Cana) asked. "I feel sober all of a sudden..." He passes out, falling off the table.

"Can someone turn on some heat? It's extremely chilly in here" Cain shivered.

"How did I suddenly get shorter?!" Gray asked. Gray and Cain look at each other and realized that they also switched bodies.

"Hey, Droy!" Droy called out.

"Huh? What is it, Jet?" Jet look at each other and panic.

"We've switched places!" Jet (Droy) and Droy (Jet) shouted.

"You two switching places doesn't make much of a difference." Mira (Master Makarov) said "Still... What a dreamy, nice body this is!"

"No! Levy, do something!" Master Makarov (Mira) begged. The rest of the guild look at each other, confused and shock

"I'm in way over my head now..." Levy sighed.

"Yay! Everyone switched places! This is so neat!" Erza (Happy) happily said.

"This is no time to be happy!" Loke (Natsu) shouted.

"Turn us back!" Loke (Natsu) and Natsu (Loke) shouted in anger.

* * *

 **A/N: WOW, this chapter took longer than i expected.**

 **Probably because i had to put who was who so you guys wouldn't be confused and all that.**

 **Otherwise, this would probably have came out sooner.**

 **Next chapter: The Dragon Egg**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	13. The Dragon Egg

**A/N: Here is the chapter before the Phantom Lord arc! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Dragon Egg**

Natsu and Happy take Lucy fishing, in order to help her clear her head so she can continue writing her novel. She questions the motive for fishing as Natsu winds up catching a big fish. He then uses his flames to grill it and eat it, much to Happy's frustration. Happy demanded for the fish to be eaten raw, and after Natsu tells him to catch his own fish, he runs away, heartbroken, declaring that he and Natsu's friendship is over. Lucy tells Natsu he should apologize to Happy and tells him to stop with the tough guy act, or else no girl will like him. Natsu gets angry and tells her to shut up and walks away.

* * *

Lucy then finds Mira in the Fairy Tail Archives and volunteers to help her organize things. Lucy is up on the ladder and accidently falls, causing some books and things to fall as well. While cleaning up her mess, she finds a picture of Fairy Tail from 6 years earlier. Mira points out several Fairy Tail members in the picture, such as Silver, Erza, Cana, Macao, Wakaba, Elfman, Lisanna, Laxus, and herself.

"How did Natsu and Happy meet in the first place anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, right. It happened just after I joined Fairy Tail..." Mira replied. "...so it was about six years ago."

 _ **Past...**_

"Hey! Natsu!" Master Maakrov called out.

"If you're looking for Natsu..." Wakaba said.

"...he said something about a fight." Macao said.

"Water breath!" A young Natsu insulted.

"Flame brain!" A young Aira insulted back.

"You're so annoying!" Natsu threw punches at Aira, fighting in the streets while everyone else watched them. They always fought each other in every place.

 _"Back then, Natsu fought Aira pretty much every time they ran into each other." Mira explains to Lucy._

 _"Th-That doesn't sound much different from now..." Lucy muttered._

"Cinder-faced jerk!" Aira clashes his head with Natsu.

"Underwater freak!" Natsu pushes his forehead against his.

A young Erza breaks the fight by almost breaking their necks. "Stop that, both of you."

 _"And the one who always stops their fights..." Mira said._

 _"...was of course Erza!" Lucy finished._

"You're annoying!" Aira brings his neck back to normal.

"In that case, you fight us!" Natsu challenged.

"Very well!" Erza accepted. The young Dragon Slayers dash towards Erza, attempting to punch her together. Erza easily beats them, leaving them hurt and speechless. "No more pointless fighting. Is that clear?" She walks away from them.

"Sh-Shut up..." Aira weakly said.

"W-We'll beat you next time..." Natsu commented.

Later on, Natsu sits outside in the rain with a sad face.

"That's how Natsu was then. Fighting was all he had, though, so he often looked sad." Mira said. "Then one day..."

One day, Natsu was in the East Forest, punching a picture of Aira and Erza on a tree when suddenly an egg fell out of the tree and hit him. It had strange markings on it which made Natsu think it was a dragon egg. He took it back to Fairy Tail, wanting to hatch it.

"An egg! I found an egg!" Natsu carries the egg over him, showing everybody what he found.

"Where on Earth did you get that?" Master Makarov asked.

"I found it in the East Forest!" Natsu replied.

"The East Forest?" Master Makarov questioned.

"Wow. That's pretty thoughtful, especially for you, Natsu. You gonna let us all eat some?" Aira teasingly asked.

"Sounds good. I haven't eaten anything today." A young Gray added.

"Gray! Your clothes!" Cana reminded him. Gray freaks out, wondering where he left his clothes this time.

"Heck no! This is a dragon egg! I'm gonna hatch it!" Natsu hugs the egg tightly.

"A dragon?" Cana asked.

"Check out this weird pattern! It looks just like dragon claws!" Natsu pointed out.

"I dunno..." Aira examines the egg carefully.

"So, Gramps! Hatch this dragon for me with your magic!" Natsu said.

"Nonsense! You fool!" Master Makarov refused. "There exists no magic in this world for defiling life! Life is born from love. No manner of magic can transcend that."

Natsu stares at the Master in confusion, not understanding him at all. "I don't understand a word you just said."

"I guess you're too young to understand..." Master Makarov sighed.

"In other words, if you want to hatch it, you have to work your very hardest to hatch it on your own." Erza easily explains to him. "All you normally do is destroy things, so this is a good opportunity to learn about bringing something into the world instead."

"I-I didn't hear you come in!" Aira nervously said.

"You're back, Erza?!" A teenage girl with a gothic look, shouted. "Let's pick up where we left off! Come on!"

"Another fight?" A little girl with short white hair, sitting at a table with a boy, asked.

"Now that you mention it, we never finished our fight, did we?" Erza smirked as she glares at her. "Mira!"

 _ **Present...**_

Lucy shrieks when she hears that Mira used to be rebellious and pick fights with Erza. "That was you?!"

"That's right." Mira replied.

"You were completely different! Plus, you, picking a fight with Erza...!" Lucy said. Mira innocently smiles at her.

 _ **Past...**_

"You're going down, Erza!" Mira shouted, preparing her fist.

"I'm going to make you cry, Mirajane!" Erza shouted as she and Mira clash their fists together, making a mess inside the guild.

"Stubborn wench!" Mira kicks her.

"Navel-showing floozy!" Erza punches her back.

"Scum girl!" Mira clashes her head into Erza.

"Bony girl!" Erza tries to push her back with their fingers interlocked.

"Fatty!" Mira insulted.

"Four-eyes!" Erza insulted back.

"Talk about petty...!" Cana commented.

"Erza always tells us not to fight, so this is weirding me out..." Aira sweat dropped.

"Darn! Someday I'm gonna kick both Erza and Mira's butts together!" Natsu cracks his knuckles.

"Sheesh! Keep acting all tough all the time and girls will never like you!" A young girl said, smiling at Natsu.

"Shut up, Lisanna!" Natsu coldly said.

"Hey, Natsu! Can I raise that egg too?" Lisanna asked.

"Oh! You're gonna help me?!" Natsu's mood changes quickly as Lisanna agrees to help him.

"Raising an egg sounds neat!" Lisanna said.

"I don't know if "raising" is the right word..." Aira commented.

"I wonder how we get it to hatch..." Natsu asked.

"We just need to warm it." Lisanna responded.

"Warm?! That's my specialty!" Natsu evilly grins as he uses his fire magic. He spits fire at the egg, nearly burning it.

"Are you an idiot?!" Aira kicks Natsu away, saving the egg from being burned.

"Urgh! Don't do that! It'll burn if we warm it that much!" Lisanna scolded Natsu.

"I-It will?" Natsu questioned.

"Leave this to me and my magic!" Lisanna uses her magic. "Take Over: Animal Soul!" She transforms into a giant bird.

"Woah! You're a bird!" Natsu said.

"Good thinking!" Aira commented.

"How about warming it like this?" Lisanna shows a demostration.

"Tsk." Elfman looks down at the table.

"What's the matter, Elfman?" Cana asked.

"Lisanna can do a full-body Take Over, but I can't." Elfman replied. "Even though we're in the same team..."

"Oh, right! You guys use the same magic, huh?" Cana said.

"If only I could use it, I could turn into a bird and look for my parakeet." Elfman stated.

"Parakeet?" Cana questioned.

"I took such great care of it, but then it vanished..." Elfman remembers about his red parakeet. "I wish I had an egg like that too..."

 _ **Present...**_

"Wow. That's Elfman? He was actually cute!" Lucy said.

"Oh, but he hasn't changed very much!" Mira stated.

 _ **Past...**_

While in the South Gate Park, the egg started to move and jumps to Natsu. Lisanna said that the egg wanted Natsu to keep it warm and together the two built a secret base in order to watch over the egg and keep it safe. They took the egg into the shelter and Lisanna commented that they were like a family, with Natsu being the dad, her being the mom, and the egg being the baby.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wakaba and Macao were talking about Natsu and Lisanna and how they had gotten close until Mira busted the table that they were sitting at, mad that Natsu and Lisanna were getting close.

Natsu and Lisanna go to where he first found the egg, but they were ambushed by a Gorian. Natsu gave the egg to Lisanna and told her that he would protect them. He fought the monster until he defeated it with a head-butt. Lisanna was thrilled that Natsu won, but said that he looked like a wreck. It began to rain, so Natsu and Lisanna headed back to their shelter. After some small talk about Lisanna and her family, Lisanna asked Natsu if she could be his bride in the future, which made Natsu blush, but she then told him that she was just joking. They fell asleep that night and a shadow approached.

* * *

When morning came, Natsu and Lisanna woke up to find the egg missing. They went to the guild to ask them who stole the egg. "All right! Who stole it?!" Natsu angrily asked.

"The egg vanished?" Aira asked.

"Eggs don't just disappear like that..." Gray added.

"Don't look at me." Cana said. "Hey! Clothes!" She reminds Gray once more and as he gets annoyed with himself.

"Laxus! Was it you?!" Natsu accuses Laxus.

"I don't care about it." Laxus simply replied.

"All right, Erza! Out with it!" Natsu goes to the request board where Erza is standing.

"Hold on. Don't you think you're jumping the gun a bit?" Erza sweat dropped.

"Have you seen the egg, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked her sister.

"Nope." Mira replied. "You sure you didn't eat it yourself, Natsu?"

"Why, you...!" Natsu fights with Mira who crashes into Aira. "You're gonna get it now!"

"You wanna fight?!" Mira volunteered, arguing with Natsu.

"I won't hold back!" Natsu shouted.

"Hey, Natsu! You little...!" Aira crashes into the ground.

"Stop that, all of you!" Erza goes to stop the fight.

"They're at it again." Macao sighed.

"Talk about a terrible generation. I don't even wanna imagine how the guild's gonna end up in a few years." Wakaba stated.

"They repel each toher because they acknowledge each other. They see themselves very clearly in each other." Master Makarov said. "There's nothing to worry about at all."

"What nonsense." Laxus sighed.

"My egg...Where did it go?" Natsu whined, nearly breaking down into tears.

"Quit crying, Natsu. You're so cute." Mira teased.

"I'm not crying!" Natsu yelled.

"That's enough, Mira!" Erza said. "And stop crying, Natsu!"

"I'm not crying!" Natsu shouted once more.

"Just give the egg back now!" Erza glares at Mira.

"I told you, I don't have it!" Mira glares back. "In fact, I bet you ate it!"

"What did you say?!" Erza almost breaks into a fight with Mira.

"The egg..." Lisanna said in disappointment.

"You're always overreacting, Erza!" Mira argued in the background.

"You're in no position to talk!" Erza yelled back.

"Come to think of it, Elfman said he wished he had an egg like that..." Cana mentioned.

"Wha...?!" Lisanna shrieked.

"He ate it?!" Natsu accuses Elfman.

"No! I can't believe it!" Lisanna said.

"Natsu. Lisanna. I'm sorry." Elfman walks in.

"So it was you, Elfman?!" Natsu shouted. They all see him holding the egg.

"I didn't steal it. It gets cold at night, and you toss and turn in your sleep, so you always let go of the egg." Elfman grinned. "Yeah. I'm not very good at magic, so I warmed it myself in secret."

"Oh, that was why?!" Natsu said.

"Thank you!" Lisanna thanks her brother.

"You're a real man, Elfman!" Natsu recieves the egg from Elfman.

"You seriously suspected me, didn't you?!" Mira turns to Erza.

"So? You suspected me, as well!" Erza spat back.

The egg starts to move around, making a crack which catches everyones attention. A winged, blue cat hatches from the egg. "A cat?!" Macao and Wakaba shouted in unison, surprised to see a cat instead of a dragon.

"It has wings! It's just like you, Cain!" Aira said as his partner just grunted.

"I think its a cat! A blue cat!" Cana pointed out. The cat flies down and rests on Natsu's head.

"Aye!" The blue cat cheerfully said.

"So cute!" Lisanna admires the blue cat along with everybody else.

A blue parakeet flies on Elfman's shoulder. "Oh? My parakeet..." He happily carries the parakeet, thinking that his parakeet came back. "My parakeet came back! Hurray!"

"I'm pretty sure his parakeet was red, actually." Mira stated, smiling at Erza.

"Look, Natsu! Everyone was worked up just a few minutes ago..." Lisanna pointed out. "...but now they look so happy!" She shows him that everyone is getting along. "It's like a bluebird that brings happiness!"

"Happiness, huh? In that case..." Natsu holds the blue cat in his hands. "...his name will be Happy!" Happy hears his name and replies "aye!" in agreement. "Happy the dragon!"

"It's not a dragon..." Aira commented.

"Guess I'll just paint it as a dragon." Reedus starts to paint the happy guild mates.

 _ **Present...**_

Lucy finally understands how Natsu and Happy met and why Happy is painted as a blue dragon in the picture. Master Makarov comes and asks Mira's help and Lucy looks at the picture again, wondering who Lisanna is and why she is not in the guild anymore.

Meanwhile, Natsu brings a lot of large fish to Happy; Happy starts to cry tears of joy and they make up.

* * *

 **A/N: There's the chapter!**

 **In the next chapter, it is the start of the Phantom Lord Arc!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	14. Phantom Lord Strikes

**A/N: We are finally at the first chapter of the Phantom Lord arc! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Phantom Lord Strikes**

Team Natsu cheerfully returned from a mission. "Whew that was a great job!" Natsu happily said.

"The cilent was really generous, too!" Happy commented.

"And you have me to thank for making such quick work of it." Aira mentioned.

"Huh?! What are you talking about? You just butt in without asking!" Natsu stated.

"I just thought it'd be too much for you guys to handle." Aira commented.

"Want me to show you if its too much or not?!" Natsu asked, clashing his head into Aira's head.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Aira said.

Erza breaks up the fight by pushing them away, cracking their necks. "Enough playing. Put on some clothes."

"Uppa!" Aira jumps in the air, stealing Happy's line.

"That's not fair! That's my reaction line!" Happy commented.

"Uhh, I'm sorry to interrupt, but..." Lucy said. "I had originally planned to do this job myself..." She shows them the flier with the 500 Jewel reward while carrying Plue. "Why did you all come along?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Natsu asked.

"How do you figure?" Lucy added.

"It's 'cause we're the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" Natsu happily responded.

"There you have it." Aira said as Erza smiles at her.

"Well, okay!" Lucy hugs Plue tighter.

"Between me, Happy, Erza, Cain, and water breath, we can pull off any job at all!" Natsu laughed.

"Don't call me water breath." Aira commented.

"Yes. We make a reasuring team." Erza said.

"What about me?!" Lucy asked.

"We're not teasing! Don't cry, Oopy!" Natsu laughed.

"I'm not crying, and I'm not "Oopy"!" Lucy stated.

"My apologises. I let myself get carried away. I hurt an ally. I will never feel at ease until I make amends. For now, could you please hit me?!" Erza clences her fist.

"I'm not sure if it's okay to make a joke or not..." Lucy commented.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Natsu and Aira added.

Happy notices the townspeople of Magnolia are looking at them empathetically. "They're Fairy Tail wizards..." One of them whispered. "They must not know yet..." Another whispered. "I feel bad for them..."

"Everyone's staring at us for some reason..." Aira muttered.

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Cain said.

"They're afraid..." Erza said. "When they finally reach the guild building, they see weird pillars. "What...? The guild doesn't look right..." They see metal rods and rock pillars, surging out of the center of the guild.

"What the...?!" Aira stares at the destroyed guild in utter shock.

"What happened here?!" Erza asked.

"Wh-What the...?" Lucy puts her hand up to her mouth, gasping at what she sees. They all stare at their broken and destroyed guild.

"Our...Our guild...!" Natsu gets angry.

"What on earth happened?!" Erza asked.

"Phantom..." Mira muttered.

"What did you just say?" Aira asked.

"Did you just say "Phantom"?!" Natsu asked, glaring at her.

"It's frustrating to admit, but they got us good..." Mira said.

* * *

Mira directs them to the basement, once a storage room, where all of the guild members are.

"We've always been on bad terms with Phantom..." Jet muttered.

"Wanna go crush 'em?" Droy asked.

"Stop that. We're talking about Phantom Lord here." Levy stated.

"Yo! Welcome back!" Master Makarov greets them back, drunk.

"We have just returned." Erza said.

"Gramps! How can you be so carefree?!" Natsu asked.

"How was it, Lucy? Did the job go well?" Master Makarov asked, ignoring Natsu.

"Uhh, yes..." Lucy replied.

"Master! Do you understand our current situation?!" Erza asked.

"The guild's been demolished!" Natsu stated.

"Now, now. Calm down. It's hardly worth fussing over." Master Makarov takes another drink of his booze. "Phantom, huh? Is that the best those fools can do?" He sets his drink down. "Dunno what they're so happy about, attacking an empty guild like that..."

"They apparently attacked at night." Mira said.

"Then no one was hurt? I guess that's one thing to be thankful for." Erza said in relief.

"There's no point in fretting about people who can only do sneak attacks! Forget about 'em!" Master Makarov brushes it off.

Natsu punches the wall, making a hole in it. "I can't agree with that! I won't feel satisfied until we've destroyed them!" Natsu angrily yelled.

"That's enough of that subject. We'll handle our job requests down here until things are fixed upstairs." Master Makarov doesn't focus on the topic that Natsu is complaining.

"Th-This is no time for work!" Natsu yelled as everybody stares at him.

"Natsu! That's enough out of you!" Master Makarov slaps Lucy's butt.

"Why my butt...?" Lucy asked.

"Don't make me angry, Master!" Mira warned. Master Makarov removes his hand and laughs to himself as he runs away.

"Gramps!" Natsu called out.

"Just a sec. Nature calls..." The Master leaves to the bathroom.

"How can Gramps be so calm about this?!" Natsu asked, looking at the ground.

"Natsu. The master feels just as frustrated as you do. But the council forbids physical contact between guild." Mira confessed.

"But they started it!" Natsu yelled, thrashing around.

"This isn't the issue." Mira said.

"If that is what the master wants..." Erza said. "...then so be it."

* * *

Lucy returns home, talking to Plue about Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail. "After all, Fairy Tail is..." She opens the door and is greeted by her team.

"Welcome back!" Her team greeted, complimenting about her place.

"...the greatest!" Lucy screamed. She throws her suitcase at Natsu. "There's too many of you!"

"Concerning Phantom... The fact that they've come all the way to this city..." Erza stated.

"...means they probably know all our addresses, too." Aira finished.

"Huh?!" Lucy shuddered. Natsu sits on the ground with his arms crossed in grimance.

"So Mira-chan said it'll be safer if we all stick together." Aira said.

"Everyone is having a bunch of sleepovers now!" Happy stated.

"You're a very young woman. I would feel uncomfortable letting Natsu and Aira sleep here unattended so I decided to stay here as well." Erza said.

"Just so she could relax!" Natsu finally spoke.

"So Natsu and Aira were already going to stay here?" Lucy asked. "But why my house?!"

Happy goes through her stuff as Plue eats a lollipop. "Her laundry!"

"What are you doing that for?! Why are you both doing that?!" Lucy shouted.

"Woah, Plue! Where'd you get that food?! Lemme have some!" Natsu asked.

"Oh! Look, Erza! I found some sexy underwear!" Happy shows Erza.

"W-Wow... She wears this?!" Erza's heart pounds fast, blushing a bit.

"I'm gonna sleep now. Keep it down." Aira lays on Lucy's bed in his boxers.

"You guys are making yourselves at home a little too much..." Lucy said.

"That said... You guys reek of sweat." Erza turns around and glares at the guys. "We're sleeping in the same room. You can at least bathe."

"Forget it! Too much work!" Natsu refused.

"Im sleepy..." Aira complained.

"Fine. I guess I could bathe with you, just like in the old days." Erza grabs their shoulders, not minding to take a bath with the guys at all.

"What kind of relationship do you guys have?!" Lucy asked.

"They're the strongest team!" Happy commented.

"More like the strangest team!" Lucy yelled.

* * *

Team Shadow Gear are walking around town at night. Two people from above watches them, secretly attacking them to preserve silence.

* * *

Lucy is taking her bath. After she finishes, she asks Natsu who is resting his head on the table. "Hey, Natsu. Why don't you go in next?" She gets no response from him. "How about you, Aira?" He was busy reading a couple of papers on Lucy's desk.

"That hot water was nice." Erza is wrapped in towels, sitting on the bed after a nice and warm bath.

"Erza... You guys are making yourself way too comfortable..." Lucy said, exasperated.

"Oh, pardon me." Erza requips into her purple pajamas. "Is that more tasteful?"

"You can even requip your clothes?!" Lucy asked. "Why did Phantom suddenly attack, anyway?"

"I don't know." Erza replied. "We've had many brushes with them in the past, but there's never been a direct attack as this..."

"Gramps should quit being a wimp and just kick their butts!" Natsu growled.

"You were awake?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"You know he's not afraid of 'em. He's one of the Ten Wizard Saints, you know." Aira stated.

"Wait, why are you reading that so nonchalanty?!" Lucy snatches the papers out of Aira's hand. "Urgh!"

"Hey! I wanna know what happens next!" Aira reaches a hand out.

"No! Levy-chan is going to be the first person to read my novel!" Lucy hugs the papers, refusing to give the papers back to Aira. Erza holds her hand out so she can read Lucy's novel. "What's that suppose to mean?!" She shouted at Erza, refusing to give the papers to her. "What are the Ten Wizard Saints, anyway?"

"A title given to the ten most skilled wizards on the continent as determined by head of the Magic Council." Erza replied.

"Oh, wow!" Lucy commented.

"Phantom's master is one, too." Happy said.

 _"So is he..."_ Erza thinks about Siegrain.

Natsu slams his hand on the table in anger. "He is afraid! The one thing Phantom has is lots of members!"

"Calm down...!" Lucy sweats a bit when she sees Natsu angry.

"I'm telling you, he's not. The master and Mira-chan are trying to avoid a fight 'cause they know what'll happen if our two guilds clash." Aira stated. "They're trying to uphold the order in the entire magic world."

"Phantom is that powerful?!" Lucy asked.

"Those guys are nothin'!" Natsu brushes off her words.

"No, if it came to an actual battle, mutual destruction would be inevitable. Our offense strength is equal. Their Master Jose is a Saint Wizard said to be just as powerful as Master Makarov. They also have a group called the Element 4, the equivalent of our S-Class wizards. The two deemed most dangerous of all is Black Steel Gajeel and Satsuki Fujitora. We believe they're the ones responsible for the attack on our guild." Erza stated. "The Iron Dragon Slayer and The Earth Dragon Slayer..."

"Dragon Slayers?!" Lucy exclaimed. "So Natsu and Aira aren't the only ones?! Does that mean he eats iron and stuff while the other one eats earth and rocks...?!"

* * *

In the Phantom Lord's guild hall, Gajeel is eating iron by himself while Satsuki is eating rocks. They're interrupted by an ally, whom Satsuki ties up with vines. Master Jose comes and congratulates Gajeel and Satsuki on they're progress. Gajeel says that the "trash" won't react from just that, so he left an extra present, with the help of Satsuki. Master Jose is delighted, but reminds them to keep "that person" alive.

* * *

The next morning, at the South Gate Park, all the townspeople are in shock to something chained to the tree. "Pardon us. Please let us through. We're guild members." Erza and the others walk through the crowd. They are surprised and speechless to see Levy, Jet, and Droy nailed to the tree by vines, beaten and broken.

"Someone, please let them down...!" A townsperson said. "But... Look at that mark...!" Someone pointed out. "We can't get involved!"

"Levy-chan!" Lucy cried out for her injured friend.

"Jet! Droy!" Aira called out.

"Phantom...!" Natsu growled, feeling anger boil up inside his body.

The Master of Fairy Tail walks in on the scene, looking at the incident. "Having our pub demolished was one thing... But no one can remain quiet after seeing their children's blood!" Master Makarov tightens the grip around his cane, causing it to break in half. "This means war!"

* * *

Lucy visits Levy, Jet, and Droy at the Magnolia Hospital. Lucy remembers about the time when she met Team Shadow Gear for the first time in the guild.

 _"She even worked so hard to help us just the other day..."_ Lucy thinks to herself. "They're..." She starts to shred tears. "...unforgivable!"

* * *

 **A/N: Two chapters in one day!**

 **Next chapter is when Fairy Tail gets their revenge!**

 **[Edited]**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	15. Fairies vs Phantoms

**A/N: Finally! Fairy Tail gets their revenge! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Fairies Vs Phantoms**

At the Phantom Lord guild hall, it's members are bragging about how Gajeel and Satsuki defeated Shadow Gear, but Fairy Tail breaks their party when they break through the door announcing their arrival.

"We are Fairy Tail!" Master Makarov announced with the entire guild behind him.

The members pile up on Natsu who burns them away. "Anyone will do! Just bring it on!"

The two Guilds clash, starting an unforgivable fight.

"Purple Net!" Macao attacks with his fire magic, catching his targets. "Wakaba!"

"I'm on it! Smoke Rush!" Smoke comes out of his pipe, punching all of the targets.

Alzack spins his gun around, ready to shoot his targets. "Guns Magic!" He shoots all of his targets, knocking them out easily. "Spark Shot!"

A member surprise attacks Alzack from behind. "Die!" The member gets shot by Bisca.

"Nice shot, Bisca!" Alzack complimented.

"Your claws need sharpening, Al!" Bisca commented. "Target lock on!" She points her rifle at her targets. "Horning Shot!" A large explosion appears in front of her targets.

Other members aim for Master Makarov. The master transforms into a titan, hitting the members. "M-Monster!" One of the members trembled.

"You dare harm this monster's children! Do not think for one moment that human laws will protect you!" Master Makarov angrily shouted.

"H-He's strong!" All the members stand back. "Their fights mean business, too!" Instead of fighting, they all stare at him in fear. "These guys are insane!" Another member shouted. "These are what Fairy Tail wizards are like?!"

"Picto Magic: Wild Stampede!" Reedus paints a group of pigs to attack.

"Wood Make: Dam of Bashful Love!" Laki attacks with her Wood Magic.

"That makes no sense!" A member commented.

"Here's a cat!" The members surround Happy. "This'll be a cinch!"

"Aye!" Happy glares at them with a deadly look. "I'm a wizard too, you know!" He flies in the air, making them clash into each other. "So I'm a cat. Got a problem?" Happy carries a watermelon over his head, glaring at one of the members.

"Not at all..." A member had seafood stuffed in his mouth.

"Jose! Show yourself!" Master Makarov demanded.

Erza requips into her Flame Empress Armor, slashing her targets. "Where are they? Where are Gajeel, Satsuki, and the Element 4?!"

Gajeel and Satsuki watch the Fairy Tail guild fight with Phantom Lord from above. "So that's Titania Erza... Laxus and Mystogan are sitting this fight out, huh? What a mockery..." He snarled. "Still, I can't believe how well everything is following Master Jose's plan... Rampage until your hearts, content, you lowly scum..."

Satsuki ignores her comrade, and watches Aira fight her guild mates. _"I have no interest in Erza, Laxus, or Mystogan. I don't even care about this war. My only interest is you. Aira, The Water Dragon King..."_

* * *

Meanwhile, at Magnolia, Lucy is walking to her home when rain starts to fall. Juvia and Sol appear in front of Lucy. She gets ready to fight, and is about to use her keys, but Juvia locks her, using her Water Lock spell and kidnap Lucy.

* * *

Some mages of Phantom Lord attack Laki with Fire Magic and Water Magic. Natwsu quickly eats the fire and Aira eats the water, both quickly saving her. "Now that I've eaten, I feel re-energized!"

"Who are those guys?!" A member shrieked. "He just at fire and the other one ate water!" Some of the members get scared of Natsu and Aira. "Don't tell me they're one of those...?!"

"I'll blow you all away! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu uses his breath attack.

"Water Dragon's Tornado!" Aira shouted, using his Water Magic to have his targets float. "Now, disappear!" Aira snapped his fingers and the water tornado ate the members. Erza attacks with her Black Wing Armor.

"Wood Make: The Distance Between the Two is Forever!" Laki attacks with her Wood Magic, saying random love quotes.

"It still makes no sense!" A member commented.

"Guns Magic! Mud Shot!" Alzack shoots his targets.

"Requip! Magic Shotgun! Wide Shot!" Bisca changes her rifle and shoots.

Natsu and Aira run into each other with their backs turned. "No too shabby, water breath!" Natsu grinned.

"Same to you, slanty-eyes!" Aira chuckled.

"Whadya say we give 'em all a thrashing?!" Wakaba and the others have their backs facing each other, planning their next move.

"Erza! I leave things here to you!" Master Makarov declared. "Jose is most likely on the top floor. I will go put an end to him."

"Please be careful..." Erza said. Master Makarov breaks the door and walks in to search for Master Jose.

"Guess it's time to wreck some havoc now that the main threat's gone!" Gajeel finally joins the fight with Satsuki following him.

Natsu and Aira are attacking their targets with their own Magic, easily taking them down. "Card Magic! Lightning! Reverse Tower! Lovers! Fate of Lightning!" Cana electrifies her targets.

"Ring Magic! Twister!" Loke blows his targets away.

Elfman shouts as he turns his arm into a beast. "Manly! Manly! Only a man is... manly!" He easily punches the targets, throwing them around the guild.

"That makes no sense." A member commented. "What's with his arm?" They all wonder what kind of magic it is. "It's Take Over magic!" They're still amazed of his Magic. "He's turned his arm into a monster arm!" Someone pointed out. "He's Elfman! The guy who defeats monsters and absorbs their power into his arm?!" Someone finally recognizes him. "He's Beast Arm Elfman!"

Gajeel and Satsuki finally join the battle as Gajeel evilly laughs. They all notice them land on the ground, both standing tall. "The Iron Dragon Slayer and The Earth Dragon Slayer..." Erza narrowly looks at them. "...Black Steel Gajeel and Satsuki Fujitora!"

"So you two are the ones who attacked Levy?!" Nab attempts to attack Gajeel from behind. But Satsuki uses her vines and drags him on the ground along with several members of her guild.

"Thank me later..." Satsuki muttered as Gajeel snorted.

"That girl caught her own friends in that attack!" Gray stated.

"Come at me, scum. The Earth Dragon Slayer Satsuki will take you on." Satsuki challenged.

"Manly men..." Elfman charges at Gajeel and Satsuki. "...are still men, even if they're scum!" Elfman changes into his Beast Arm: Stone Bull and tries to punch Gajeel. But Satsuki interrupts by making her leg change into a pile of rocks.

"Elfman, huh?" Satsuki's arms and legs elongate into pile of rocks and attempts to strike Elfman. "Oh? Not bad."

"A real man must live a strong life." Elfman replied.

"Then how about this?" Satsuki makes numerous rocks out of her leg and hits other members of Phantom Lord.

"You're attacking your own comrades?!" Elfman angrily shouted.

"Not smart to be easily distracted!" Satsuki manages to land a punch on his face using her rock arm.

Elfman is thrown back and suddenly Aira jumps on Elfman in mid-air and launches himself at Satsuki. "Satsuki!" Aira punches Satsuki backwards.

"He sent Satsuki flying!" The members of Phantom Lord are surprised to see Satsuki being punched backwards. "I've never seen that happened before!"

"I'm Fairy Tail's Water Dragon Slayer!" Aira introduces himself. Satsuki gets up and smirks at him. "Let me handle her, Elfman!"

"Damn you! First you use me as a trampoline, and now you're interfering with a man-to-man fight?!" Elfman stated.

"Earth Dragon's Club!" Satsuki attacks Aira, but he endures her attack.

"She attacked our guild...and Levy and the others..." Aira covers his hand in water. "Die!" He uses her rock pillar to toss Satsuki, but she bounces back towards Aira using her magic. When Satsuki comes down to strike at Aira, he manages to throw a punch at Satsuki.

"He's all revved up now!" Wakaba laughed.

"Sure is nice to be young!" Macao commented.

"Impressively done." Erza complimented.

"Aira! You can have this manly fight! Just give me your world you'll...!" Elfman shouted.

Aira turns around and smiles at him. "Yeah! I'll knock her good!"

Satsuki then gets up. "That had no effect at all."

Aira chuckles and denies her words. "Looks like it did to me."

"That so?!" Satsuki rushes at Aira.

"She's fast!" Aira didn't expect the kick from Satsuki, crashing to the floor.

"Oh, man..." Gray muttered.

"This is crazy..." Loke muttered.

"Come on, now. I know that didn't hurt you, either." Satsuki taunted.

Aira promptly gets up, covered in water. "You know the score, that's for sure!"

"You're so cute when you fight, you know that?" Satsuki said.

"And you're so not my type." Aira said.

"Get ready to be crushed!" Satsuki yelled, attack with her rock arm while Aira blocks it with his hand.

"Don't get cocky, dirt face!" Aira warned, slightly crushing the end of the rock pillar.

"Oh? The rumors are true. You are quite strong." Satsuki takes back the rock pillar. "That actually hurt..." Her hand is in pain as she turns it back to normal. "So, is that all you got, Tsunami?"

"Don't worry. That was just me saying hello..." Aira replied. "...before our real fight!"

After a competitive glare, they both jump off the floor and go for a fist fight, Satsuki with her boulder fist and Aira with his wave fist. Satsuki kicks Aira. "Heavy...!" Aira commented.

When Satsuki comes in for another attack, Aira sends her flying upwards. Sharp rocks comes out of Satsuki's feet that let her attach herself to the wooden pillars at the ceiling. Aira jumps up and tries to punch Satsuki with his hands covered in water. Satsuki blocks the attack with her rock arms, but is hurled backwards anyway. "Had enough?" Aira asked.

"Destroying you will actually be satisfying!" Satsuki stated, attaching herself to the pillars again. The guild starts to tremble, making a few wooden pillars in the ceiling fall off.

"Uh, oh. It's started..." Macao said.

"This is bad." Gray commented.

"What is?!" A member asked.

"This is Master Makarov's anger..." Cana replied.

"The Giant's Wrath..." Loke said.

"No one can stop him now..." Nab said.

"The whole guild is shaking!" The members tremble in fear.

"That's the manly Master Makarov for you!" Elfman commented.

"Prepare youselves! As long as we have Master Makarov, we cannot lose!" Erza declared.

* * *

When Master Makarov reaches Master Jose's room while using Giant's Wrath and asks him what was the meaning of his attacks against Fairy Tail, Master Jose responds that they haven't seen each other since the Guild meeting six years ago. Master Makarov attacks Master Jose with his Titan Magic by extending his arm.

However, he is not hit since he appears only as a Thought Projection. Master Makarov asks him if he abandoned his Guild and Master Jose replies that a battle between two of the Ten Wizard Saints would cause a catastrophe and that he prefers a simple, sensible triumph. Master Makarov asks him where he is and Master Jose shows him that he has Lucy captured.

Master Makarov asks Jose why, but he ignores his question and grabs a knife. Aria appears behind Master Makarov with the palm of his hands facing Master Makarov. Master Makarov thinks to himself that he couldn't even notice his presence. Aria uses Metsu, Master Jose says that they wouldn't kill Lucy, at least not yet. Master Jose asks Master Makarov if he doesn't know who Lucy really is and then says that she isn't their problem anymore. Then, Master Makarov falls to the bottom floor.

* * *

Moments later, a sudden fall of something on the ground, distracting everyone's battles.

"Such sadness! Where is this sadness coming from?!" Aria's tears can't stop flowing. "Ahh! Is this the sadness of a great wizard ceasing to be?!"

 _"What is this...?! I'm...I'm out of strength...My magic..."_ Master Makarov can barely move.

"Gramps!" Natsu and Aira called out.

"Master!" Erza cried out.

"Sadness!" Aria continues to cry his eyes out.

"Yes. This is the magic of Aria of the Great Sky, a member of the Element 4. He can empty a target's magic power. That is to say, he can nullify it." Master Jose stated. "So it looks like we win."

"M-Magic...My magic..." Master Makarov weakly said.

"Master! Stay with us!" Erza carefully holds him.

"What's going on?!" Cana asked.

"This can't be! I don't sense any magic coming from him at all!" Aira said.

"Wait, you mean he's just an ordinary old man, now?!" Elfman commented.

"How...?!" Happy asked.

"Gramps! Pull yourself together!" Natsu said.

"What a waste. Things were just getting good, too..." Satsuki scoffed, watching the Fairy Tail members worried for their master.

"Impossible! How could Gramps be beaten?!" Aira asked.

"Just what happened up there?!" Elfman looks up.

"Their master's been beaten?!" Someone said. "For real?!" Their fighting spirit rises up when they realize that they're hopeless without their master. "Hear that?! We can beat 'em!"They all grin evilly. "And we got Gajeel, Satsuki, and an Element 4 here!"

 _"This is bad."_ Erza thinks to herself as she watches the Mages fight each other.

"Don't get so full of yourselves!" Aira attacks with his water.

"Damn! They've..." Gray started off.

"...gotten their second wind!" Loke prepares himself to attack.

"Take this! Tei-Elemental Combination Magic!" Three Mages attack Cana from behind.

"Oh, no!" Cana looks behind and sees the attack coming right at her.

"Cana!" Wakaba called out as he sees the explosion.

"Get it together, will you?!" Macao stands in the way for her, taking the attack.

"You idiot! You can't push yourself that hard! You're over the hill!" Cana scolded.

"Don't call me that!" Macao shouted.

Satsuki cackles to herself. "It's clear how this'll end now..."

 _"This is bad! It isn't just our strength! The drop in morale is even worse!"_ Erza wipes away her tear. "Retreat! Everyone back to the guild!" She ordered.

They all look at her in confusion, why do they have to retreat now when they're perfectly fine. "You can't be serious! What are you saying?!" Aira asked.

"A real man never retreats!" Elfman shouted in pride.

"I can still fight...!" Macao uses his Fire Magic.

"So can I, Erza!" Cana argued.

"No! We don't have a chance against Jose without our master!" Erza stated. "Retreat! That's an order!"

"Aww, turning tail and running already? You've got no guts, fairies." Satsuki taunted.

"Retreating is sad. It's too sad!" Aria cried.

"Oh, Aria. I see your still as eerie as ever." Satsuki jumps next to him. "Still, I'm impressed you took out that old geezer."

"It was all per Master Jose's plan." Aria responded. "J-Just superb!"

"Quit crying' at everything. It's obnoxious." Satsuki commented. "So, did we catch this Lucy or whatever her name was?" Aira overhears Satsuki and Aria's conversation when he hears Lucy's name.

"It's sad. The girl named Lucy is being held at our headquaters." Aria replied.

"Giving her a warm reception, huh?" Satsuki said.

"What?!" Aira said. "S-Satsuki!"

"Let's finish things someday, Tsunami!" Satsuki and Aria disappear.

"Lucy's been captured...!" Aira said

"Retreat! Fall back!" Erza ordered.

"Don't be stupid! We can't just retreat now! We have to get revenge for Levy's team!" Gray continues to use his ice magic until Erza stops him.

"Please..." Erza hugs Gray who looks at her in confusion. "Retreat is our only option now... The hole left by the master is too great!" The Fairy Tail guild members run out of Phantom Lord, getting help for their master.

Aira quickly takes one of the Phantom Lord's member as a hostage. "Yikes! Tsunami! And one of the cats..."

"All right, you." Aira glares at him angrily. "We're gonna have a little chat."

"O-O-Okay! All right!" The Phantom Lord member trembled in fear.

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to have a battle between Aira and Satsuki instead of having it against Natsu and Gajeel.**

 **Also, Aira is gonna be the one to save Lucy instead of Natsu.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


End file.
